


配角

by yinhan8796



Category: all橙, 同人 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	配角

【序章】

郑东旭打从心底疑惑的看着桌前十一个人，他们围着一张长桌坐落着，脸上的表情都不一样，让他觉得这案子真心有趣。又看了看门外，那门是纯正白色的，上方有着透明的方框可以让人透视里头。

啧。搞出事情来了吧？

「谁要先来说呢？你？还是你？」他笑着，指着最中间那个染着一头棕发，皮肤很白皙的男生，和坐在最右边，只是沉默的看着桌子的男生道。

温文儒雅的办案技巧一直是他的风格，他从不允许被人打破。

一个有着下垂眼的男生站了起来，开口说道：「没什么好说的。」他又顿了顿，有些渴望的吸取着空气，「是我做的。」

好，行。郑东旭坐了下来，翻开资料，又抬眸瞧了瞧站着的男生，「你叫……边、边伯贤是吧？」

被点名到的边伯贤缓缓的点了头。 「我想，你必须跟我说说，你比死者……呃，金、金钟大还要矮，看上去还要瘦弱。」他起身，缓缓的走向他，定位，接着靠近了些，还能感觉到边伯贤的气息，「是怎么将他塞进桶子里，又流放到江边的？嗯？」

边伯贤微怔，随后用跟平常不一样的音量说道：「你办案怎么这么啰唆？」

「好、好。」郑东旭笑了笑，又拍了拍他的肩膀，径自的走回位子上去。

他还是挂着笑容，只是旁边染着酒红色头发的男生怯怯的开了口：「……是我做的。」都暻秀睁着大眼，小心翼翼的环视这个空间，郑东旭看了看他，默默的推敲他们的神情。

突然，刚刚那个问他话，他却没回答的男生开了口，「是…是我们十一个人做的。」他掩着脸，难过的将手指插入棕发中，发了疯的突然哭了起来，「我们都是凶手……」他抬起好看的眸子，郑东旭很清楚，他是这个组合的总队长——金俊勉。

这也是自己第一个就问他的原因。

众人沉默，任由金俊勉的哭声回荡在整个调查室，半晌，他们都默默的点了头。

对，如果不是他们十一个人，会有谁害死了他呢？

【一】

「啊……你说最喜欢的成员吗？」舞台上，十二个男生并排坐着，他们正接受某个娱乐节目的室外访谈。被问的人好看的笑着，阳光下温柔的酒窝敛了开来，像一池春水，也似冰淇淋，甜美的让人渴望。

张艺兴笑了笑，操着特殊的韩国口音，「是CHEN吧。」他拍了拍身旁的人，对着他绽开酒窝，「是不是呢？」闻言，金钟大舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，开口说道：「……是啊。」

台下的饭莫名兴奋，他们都是死忠的星辰饭。 MC笑着看往台下盛况，忙忙想炒热气氛，问了一句主持本上没有的话语，「那么CHENxi，你最喜欢的成员是？」

金钟大努力保持镇定，冷静，自己得冷静。

「我吗？」他问了句，并不看向左右两边，他怕会看到那四个恶魔。

「都喜欢的。」他敛开好看的猫咪嘴说道。 MC默默黑线，嘴巴真是紧呢，「那，我们继续下个主题……」

金钟大在心底告诉自己，对，不要和他们对视。只要不对视，他就不害怕；只要不对视，他就不会被……

伤害。

[M队中国宿舍]

金钟大无语的看着这个空间，明明是很温馨的白色墙壁加上木质地板，可是他为什么觉得这是一座囚牢呢？将双腿纳入自己手臂的怀抱，闭上了眼眸，全都是昨天的言论……

「主唱？长的也还好吧，M队我还是最喜欢KRIS哥哥和LUHAN哥哥了。」

「才不呢，单眼皮的XIUMIN哥哥才好呢，我最喜欢他了。」

「他会不会拖垮M队啊，那些中国哥哥的梦会碎的ke ke ke ke ke」

各种言论朝他袭来，他害怕，金钟大从小到大都害怕别人对他的言论。就像有一次，他剪了个自己还挺喜欢的发型，去了学校学习时，别人却说了句：「钟大？你是钟大吗？好难看啊哈哈。」

那个人不会想到自己对金钟大的影响力有多大，他以为那时无心的言语不算什么，可换来的是什么？

金钟大变得在意起人们对他的看法，尤其是朋友，他小心翼翼的不想让朋友讨厌他，自己却违背了心意，默默的，当个角落的配角。

很可笑吧？

就像现在，他起身走出了房间，看见的是和乐融融的景象。 M队除了他以外的五人自顾自的在吃饭，丝毫没有叫上他的打算，金钟大抿了抿嘴，习以为常了。

走上前去，拉开了张椅子落了座，说了声「我开动了」后。

然后呢？

无视。五人自顾自的继续吃饭。

好吧，还是有人看见他的，「咦？钟大啊。」金珉锡对着金钟大看了看，发出个不明意思的句子。

金钟大微怔，自己该有什么反应呢？ 「啊……珉锡哥好。」最终，他还是只打了声招呼，金珉锡看了看他，沉默了下，又被桌上的佳肴吸引去了。

其余四人只是睨了睨，继续吃饭。金钟大告诉自己不要尴尬，可是他做不到，常常告诉自己不要那么在意别人的看法，就是无法做到。

唉，或许他生病了呢。

【2】

今天是回韩国的日子，一早，他便先起床整理好行李，小心翼翼的拉开了衣柜的门，难免发生的「咿呀」声落了出来，他又缓缓的转过头看向床上高大的人儿，幸好，没把他吵醒。

吴亦凡对于睡眠很注重的，作为他的室友深深知道，他不想吵醒他。

不然，他又有得受了。

他逼自己把动作放慢，极尽的减轻发出的声响，安静的整理着行李和今天机场要穿的衣服。金钟大都不知道过了多久，有整理癖的自己终于把行李放置好了，缓缓的、轻轻的拉上行李箱的拉链。

「你在干麻？」一个高大的影子，覆上了他的周围，尴尬的转过头，对上的是男人的不满脸庞，「亦……队、队长，你醒了？」自己怎么那么该死，竟妄想叫他的名字。

吴亦凡闷闷「嗯」的一声，倏地，他拉起了金钟大纤细的手腕，「这么想要离开中国是吧？」他的语气平淡，倒不如说是冷漠，「离开这个，不欢迎你的城市？」

金钟大愣了一下，随后低下头，「我……没有。」吴亦凡剑眉微拧，冷眉紧紧锁着他，「没有？就讨厌你这样装可怜。」金钟大很清楚自己怎么解释，他都不会认同自己，他愈想挣脱钳制，越被他抓的紧。

最后，他放弃了，他只能任由自己堕落。

很可怜吧？

「你应该知道，我们M队因为你，遭受了什么？」吴亦凡硬拉了金钟大起身，把他在网上看到的评论转化为力量，怒气全冲着金钟大。

「仅凭着不到一年的练习时期，你就想搞垮我们M队？」吴亦凡拉近了他，逼他正视自己，「不可能！」金钟大看了一眼可怕的吴亦凡后，又垂了眸子，不敢再看。

等等免不了了吧。金钟大想着。

果真，金钟大一直都觉得自己是卑微的，自己身高普通、长相普通，顶多是唱歌好些罢了，他嘲笑的看了左斜方的落地镜，自己总是这么可怜。

就像现在，吴亦凡无法克制的吻着他，折磨着他的身心，他的吻霸道而直接，他只能承受，不能拒绝，不然就是讨打。

一阵折磨，吴亦凡拉开了挂在自己身子上的金钟大，随后仔细的瞧着金钟大的脸庞，嘴唇被自己折磨成狼狈不堪，但眼眸却是无神的。

看着，吴亦凡不禁怒火中烧了起来，「滚。」他清冷的吐出这字，用力的推开柔弱的金钟大在地上，屁股和地面来个亲密接触，使得金钟大吃痛的倒抽一声。

但是，他依旧站起身子来，缓缓的，踩着细碎的脚步离去。

今天又得擦药了。金钟大想着。

终于回到了韩国，金钟大小心翼翼的吸着家乡的空气，又缓缓的吐气，默默的欣喜了起来。身旁的人揽上他的肩，靠近了他耳边用细碎的声音说道：「你高兴什么呢？」随后又离开他，绽着好看的笑容，手依然揽在他的肩。

金钟大常常想，张艺兴就是个那么奇怪的人，表面上他温文儒雅，时常JPG，看似天真无邪，但不可否认的是，他时常爱拿他开玩笑。

像那次，他偏要说自己最喜欢他。搞的金钟大无奈地不知该如何是好。

是啊，在这么好的庇护下，谁会觉得他们讨厌他呢。

上了车，张艺兴才把搭在金钟大肩上的手落下，那速度堪称迅雷不及掩耳，快速的令金钟大觉得自己身子是不是有异味。

才不是呢，只是讨厌他而已。

一旁的黄子韬坐近了些，在他耳边说了些话，才又坐了回去。

金钟大正要喝水，动作便悬在半空中，随后才又恢复开启水瓶盖子的动作。而这一切，都被一个人尽收于眼底。

回到宿舍后，金钟大自然不奢望他们能帮自己，于是默默的提了行李进去，跟在他在韩国的室友——张艺兴的身后，他默默的觉得张艺兴的后脑杓真是好看，凭着自己的角度，他就像个仰头看着哥哥的小弟弟，有些好笑。

啊，张艺兴的确是哥哥啊。他想着。

进入房间，金钟大默默阖上门扉，似乎已经习惯的看着张艺兴的行李散落一地，「唉唷，真是不好意思呢。」金钟大真的觉得张艺兴像恶魔，他总是对你笑，露出那好看的酒窝，你却不知道他下一步想要干麻。

张艺兴跳上了床，用一种奇怪的眼神看着金钟大，「我有些累了。」半晌，微怔后的他才乖巧的说道：「你休息吧。」

很好，这就是他张艺兴的小猫，总是乖巧的替自己收拾善后，默默的承受自己给他的一切。忘记自己是什么时候喜欢对他这样了。

是星辰饭越来越多时？

还是他觉得这样对金钟大才是相处之道？

他耸耸肩，笑着翻了过去，休息。

【3】

「快出来！我们来了。」朴灿烈挥着大手，穿着一件薄外套在M队宿舍大声喊着。整个空间都是朴灿烈的声音，他笑了笑，探头探脑的，不知在找寻什么。

边伯贤睨了朴灿烈一眼，「吵死了。」这人真的是一刻不得安宁，他倒不理他，引颈期盼着不知道为了什么。

「回来啦。」金俊勉拥了吴亦凡一下，对着他笑着，白皙的皮肤总是为金俊勉博得和气、善良、资优的称号，但金钟大这时却很恐惧的看着他。

金俊勉抬眸，一眼就瞧上了那个总是安静，甚至得说毫无存在感的人，「钟大，你过来。」金俊勉的声音如此确定，他却听的发毛，他不想再遭遇一次……

「嗯？」发声者横眉微挑，白皙的脸庞已显示出些讯息，这时，金钟大才走了过去，「队、队长。」他叫着他的声音如此颤抖，还忍不住结巴了下。

不需要有任何尴尬啊。这是金俊勉拥上金钟大时所想，「怎么了？太深刻了吗？」闻言，被拥着的人颤栗了下，随后想逃脱。

他偏不，又紧紧的拥住，「我以为你会很想念我的。」语毕，金俊勉放开了他。

金钟大愣在当地，久久无法言语，脸上的惊恐却无所遁形。几个人，当然都看在眼底。

「钟大。」朴灿烈绕过人群，拍了拍他的肩，「你脸色很不好呢。」他的脸眸盛的满是关心，金钟大清楚的知道，只有朴灿烈，才是在场中真心对他好的人。

也只有他，不会伤害他。

金钟大欲想拍拍朴灿烈的手背，示意他没事，这手，却被几个眼光瞪在空中。

他只好作罢，只是对着他扯出一笑。

幸好朴灿烈很满足的笑了。

「……你们才刚回来，哥说宿舍要一起住了。」好像有什么话卡在喉咙里，让金俊勉默默的咽了咽口水，才说出这句话。金钟仁仔细观察着金钟大的表情变化，他默默的握紧拳头，把一切都掩了下来。

「好，今天先让他们好好休息吧。」吴亦凡沉稳的回道，只需一句，便让人觉得无可反驳。金俊勉点了头，往金钟大那儿笑了下，径自走回了自家宿舍。

没关系的，我有的是机会。

朴灿烈依然对金钟大笑着，那明媚的笑容让大家都觉得刺眼，「那我先回去了，有事可以来找我。」金钟大汗颜，他真的没发现很多人盯着他瞧吗？

「好…好的。」金钟大回道。

[K队宿舍]

吴世勋一走进宿舍的大门，直直就走进了自己和金俊勉的房间。 「啪！」，房间的门因为碰撞而发出激烈的声响。吴世勋无法理解，那么普通、那么平凡的金钟大居然能吸引大家的目光，他坐落在床沿边，拉开了窗帘，从这就可看到M队宿舍的阳台，他就这么盯着那个在阳台浇花的男人，默默的打了盘算。

没关系，等我们住在一起吧，我很期待呢。

「世勋？怎么了？」金俊勉开了门，歪头问着吴世勋道。窗边的他一愣，自然的把窗帘拉上，「没事儿，就是想休息了。」

「哦。」金俊勉应了声，默默看着吴世勋的不正常，他很清楚的知道，刚刚很多人都在看着金钟大。

吴世勋也是其中一个。

魅力真不小。金俊勉在心底嘲讽着。

夜已深，宿舍里头静悄悄的，金钟大静静的坐在床沿，看着为自己收拾的黄子韬，他曾经想过，如果他不屈服，黄子韬会怎么样呢？

当然，胆小的金钟大不敢挑战，他不想再被打。

就算他已经习惯。

黄子韬开了扇窗，套了件薄外套，只是看着窗外，并不言语。半晌，金钟大才开口问道：「……你不会说出去吧？」黄子韬转过身，看着只披着一件白衬衫的美人，缓缓的说：「你真美。」

金钟大窘迫了起来，只是低下头，他不是在害羞。

他必须确认，这场「交易」黄子韬能做到他该做的。

「当然，我是男人。」黄子韬笑了笑，坐在床边揽住了美人，「……你不也知道了吗？」还往他耳旁吹气。

金钟大抗拒的推了推，默默的说道：「你别这样。」

闻言，黄子韬似乎更为被迷惑了，只是又更搂紧了些，「……答应你的，我自然会做到，就是不把我们打你的事。」他摸上他柔软的面颊，「告诉K队而已。」

金钟大退了退，柔顺的「嗯」了一声，接着沉默。

他不知道自己能跟黄子韬说什么，一开始见他，他贪婪的目光就一直在他脸上扫荡，吴亦凡自然是不会说的，因为他就是那个带头的；而张艺兴呢？他则是抱着看好戏的心态，总是喜欢作弄他；鹿晗就是个不想理的主，他从不管任何事；金珉锡就更不会了，他连自己被欺负都不敢吭声。

他不能让这件事破坏到K队和M队的和谐，朴灿烈和……金钟仁要是知道了，肯定会闹出惊天动地的事儿出来。

金钟大抬眸，瞧了瞧自己。

啧，真脏。

【4】

早晨的阳光洒落于金钟大的眼眸上，暖暖热热的，他下意识的「嗯」了一声，才睁开了大大的眼睛。好看的双眼皮张了开来，却感觉到自己的脸庞上有着热气。

黄子韬正环抱着他不放，他的双臂缠在金钟大的颈边，右腿跨在金钟大的腰上。金钟大艰难的想掰开他，却因为昨晚的酸痛而发现一切终究只是徒劳无功，只好作罢。

他缓缓的启口，有那么一瞬间的想法，觉得叫醒黄子韬，他……会不会打他？

不管了。等等金珉锡来了他便更难解释了。于是他轻声对着熟睡的黄子韬说道：「起床了。」没想到身边的人不领情，使得金钟大越等越急……「早安。」黄子韬特殊的韩国口音开了声，原本沉睡的眼眸落在金钟大的眼睛上。

金钟大微窘，只是对他说了声：「我要起来了。」闻言，黄子韬的眉宇顿时锁了起来，「明明就还早。」是啊，如果黄子韬他不对自己做这样的事、不用那种目光看他，他可以觉得他是和朴灿烈、金钟仁同个级别的。

可是……

「……可是——」话还未说完，门便被打了开来，床上的两人对着开门的人，三人面面相觑，顿时，气氛变的不一样了。

可来人移了眸子，只是淡淡的说道：「吃早饭了。」黄子韬被鹿晗吓到了，钳制着金钟大的四肢松懈了些，金钟大忙忙挣脱，起身跑向屋外。

啧，爱坏好事。

早饭也就这样，鹿晗是一个什么都不管的主，除非侵犯到他的床，不然其他一概都不理的。金钟大十次抬眸有九次都是心虚的觑了觑鹿晗，他会不会怀疑什么？他会不会问黄子韬？许多疑问在金钟大的心底冒了出来。

「喂，吃饭。」吴亦凡看不下去了，从刚刚他就一直看着他，瞧他那什么样子，好歹自己也是个偶像，真是。

金钟大被点名，浑身不安的颤动下，又默默的吃完早饭了。

来到新宿舍的感觉，你问金钟大怎么样？金钟大会告诉你，住哪里都无所谓，反正这队里一半以上都是看不爽自己的。

所以当然没差。

经纪人看着众人，默默的觉得今天狼崽子们好像有些不一样。 「……鹿晗、世勋、暻秀、亦凡一间；灿烈、伯贤、子韬、珉锡一间；剩下的俊勉、钟大、钟仁、艺兴一间。」

宣布完，经纪人默默叨念一些日常事也就走了。金钟大则愣在原地，手掌不停的发抖，自己居然……

「好可惜啊，没和钟大一间。」朴灿烈跑了过来，点了点金钟大的肩膀后道。抬眸，他还是那个总是很关心自己的少年，就像当初，一进来时，对他第一个示好的，也是他。

无法克制的对他笑了，金钟大只有在朴灿烈面前才能放松点。美好的时间只有一下子而已，一道声音便闯了进来，「钟大，我们走吧。」金俊勉依旧漾着他的招牌笑容，今天的他穿了件单宁的衬衫，格外的有贵公子的感觉。

倏地，金钟大害怕的拉着朴灿烈的手臂，别过头不看金俊勉。

小猫咪又不乖了呢。金俊勉走向朴灿烈身边，很不客气的拉开他们两个的距离，「队长？」朴灿烈疑惑的问道，在他眼中，金俊勉一直是个很温和的人，从没有过这样的举止。

金钟仁也走了过来，揽了揽金钟大的肩，对他轻声道：「哥，我在。」金钟大感激的看着金钟仁，他一直以为自己取代了金钟仁的朋友，他会不待见自己，没想到他对金钟大却异常的友善。

金俊勉睨了睨金钟仁，莫名的觉得有些生气。

好吧，有的是时间。金俊勉拉着张艺兴，走向了他们四人的房间。

离开了金俊勉的金钟大像是重获新生，大大的松了口气，可是问题来了，自己居然要跟他在同一个空间……

他不想再这样了。他不想再体验一遍。

此时，他却看见了边伯贤，在他看来，边伯贤和他同龄，虽然在节目上感觉关系很好，但其实私底下是一点交集也没有。

但碍于他并没有对自己怎样，他也没有想太多。

边伯贤正看着自己，用一种难以言喻的表情看着，却使得金钟大莫名发毛。

「伯贤……好像找你呢。」他戳了戳朴灿烈的手臂，指向边伯贤的方向道。朴灿烈疑惑的回过头去，随后对着那头招呼了下，向金钟大道别一下就走了。

奇怪，自己怎么会觉得边伯贤……

恨自己呢。

月色悄悄，金钟仁正趴在他身旁，他静静的看着他沉睡的容颜，默默觉得这是世界上最安稳的睡颜了。

而自己，永远也不会有这样的睡颜。

他翻了翻身，转了个方向朝着外侧，刚一拉好棉被，对面的人正对着他瞧。他的眼眸在黑暗中特别亮眼，仿若他的肤色，而对他的表情，却是冷冰冰的。

他的话卡在喉咙里。他害怕、他恐惧、他逃避。倏地，枕头下的手机震动了下惊醒了自己，他将头埋进棉被里，拿出手机观看。

「我就这么可怕吗？」金钟大在心底倒抽一口气。这是……

金俊勉的手机号码。

他不敢，不敢拉开棉被，怕金俊勉又像那样的对待他，他明明不是有意的，为什么总要把这份仇恨寄托在自己身上呢？或许，那是对于金俊勉一生唯一的机会，但现在，上天也还了他这个机会了啊。

黑暗中，他缓缓的想着那天，就是那天，金俊勉恨上自己的时刻。

一个青年趴在了SM Entertainment外的玻璃旁，探头探脑的，别人都会以为他是男饭，但金钟大自己清楚，他只是个想来报名的青年。正在他等待的时机，却没有等到想要的人，他失望的离开SM Entertainment，默默的想，自己的梦真的不能实现吗？

「叭——」突然的喇叭声，让金钟大吓坏了，眼见它已朝自己而来，自己已闪躲不了的同时……

「呃——」一个看上去比他年轻些的黑发青年冲了出来，护在了金钟大的面前。就在那一瞬间，金钟大还真以为天使下凡了。

他万万没想到，眼前这个救了自己的人，是恶魔。

他是金俊勉。

作为练习生的金俊勉正欢快的哼着小调，公司内部透露说自己过不了多久便能已SHINee的名义出道了，他笑了笑，兼顾学习和练习的他努力没有白费。

谁知道，便让金俊勉看到了这场车祸，又奋不顾身的挡了上去。

「救……救命啊。」金钟大看着那时和自己还素昧平生的金俊勉，只是用他天生的大嗓门喊着。喧嚣了些会，救护车就来了。

「……俊勉，你，可能不能出道了。」SM Entertainment练习室内，平时对他很好的哥哥沉重说道。

金俊勉心灰意冷的睨了睨窗外，再也没有看见那个男孩。

那个害他梦碎的男孩。

而金俊勉熬了七年，看到金钟大的第一眼便很确定就是他。那独特的猫咪嘴他并不会认错，扯开嘴角笑了笑，上天是公平的。

「唔……」金俊勉强吻着金钟大，放开他，冷眼看着他抱着膝盖跳上去跳下来。 「继续。」一声令下，金钟大自然不敢违抗，他以为这个面容姣好的队长人很好的，没想到他刚成为预备成员，就体罚了他。

此时，他也不知道自己到底做了什么事。只知道从京畿道离开时，妈妈耳提面命的话：「钟大啊，人在屋檐不得不低头。你训练时间甚少，前辈让你做什么，你就做什么，知道吗？」

金钟大的妈妈知道也会哭吧，自己的儿子只是去看自己的梦想，杀出来的一辆车，就这样毁了他儿子的人生。

金俊勉就喜欢看他痛苦的样子，特别是自己强吻他的时候，他那羞涩又娇媚的模样，简直是个妖精。

「停。」一声命令，冷汗直流的金钟大终于得以喘气，倒也不嫌弃金钟大湿腻的汗水，扣上了下额便开口问道：「记得吗？几年前，你在附近的路口，有个黑发男生为你挡了车。」他的语气冰冷，不容质疑的问着金钟大。

金钟大原本喘着气，随后默默的低下头，又抬眸，「……有、有的。」

为什么他要这样问呢？扣着他的人是恶魔，而那位救了自己的是天使。

两者怎能相提并论？金钟大此时在心底想着。

「金钟大，我就是那个当年为你挡车的哥哥。」好看的眉眼拧了起来，直逼着金钟大，「因为你，害我失去了良好的出道机会；害我得苦熬那么多年；害我……」他拉近了他，吻了一口，「又得跟你相见。」

金钟大感觉五雷轰顶，怎么会呢？两个人完全是不一样的人啊……

这时，金钟大才知道，他这几年来一直认为的天使。

是恶魔。

【5】

吴世勋一直觉得他就是讨厌金钟大，没理由的讨厌。他不喜欢所有人的目光一直盯着他瞧，把他这个忙内抛到一边去，好像他才是万众宠爱的老幺似的。

虽然到现在他都不出声，但是他能很明白，自己并不喜欢他。倒是很喜欢看他手足无措、惊慌的样子，自己也观察到了金钟大对于金俊勉的影响，虽然他和他是已久的室友，但也不代表金俊勉就会告诉他。

更何况，金俊勉看着金钟大的眼神是森冷的。

他好奇，平时待人和善的他怎么会待他如此呢？

有趣。他觉得和金钟大住在一起。

真是有趣极了。

客厅中，十二个人分别坐落在不同地方，表面上看个DVD，实际上是在你瞧我、我瞧你。金钟大一脸不安的低着头，就算自己再怎么想融入他们就是没有用，因为他们讨厌金钟大，他很清楚的。

就像现在，金俊勉的目光一直锁着他，他无法呼吸，他不想再次接受那种痛楚，这比吴亦凡打他还要令他身心煎熬。

都暻秀睁着大眼，眼白在眼眶底边溜来溜去地环顾四周，最后，他总算下了决定。 「……钟、钟大。」金钟大在这个时刻，就是觉得不会有人叫上自己的名字的，于是下意识的「啊？」了一声，看向站着的都暻秀。

都暻秀在黑暗中依旧可感觉到那些人的目光，只是默默的坐在金钟大的身边。金钟大就觉疑惑了，虽然和都暻秀平时也没有什么摩擦，但也没有熟悉到可以坐到他身边吧？

都暻秀借着室内的昏暗，只有DVD的光线支持下，开口对着他问道：「你好像很怕俊勉哥？」金钟大诧异的看着他，有……有这么明显吗？

其实还真明显中的明显。

见金钟大沉默，都暻秀再开启另个话题，「明天……去练习室，你可不可以教我唱歌？」又一惊吓，金钟大真的觉得都暻秀是个很难以形容的孩子。他就跟你不远不近，却又可以自然的吐出一直想说的问句。

金钟大就做不到。他在心底叹气。

「好。」简答下，都暻秀终于对金钟大笑了，又回去了原本的座位。

……他怎么觉得都暻秀那笑。

很不单纯。

看完了DVD后，众人往返自己卧室，金钟大默默的整理着自己的衣物，准备洗漱去，顿时感到非常自在。

只要金俊勉不在，几乎都让金钟大感觉轻松。

张艺兴单手托额，半卧在床上看着金钟大收拾的背影，心底有些不明的感觉窜升，他承认他是喜欢作弄金钟大。

就喜欢看他在他言语下无言；就喜欢看他在自己的轻密行为中无奈；就喜欢看他……例如现在，他的背影。

「喂。」金钟大在张艺兴的叫唤下回头，下意识的回头。 「暻秀跟你说了什么？」张艺兴询问的语气像是金钟大一定会告诉他似的。

「……暻秀让我明天教他唱歌。」他又转过头去，张艺兴美好的容颜漾起了不满，「喂。」他扣起金钟大的下额，蹲下身来，与他差不多高度。

他眼眸微眯，似像是在探索着什么，「原来你很怕我？」他又靠近了些，气息拂在金钟大的脸庞上，「我们可是有名的星辰CP啊。」

金钟大也许知道也许不知道，张艺兴时常利用星辰这理由来接近他，为的是拢揽自己的人气，也顺便……达成自己的目的。

例如，接近他？

挑了秀眉，他笑了笑，拉过金钟大紧紧的抱着。倒是金钟大惊慌了，张艺兴从来都只会在言语上对他怎样，从来都不曾做过这么大的肢体接触。

「……练习好些好吗？别人看了以为我插刀子给你了呢。」这是张艺兴放开惊慌中的金钟大，开口的第一句。

……可是，他的确有那种感觉。

SM Entertainment练习室内，刚刚结束了团体练习的时间，正好是中午，金钟大默默起身，反正午饭从没人跟他吃过，他每次都是一个人的。

而在今天，却有了不一样的变化，「钟大！」都暻秀挥着小手，朝着金钟大跑了过去，「你、你好……」金钟大待他们一向拘谨，生怕自己做了什么事就会重蹈覆辙。

都暻秀也不见怪，径自拉了拉金钟大的衣角往外走去。

一路上，金钟大总觉得有什么人在盯着他瞧，可是转过了身，只有安静的街道。 「想吃什么？」都暻秀拉着他的衣角从没放过，到底谁是弟弟啊。

算了，金钟大自己也觉得不像哥哥。

「……其实我不饿。」他默默的说，和都暻秀吃饭的话，他实在是吃不下去。只见他「哦」了一声，接着又拉着他走着。

他们来到间咖啡店，一进店门，都暻秀便问他想喝什么，金钟大微窘，他是什么意思呢？ 「……我来请你就好了。」闻言，都暻秀笑着应了声，径自往咖啡厅外走去。

「不知道你爱喝什么，就帮你买了杯拿铁。」金钟大生硬的递了过去，没想到自己还能有这样的机会。

都暻秀看了下他，还舔了唇一下，「谢谢。」

一路上，他们也没太多交谈，顶多是讨论唱歌而已。金钟大看着回到练习室的自己，又是自己一个，所以默默的独自练习唱歌。

「呃——」练习室里，传来一阵声音。 「暻秀？你怎么了？」金俊勉是第一个冲了过去的，接着才是一群人。

可是只是抓着颈子的都暻秀却无法说话，金钟大进不进去，他也不敢说要进去，只是有些担心暻秀，毕竟，他是自己刚刚还作伴过的人。

「俊勉哥，我觉得不对，先送去医院吧？」吴世勋看着都暻秀痛苦的样子，下了结论。

金俊勉的眉眼拧了起来，半晌，才让吴世勋去告诉经纪人。

「什么？声带受伤？」一群人围在都暻秀病房外的长廊，惊声问道。 「暻秀是主唱，怎么可能会不爱惜自己声带？」金钟仁问了问，看向了解释的医生。

他又不继续说，只是看了看在场的人，「你们……谁是金钟大先生？」金钟大一听被点名，默默的走了出来，「……我、我是。」

医生看了看他，开口说道：「就我刚刚所知，你请他喝了咖啡。」金钟大哑口无言，默默点头，医生又说，「……可是病人的体质是不能喝咖啡的。」

所有人看向金钟大，心底默默的讨论了起来，「……我不知道。」

医生环视了下，开口说道：「依我评估，少说要一个月，多则……不晓得。」

语毕，长廊内留下十一个少年，他们面面相觑，终于有人开了声，「你就这么忌妒暻秀哥吗？」吴世勋挡在金钟大面前，揪着他的衣领，眼底全是冷意。

朴灿烈冲了上去，拉开吴世勋对他的钳制，「喂，难道暻秀他不会明说吗？」这时换张艺兴说话了，「暻秀那么和善，说不定是钟大让他喝的。」

所有人挑了眉，看向了哑口无言的金钟大。他很清楚，今天不管是都暻秀设计他，还是他自己就干了这种事，他们只会把矛头指向他。

因为，他又不是他们的什么人。

「……是我做的。」抛下这句话，金钟大恍惚的从医院走了出来，面对湛蓝的天空，他不禁想问。

自己还能承受多久？

【6】

整个宿舍静悄悄的，只有两个人，吴世勋和金钟大回来收拾都暻秀的衣物准备住院，吴世勋是忙内，而金钟大，则是「凶手」。

吴世勋不耐的看着蹲在地上，整理都暻秀衣物的他的样子，他就看不惯他总爱这样装可怜，于是他起了身，往金钟大屁股踢了踢，「喂。 」

金钟大默默倒抽一口凉气，前几天被吴亦凡推倒的伤口还隐隐发疼，他努力镇定下来，只是转了头，疑惑的看着拧着眉的吴世勋。

「我说你，你就这么忌妒人吗？」吴世勋的心情全写在脸上，他双手抱胸，用种居高临下的角度望着他，金钟大像是只受惊的小猫，只是愣愣的蹲在那儿。

金钟大低了眸子，只是轻声道：「……我、我没有。」吴世勋闻言，又硬拉了他起来，「没有？你敢说你不是忌妒暻秀哥唱歌比你好，人气也比你高？」面对吴世勋怒气的质问，金钟大只是垂眸，并不多做言语。

其实可以说话的啊，金钟大在心底挣扎。

吴世勋不屑的「呿」了下，「真是心机重，明明跟暻秀哥不亲近，还能知道他不能喝咖啡。」该怎么说呢？吴世勋对他的冷潮热讽其实他早就已经习惯了。

以前，吴亦凡会打他，说他拖垮M队，害得他们几个的梦想毁了。

以前，张艺兴会用言语讥笑他，播放着他们M队的歌曲，直到他的Part便按暂停，用种深意的眼神，发出「啧啧」的声响朝他。

以前，鹿晗总是无视自己，把自己的遭遇看着理所当然，也是，鹿晗自己人气高，又是主唱，实在不需要跟他计较的。

以前，黄子韬会欺负他，用一种贪婪的目光看着自己，然后对自己不经意的上下其手。

以前，金珉锡虽也心疼他，但也不敢制止，大哥的样子只是摆来好看的，看着他被打、被骂、被讥讽，他也不敢吭声。

现在，吴世勋呢？他又要对他怎么了？

「就你这副死人样，会有饭才怪。」说完，吴世勋便随手拿了一本书朝金钟大丢了过去，「唰」的一声，金钟大柔软的面颊便出现了一道血疤。吴世勋丝毫不觉得自己过份，又向前推了推金钟大，随着空气中的弧度，使得他跌卧在都暻秀的行李箱里，屁股下的衣服都打乱了。

吴世勋冷哼一声，「活该，自己收拾。」语毕，便走了出去，大力的关上房门。

房间里的金钟大抚了抚自己的面颊，随后吃痛的「嘶」了一声，接着靠着自己的力量起了身，他安静的看着被打乱的衣物，又全部拿了出来，准备重新整理。

他不哭，绝对不哭。

慢吞吞的到了医院，吴亦凡忙责怪着金钟大怎么那么慢，倒忘了吴世勋那幸灾乐祸的样子。金钟大挨完骂后，又默默的走进都暻秀的病房，拉开了衣柜门，为他挂好衣物。

病床上的人儿原本在休息，听见声响后睁开了眼，他看着那个总是逆来顺受的背影，开口唤道：「钟大。」闻言，金钟大转过了身，只是看着他，没有要说话的意思。

都暻秀也不意外，自己就是要陷害他，理由嘛……「谢谢你的咖啡。」他又舔了舔心型的唇，「很好喝。」金钟大微怔，许久都只是看着他，半晌，他才转过身去，继续着他的动作，「不客气。」

床上的人挑了眉，又拉过棉被，转过身去继续休息。金钟大整理完了，离开时帮都暻秀掩上了棉被，才离开病房。

刚吃完晚饭，金钟大安静的看着饭桌上的餐盘、瓷碗、筷子。除了金珉锡在医院照顾都暻秀外，刚刚他们九个人一吃完饭马上就离开了座位，有些进房、有些洗漱、有些到了客厅休息。

但事实就是，独留在餐桌上的自己，必须自己收拾那么多的碗盘。

金钟大想着，现在不做的话等等他们又有言语，想着，也就起了身，安静的收拾着碗盘。朴灿烈从房门里出来，一入眼帘的是金钟大自己默默在收拾碗盘的情景，而客厅那群聊的很开心的人连看向那儿都没有过。

朴灿烈走近了金钟大的身旁，接过了他手上的碗盘，才细细瞧见了掌心上的满目疮痍。才二十出头的少年手心会是怎么样的？只见金钟大柔嫩的掌心仿若嵌上了一堆伤痕，大大小小的，还有贴着创可贴的，甚至有未包扎过的。

无声的朴灿烈快速的和金钟大合作，没多久，洗碗便完成了。金钟大看了看朴灿烈，心里其实很感激他的帮忙，但又细细的想着，他会不会被自己牵连？

只见朴灿烈不顾客厅内几个暗暗的目光，拉着金钟大便入了卧房。

「灿烈拉着钟大进去干麻？」黄子韬发出一问句，其实他很明白自己的酸意已经涌现。鹿晗睨了睨他，淡淡的开口：「他是你媳妇吗？管这么多。」

黄子韬瞪了鹿晗一眼，身旁的金钟仁正闭着眼眸，别人会以为他已熟睡，其实他都听的清楚。他明白他的善意还不够，才会让金钟大还不是那么依赖自己。

啊，他一定要保护他。不要伤害他。

嗯，不要伤害他。

金钟仁默默想着的同时，边伯贤倒是冷着一张脸，假装看着球赛，心思却不知道抛到了哪儿去。

要这样吗？好，没关系。

我边伯贤陪你玩。

房间内里头的两人沉默着，朴灿烈坐落在金钟大干净的床上，金钟大则是靠在自己的床沿边，两人各有所思，却始终没有个话儿。

「钟大。」朴灿烈的声音传来，金钟大下意识抬眸「嗯」了一声，就那一瞬间，视线上的人头便欺了下来，对准着他的柔软，缓缓的品尝。

朴灿烈其实以为金钟大会抗拒的，没想到他动也不动，没有回应，也没有挣扎，就只是愣在那儿。他放开他，高大的身子从床上落了下来，就像溜滑梯般，还带着些许稚气。

他对着他笑了笑，金钟大感觉到了温暖，情不自禁的靠近些，「我能说我很心疼你吗？」朴灿烈的声音很细微，似是呢喃，在金钟大的耳边回荡。

「……我以为，这辈子除了父母，没人会再对我说这样的话了。」他从不期望那几个人能给他什么好脸色看，对于他的温暖，现在却觉得是奢求。

朴灿烈笑了笑，揽过他的颈子，霸道的将金钟大圈在自己怀里。金钟大抵在他的胸膛前，他的心跳声被纳入他的耳膜里，静静的，却振奋人心。

许久，他才有了动作。 「他们总是这样对你吗？」朴灿烈执起金钟大柔嫩的掌心，将其摊开来，温柔的抚着，似是宝物般的珍惜。金钟大沉默，少见赖皮的不想离开这样温柔的呵护中，即使他知道他对于面前此人的，只有感激。

对，只有感激。

半晌，他才开口回道：「我自己不小心的。」金钟大就是这样，什么事都不想跟别人说，秘密总积在心底，到最后也不晓得会不会就此爆发。 「我等你。」朴灿烈抚上他柔顺的头发，用种轻轻、绵绵的语调说道：「我等你肯告诉我。」

金钟大抬眸看了看他，正想回答什么，房外却迎来了一个人。

「伯贤？」朴灿烈疑惑的道，怀里却还自然的搂着金钟大。门旁的边伯贤毫无表情的看着他们二人，那种眼神，深深令金钟大觉得发冷。

边伯贤还是站在门外，他睨了一眼金钟大，才对朴灿烈说道：「灿烈，你先出去，我有事想对钟大说。」他瞧了瞧边伯贤，又看了看眼有些尴尬的他，随后松开了手。

离开前，他在金钟大耳边说着，「伯贤他人很好，不会伤害你的。」

对啊，不会伤害我的。

你们都说不会伤害我的，最后呢。

最后呢？

【7】

边伯贤目送着朴灿烈出门，他才又垂着眸子掩上了门。转过身来，看着对自己甚是害怕的金钟大坐在床沿旁，后方的落地窗微微敞了开来，温热的光线照着他，令人感觉，他好像不是金钟大。

不是那个维维诺诺的他。

不是那个逆来顺受的他。

不是那个……让自己讨厌的他。

啊，他讨厌他呢。金钟大也知道的吧？

边伯贤靠在门边，眼神一直盯着小小的，倚在床沿旁的那个人。他小心翼翼的看着边伯贤，虽有些疑惑，但不敢公然声张。

半晌，他才开了口，「我很可怕吧？」他走近了些，坐上了朴灿烈刚刚的位置，还有着他的温度，「还是觉得，我们全部的人都很可怕？」

他的眼眸锁着他，几乎快要让他窒息，他缓缓的，想拉远些距离，坐落在床上的边伯贤立马拉紧他的手腕。 「想逃？」边伯贤挑着眉，望着有些惊慌的金钟大。

随后，他轻轻的抚上他细嫩的颈子，慢慢的，美丽的双手变成了囚禁。 「……唔。」边伯贤对他的囚禁从一开始只是抚摸，到现在，他已紧紧的锁住他的喉。

「……很窒息吧？」边伯贤放开了金钟大，「咳咳」的声响弥漫整个空间，「暻秀呢？他肯定比你还要痛苦吧？」他的声音缓慢而平淡，像是毒药，慢慢的侵蚀，然后殆尽。

「……没有。」金钟大不禁默默想着，为什么自己总是要把罪揽在身上呢？自己既不是圣人，更不是他们的兄弟。

兄弟啊，好遥远的名词。

兄弟就是打你、说着你拖垮我们的人。

兄弟就是迷恋自己身体的人。

兄弟就是冷眼旁观的人。

兄弟就是无视你的人。

啊，原来这就是兄弟。

「其实你很想杀我吧？」金钟大瞧着边伯贤，那种眼眸他很清楚，是怨恨。

他突然对他笑了，「我才不想杀你。」他靠近着他，一字一句的说道：「因为看着你活的痛苦，是我的快乐。」这句话默默的在金钟大心底生根，是吗？现在这样，大家觉得很开心吗？

哦，是这样。

边伯贤起了身，向着他书桌上的物品走去，扫了一回，拿起了桌上的专辑，拆开，将CD拿出来。

转了身。

硬生折断。

松开手，CD的落地声清楚的在金钟大的耳边回荡，最后回旋，躺平在地板上。 「我一点都不想要听你唱歌。」边伯贤对他来说是什么？他一直以为的对手、漠视、无声。

从这一刻起，全盘否认掉。

「我看到你的声音就觉得刺耳。」

「我讨厌自己被拿来跟你比较。」

「我讨厌别人把我跟你组成CP。」

「我讨厌……你的所有我都讨厌！」

碎了，全碎了。自己悉心照顾的香水百合硬生生被边伯贤扫荡在地，每日灌溉的水洒了出来，花瓶也因撞击发出细碎的声响。

金钟大愣愣的看着自己悉心照顾的花儿，就这样毁了。他起了身，朝着那方向走去，「……我知道你们都讨厌我。」跪在地上的金钟大低着眸子，捡起花瓶的碎片，每捡一片，他心里的伤口就越多。

仿若那些碎片都在割他的心，啃蚀他的理智。

其实金钟大可以反抗？

不，你错了。人都是这样的，只要有了习惯，便很难改掉，于是任由那些烂疮疤，默默的啃蚀自己的心灵。

边伯贤瞧着他，低眉的模样是很可怜，可是他并不在乎，凭什么他就是EXO最厉害的主唱？凭什么让自己在主唱占居第二？

输给这样的金钟大，边伯贤不能接受。

「我是主唱。」都暻秀在某个中国节目的自我介绍说道。

到了金钟大，他才舔了舔唇，努力用着学了很久的标准中文说道：「大家好，我是CHEN，我是主唱。」

到了边伯贤，他才换上那在人前温暖的笑容，「大家好，我是你们的牛肉，伯贤。」

啊……自己的名词被金钟大抢去了呢。

「你知道就好，那麻烦请你别来祸害我。」边伯贤拉起了金钟大正在捡拾的手，放着碎片的那只手因为震动而落了几片下来，划破了金钟大的手心。

金钟大倒抽一口气，咬着唇，忍耐着。

他只能忍耐。要想守住EXO，守住自己的梦想。

他就得忍耐。

「啊……对不起呢。」边伯贤依旧拉着他的手，丝毫没有因为面前人的疼痛而退缩，他看着那道血口，毫无灵魂的道了歉。

只见他起了身，从书桌拿了张卫生纸，又蹲了下来，「……你要好好活着啊，健健康康的，这样子……」他覆盖上金钟大的伤口，用力的按了按，「我们才会开心，EXO才会永远的。」

「走下去。」语毕，边伯贤放开了手，起身，关上了房门。

金钟大就像个娃娃，静静不动的坐在地板上，旁边还有那朵掉落下来的香水百合，他咬着牙，忍着疼痛把黏在伤口上的卫生纸拿开，靠近大拇指的手心硬生被划破。

看着这样的情景，他没有喊疼，也没有哭。

他只是默默的起身，坐在自己的书桌前，从抽屉内拿了一个医药箱。

默默的消毒。

默默的咬牙。

默默的忍耐。

默默的包扎。

灿烈啊，这就是你所谓的好人吗？

「你的手是怎么回事？」吴亦凡开了门，竟看到这样的情景。金钟大缓缓的包扎着自己的伤口，脸上没有什么喜怒可言。他就是这样默默的，才让吴亦凡感到挫折。

常常会想，金钟大这人是不是没有情绪，不知道什么叫做疼、什么叫难过、什么叫喊痛。他自嘲的笑了笑，不就是自己吗？

是自己害了他。

金钟大抬了眸，只是平淡的喊了句「队长」，然后继续他的动作。此时，吴亦凡霸道的拉过他的手，金钟大不禁「嘶」了一声，「……伯贤用的？」吴亦凡凝视着他，手的力道因为他的吃痛放柔了些。

他沉默，任由寂静在他们之间喧嚣。半晌，他才回道：「自己不小心的。」他怕吴亦凡继续追问，指了指地上的水渍，「花瓶碎了。」

身为金钟大的室友，吴亦凡清楚的知道金钟大喜欢香水百合，总是细心的照料着，用一种自己都没看过的神情灌溉它。

所以自己……拥抱他的时候，会有香水百合的气味。

他瞧了瞧金钟大，对于自己总是无法掌控他的心思，是让吴亦凡很挫折的一件事情。

自己是有点在乎他的……对吧。

对吗？

「……明天轮到我去照顾暻秀。」他顿了顿，努力让自己不要那么冰冷，「再买一朵给你，好吗？」他像是祈求他的认同，双眸盯着金钟大，期待他接下来的回答。

金钟大在心底惊恐了起来，他想要干麻？打自己？陷害自己？还是……

经过都暻秀的事，他无法不去联想这屋里的人对他是什么心思。即使吴亦凡现在是真心想帮他买花。

「……不用了。」金钟大缓了缓，垂着眸开口回道。遭到拒绝的吴亦凡莫名觉得自己很可笑，转而扣住金钟大的下巴，一字一句的问着：「灿烈呢？如果是灿烈买给你，你会接受吧？」

金钟大无语的看着他，细细想着，或许是吧。

至少朴灿烈不曾伤害过他。

「嗯？」许久没得到回应，吴亦凡正提醒着金钟大该做的事。 「队长你想买就买吧。」金钟大别过头，起身，走出了房间。

吴亦凡站在原地许久，搔了搔头发，自己或许……

只是想送花给他。

夜晚悄悄的来临，金钟大安静的闭上眼眸，金钟仁正凝视着他，细毛的睫毛在黑暗中还是如此俏丽，柔嫩的脸庞像是一滩水似的，有着粉嫩的感觉。

他不明白，自己的善意还不够多吗？自己是不讨厌金钟大的，因为……

他对他一见钟情。

像是那样，王子与公主的相遇，一入眼帘，便已决定是他。 「你好，我是金钟仁。」他极尽友善的对着有些尴尬的他说道，对方原本有些迟疑，最后还是伸出手，「你好，我叫金钟大。」

啊，连名字都是相遇的开始呢。

带着这样的幸福，金钟仁才安稳的睡去，手还依恋的握着金钟大的手。

而这一切，都被另一边床榻上的人看见了。

真是不乖，那人翻了翻身，拉紧了棉被，阖上眼眸。

晚安，钟大。

快到天亮的时刻，金钟大醒了过来，他缓缓的拉开金钟仁握在他手掌上的手，拉开了棉被，静静的走出房门。

打开浴室的门，按下开关，金钟大脱了自己的上衣，洁白的身体随着光线的照耀更加白皙，他对着镜子侧照着。啊，果然还没好呢。

从镜子那头看过去，金钟大的右边腋下到腰部的部份，有着大量的淤伤，紫红色的伤口清楚的在镜前浮现出来，那颜色有种病态的美，或许，是因为附在金钟大的身上。

他从口袋中拿出一瓶药膏，抬手在柜子里打开了棉棒盒，拿了一根。细细的对着镜子涂抹着，由于伤的是右边，拿着棉棒的左手也莫名的颤抖起来。

他的思绪被翻了出来。

——「我才不想杀你。」

——「因为看着你活的痛苦，是我的快乐。」

……是吗？自己就这么让他们快乐吗？

他很想带着自己，也就是这份快乐，完全消失殆尽。

但他做不到。

自己是多么努力练唱、多么想出道、多么想当歌手、多么认真的学习中文。那些认真的自己浮现了出来，在他的脑海里轮回了一遍。

所以他不能。是的，自己不能。

正当这么想的同时，浴室的门倏地被打了开来，他看着来人，一件棉质背心便将他显得如此精壮，就算粉丝都说他是少女，其实他觉得黄子韬是男人。

……对，他是自己的第一次。

原本睡眼惺忪的黄子韬只是想上个厕所，却没想到一开了门就看见金钟大皎洁的背部，他贪恋的看着，细细回味每个夜晚金钟大带给他的快乐。

关上门，不动声色的落了锁。 「你怎么在这儿？」他咽了咽口水，真的好美，「在擦药？」他从旁看见那瓶药膏，那是黄子韬给他的。

金钟大无声的点了头，起了身，正想穿上上衣回房间。 「等等。」黄子韬阻止了他，眼眸是那样的熟悉，「不陪陪我吗？」

金钟大在原地微怔，有些惊恐的看着他，「……今天、今天不要好了，而且，我才刚擦完药。」黄子韬妖魅的气质在这种时刻显得特别突出，他不禁在心底笑了笑，金钟大居然用这种理由拒绝他？

「没事儿。」黄子韬看了看他紧握在手中的上衣，用力一拉，上衣飞了出去，美人也落在了怀里。 「我不会弄疼你的，相信我。」

怀里的人儿默了声，虽然和黄子韬的每一次都是交易，但他必须承认，他真的很温柔。

……不像吴亦凡。

见他没有作声，黄子韬拉着他走进了另外一个独立的沐浴间，他看了看他，在细嫩的额上吻了吻，又贪恋的看着他的唇，随后吸取了甜美。

金钟大有些抗拒，推着黄子韬「唔、唔」的发出声响，这种暧昧的挣扎惹得黄子韬更加兴奋，他扣住金钟大的身子，细细的抚摸着他的背，温柔的搓揉。

突然，一个声音进了来。

「是谁？」门外的金珉锡问了一声，想上厕所的他站在厕所外，却看着灯亮着。黄子韬紧紧掩住金钟大的嘴巴，静了静心神后回道：「哥，我在呢。」

门外的金珉锡「哦」了一声，「好吧，我去另外一间。」

听见金珉锡细碎的声响，黄子韬才放开了金钟大。一放开，他又迷恋的再抱了一记，金钟大此时的神情略显娇媚，满脸通红的润颊、迷蒙的神情、凌乱的头发。

金钟大则是默了声，他觉得自己像个玩具。

他忘了，他比玩具还没尊严。

【8】

忘了有多久，自己没有真正哭过。以前的金钟大，就是遇到一些挫折他都会哭，但似乎这一切，都在进入EXO后，灰飞烟灭。

金钟大不是傻子，他知道自己会痛，也知道自己很傻，默默的容忍像流水一般，终究还是会逝去，只是徒劳。

他总是安静的看着窗棂外的天空，暗叹美好的蔚蓝怎么离他这么遥远，明明就在咫尺之间，却显示有如自由这样的困难。

金钟大觉得自己快要承受不住了。怎么办？

怎么办呢。

一个多月后，都暻秀的声带总算完全好了，一来公司也有盘算，二来都暻秀也不太愿意继续待在那样的空间里，每天都有着生离死别，简直就像是地狱般。

宿舍的客厅中，一群人围着圈子站着，面前站着经纪人，他环扫了一遍，确定是十二个人后，才开口说道：「公司现在有安排你们回归的想法，不过是冬季特别专辑，全体表演一首歌曲作为短期回归。」他顿了顿，又说道：「钟大、伯贤、暻秀、鹿晗首先回归，演唱一首抒情歌曲。」

他挑了眉，看了看面前的这群人，「有问题吗？」众人缓缓点了头，公司的决定他们从来都不能干涉，说什么做什么就对了。 「那好，明天准备到练习室。」经纪人语毕，便提步走出了宿舍。

但到门旁，稍微又停了停，「快要回归了，自己注意点，不要留下什么。」他复杂的表情在众人面前呈现，宛如真的只是叫他们注意身体，但又在说完时，看向了金钟大，他有些窘迫的摸了摸鼻头，才提步往卧房走去。

众人面面相觑，心中各有盘算，便分别自己做自己的事了。

金钟大关上房门，一往淡漠的面具被拆了下来，他真的很痛。疼痛迈入骨髓，像是拿根针刺进他的身体般，让他不禁打了个冷颤。

他想起这一个月来的折磨，已经快要承受不住了。吴世勋是那个带头的，他总是用那种看着不洁东西的眼神看着自己，随手就拿什么往金钟大丢，一开始都只是书、篮子，那样大面积的东西，最后演变成拿铅笔自己身体刺、拿卫生纸往自己嘴巴塞什么的。

吴世勋的嘲讽一向是冷淡式的，他就是要用言语激怒你，他想要看金钟大反抗，这样才有正当的理由继续欺负他。

一个礼拜前，他才真是见到了吴世勋的恐怖。那天他原本是要进浴室洗漱，但没想到吴世勋反常的拉了拉他的手，「喂，帮我吹头发。」他看不进吴世勋的心底，只是一直盯着他，有些疑惑和恐惧的样子。

吴世勋不满的表情漾在金钟大的眼眸前，「发呆什么呢，快。」最后，金钟大只得放下衣物，跟他往房间去。

进房时，还看见了鹿晗坐在书桌前，他只是睨了睨金钟大，又回头做自己的事。

吴世勋坐定于书桌前，指了指桌上的吹风机，努努嘴，示意金钟大开始。

只见金钟大缓缓的拿起了吹风机，轻轻的将插头插进插座。前几天右手手腕刚被金俊勉扭过，有些断裂的感觉，可是他不能去医院，他也不想去。

打开了开关，金钟大右手拿着吹风机，左手帮吴世勋揉着头发，很是轻柔，像是春风拂在自己身上，这么的舒爽。

金钟大的动作很轻，不知道是怕扯痛自己的伤口，还是什么的，总而言之，差点让吴世勋沉浸在这样的氛围中。

直到一道声响，才破坏了这样美好的景象。 「唰——」的一声，金钟大的右手腕顿时有些吃痛，导致吹风机掉落在吴世勋脚边，满地的温热让吴世勋不满了，从镜子中映出自己的表情，又还给了金钟大。

旁边的鹿晗睨了睨，又转了过去，好像刚刚根本没发生什么事。

「对不起。」金钟大抚着右手腕，有些艰难的从地上拿起吹风机，正要起身，吴世勋便抓着他的头发，往抽屉上撞。 「咚咚」的声响在这个房间内传来，金钟大感觉自己的脑袋有些混乱，吴世勋的每一击对自己来说都是雪上加霜。

还没来得及缓和过来，吴世勋立马抓起金钟大，高傲的神情看着他已有些瘀血的额头，冷哼了一声，「捡起来。」他的声音宛如冬日里的冰棒，不对时的东西，却也对别人造成这样的伤害。

他还记得，那时刚成为预备成员的时候，吴世勋还请他吃过冰棒。

是什么时候，那样好看的容颜，变成了这副模样？

金钟大没敢抚着头，他怕吴世勋又开始拿着自己的头往抽屉撞。蹲下去的时刻，金钟大看见鹿晗冷眼旁观的眼眸，原来霜冷是这样的感觉。

也是，已经冬天了呢。春夏秋冬，他金钟大，已经被折磨了大概有两个春夏秋冬了。

啊，过完这个冬天，就正式满了，他记得。

正当金钟大捡起了吹风机，吴世勋却一把抢走，站起身来，将插头插进了插座。他什么都没说，强劲的力量就把金钟大压了下去，金钟大看着镜子中的自己，真是太好笑了。

他坏意的嘴角已经微微扬起，像他的猫咪嘴一样，却有着尘世的脏恶。他打开了吹风机，将开关调到最大，随后将金钟大的手臂置在桌上，就这样，没有任何阻拦，吹风机的热风直对着他的皮肤吹，「你辛苦了，现在我来帮你。」

吴世勋的表情仿如恶魔，皮肤上的痛觉一阵一阵的传来，像是缓缓点燃的热火般，快要让他疯狂，咬着牙，他努力让自己分散注意力。

但实在是太痛了。

吴世勋看着他痛苦，反而有些兴奋，他缓缓的开口说道：「啊，这儿红了呢。」他指着正在遭受折磨的地方，只是笑了笑。

鹿晗从书桌前站起了身，倚靠于书架边，双手抱胸，冷眼旁观着。脚步丝毫没有移动的迹象。

见死不救。金钟大第一次感觉到中国成语是多么的实用。

瞧，现在他不就经历到了？

他很想喊朴灿烈，但又想起前几天他才为了他跟他们打了架，并不想将他牵扯进来。而金钟仁现在又在练习室练舞，怎么可能会在。

求助无门，大概是金钟大现在的写照了。

夜晚，浴室中的灯亮着，明天就是他们的回归舞台了，但他金钟大现在在干麻？

黄子韬的深刻坚实的进驻于他的体内，他微微的呻吟着，这几天以来他已经不知道什么叫痛了，他掐着黄子韬刚染过的头发，面前的人正拉着他拥入怀里，囚禁于他的嘴唇，吸取着他的报酬。

迷蒙中，黄子韬又看见金钟大那样的模样，他很好奇，男人的肌肤为何能如此白皙、透亮？像是琉璃般，光芒四射的，让他舍不得放手。

他一闷哼，坚实退出了金钟大的体内，抱了抱他几经折腾的身子，又贪恋的吻了吻他的后背，尽管他后背满是伤口，却还是如此甜美。

黄子韬的手像是火苗，从后方抚着金钟大前方的白皙，自己怎么会这么迷恋他的身体呢？金钟大静了静心神，正想走出浴缸，却被后背的人紧紧抱住，「陪陪我。」他拨开金钟大汗水淋漓的碎发，目光温柔的说道：「我很想你。 」

金钟大无声的被黄子韬拥在怀里，黄子韬总说他爱自己，却还是对着受难的自己漠视过去，只有夜晚，黄子韬才会叫他的名字，在耳边细细呢喃着自己多么对不起他。

但那只是为了他的欢快。

金钟大很清楚，这些都只是交易。

都不知道过了多久，黄子韬才拉起他，为他收拾了善后，才穿上了衣服，往房间走去。他坐在马桶上，细细的回想着这几天的不堪。

前几天吴世勋还舀了马桶的水，逼自己一定要喝下去。

前天则是张艺兴用言语讥讽着他，「要让我为你的歌声伴奏？」他拍了拍金钟大的肩膀，「那我们得配合的好些啊，星辰。」

昨天则是吴亦凡对自己的暴打，自己安静的把他送给自己的香水百合都丢了，自从他去照顾都暻秀的那天，每天都会拿一朵放到金钟大的桌上。他瞪着眼，指着自己骂着，他说怎么能把他送的花都丢掉。

他怎么能呢？你说呢？

思毕，他静静的穿上衣服，打开了门，正想走出门外，却站了一个人，「……哥。」金钟仁冷着脸，沉默了下才开口唤道。他一颤，刚刚……黄子韬出去有被他看到吗？

他揉了揉头发，尴尬的开了口：「上厕所啊？给你。」语毕，正想走了出来，金钟仁却捂了他的嘴，把他拖进浴室内，落了锁。

他睁着大眼，惊恐的看着把他钳制住的金钟仁，金钟仁倒是很冷静，他抬眸，碰上高高的莲蓬头，拉开了开关，水波便落下于整个浴缸中。

金钟大的身体已经不能接受这样的寒冷，现在已是冬天，连金钟仁都穿着件棉质毛衣，但他的眼眸却像是一头狼，紧紧锁着已经有些不行的金钟大，他俯着身，动手撕毁金钟大身上罩着的白衬衫，一个眼神，显示出了他有多愤怒。

他低着嗓子，扁扁的声音在金钟大的耳边盘旋，「哥，我是这么的爱着你……」他环视了一遍，眼中满是不能相信，「你怎么能这样对我？ 」

金钟仁的愤怒不是没有原因的，金钟大的身子，吻痕、印记就不说了，还有啃咬的痕迹，同时显目的瘀青又让金钟仁心下一抽，但现在他的理智接受不了，他无法接受他爱了那么久的人，竟然……

「你跟他做了？」就算事实摆在眼前，他还是想确认一次。金钟大垂着眸，楚楚可怜的模样又让金钟仁心软了。

但就因为接下来这个动作，金钟仁心碎了。

他缓缓的点着头，咬着唇，却不看向金钟仁。

——「灿烈拉着钟大进去干麻？」

——「他是你媳妇吗？管那么多。」

原来啊。

自己虽早已知道黄子韬对金钟大贪婪的目光，但没想到，他们竟然……

想到了这儿，金钟仁的怒火再也忍不住，他的长腿跨进了浴缸，拉过了金钟大，狠狠的蹂躏着他的双唇，金钟大「唔、唔」的抗拒着，但这更加深了金钟仁的禁锢。

拉了他起身，他将他粗鲁的靠于墙上，右手钳制着他的双手于墙上，狠狠的让金钟大遭受了痛楚。他眯着眼眸，才看清楚了身上的印记，他和黄子韬干了这种肮脏事……

持着这样的思想，他单手脱下了自己的裤子，金钟大惊恐的看着他，开口问道：「……钟、钟仁，你要干麻？」金钟仁扯开笑容，也不说话，只见他也扯下金钟大的裤子，随后靠近了他些，在他耳边低语着，「……你觉得，我想干麻？」

金钟大摇着头，「你不能……我是你——」不顾金钟大的话语，金钟仁快速的将他翻转了过来，没有带着任何前戏，马上将坚实进驻金钟大的体内。一闷哼，一呻吟，都是不同心思，金钟大感觉自己久没出现的泪水似乎都快涌流了出来，但他始终还没感觉到湿润。

金钟仁撞击着他，一字一句带着恨意，在他的耳边回荡，「……我这么爱惜你、保护你……你竟然、竟然和TAO……」金钟大无法解释，他从一开始就很清楚，和黄子韬的交易一但开始，就不会有结束的一天。

人的贪念，大多是习惯慢慢养肥，然后从牢笼里放出来，祸害了他人。

最后，金钟仁用力的撞击了下，才将紧实抽离开了金钟大的体内，他喘着粗气，带着情欲的感觉，凝视着此时挂在他身上的金钟大，「多少？ 」

金钟大的眼神带着一点不解，疑惑的眼神传向了金钟仁，金钟仁扣住他的下巴，缓缓的、轻轻的，却冰冷的说道：「他给了你多少？他能给的，我一样行。」

顿时，耻辱的感觉从金钟大的身下蔓延开来，金钟仁……

是把他当成牛郎吗？

啊，他忘了，牛郎可没满身伤痕的。

尽量掩饰自己的疲惫，缓缓的回道：「……他没有给我什么。」闻言，金钟仁嘲笑的「哈」了一声，「那意思是说，你来者不拒？」

意识到自己隐约的在乎，金钟仁挥去那些念头，盯着他问道：「还有谁？这屋里的人，是不是都跟你做过了？」

金钟仁不知道这话对金钟大伤害极深，他看着总是依赖在自己身边，总是为自己挺身而出的他，觉得自己真脏。

见金钟大默不作声，金钟仁冷哼一声，推了推金钟大，拿起了衣服，往门外走去。

金钟大冷静的站起身子，却发现全身都在颤抖，他缓缓的扶着周围的摆设，才走到了镜子面前，他看看自己，一件白衬衫被撕毁，他却只能拿它当遮蔽物，身上凌乱的印记、吻痕甚至是伤口，都是他们对他的伤害。

想起了朴灿烈，那个总是保护他，对着他笑的男孩。

灿烈，对不起啊，哥……

不能永远的那么坚强。

【9】

今天是他们Christmas Day的GB舞台，一早就来到了音乐节目等待，鹿晗此时站于待机室外的落地窗前，沉默着，眼眸却显示着些讯息。

只见金钟大有些缓慢的向着鹿晗走去，随后怯怯的开了口：「……鹿、鹿晗哥，伯贤让我告知你，等等要录制了。」

鹿晗缓缓的转过头，眼前的人已经梳理好了头发，但妆还未全上，只是淡淡的扑了粉，却还是未减他的憔悴。

金钟大有些不习惯，只是尴尬的顿了顿，正想走开。

「你知道你正被恶魔觊觎着吗？」鹿晗语落，缓缓的，在金钟大心中投了一颗炸弹，「……什么？」

他冷着脸，完全跟节目的温和模样不一样，「他们都喜欢你。」顿了顿，迎上他的眸子，「那些欺负你的人。」

只见金钟大在原地微怔，他正在消化着鹿晗的话语，却未想到，又冒出了一句：「我不喜欢你。」他缓缓的说着，语气很平淡，却让金钟大觉得可怕，「从第一眼开始，我就讨厌你。」

「……你猜错了，他们都讨厌我。」自我嘲笑着，金钟大缓缓的扯开了嘴角，他们怎么可能喜欢自己？他们是这样的……

邪恶、冷血、不顾他的感受。

闻言，鹿晗的眸子黯淡了几分，「……信不信随你。」他拉紧了自己的羽绒外套，好像要给自己温暖似的，「你一定觉得我很冷血吧？」他问着，眼神却飘向窗外。

「不会啊。」金钟大望着他，又提手拉开了窗帘，「你只是不想自己受伤而已。」

此时，鹿晗的视线移向了金钟大，他眯着眼眸，缓缓的问道：「凭什么你这样认为？」身旁的他没有什么表情，只是「嗯」了一声，然后不说话了。

鹿晗的心底有些东西在蕴酿，他怎么可以轻易的知道……

算了，没关系，反正自己不在意。

离开了鹿晗身边，因为Cody姐姐说轮到自己梳化了。

一路上走回，他细细想着鹿晗话语的意思。在最后，那些思想转为噗嗤一笑。

怎么可能呢，那些恶魔。

他们只是想看他痛苦而已。

「你脸色很不好呢……」，金钟大坐落在妆台前，看着朴灿烈担心的眼眸，只是扯开嘴角笑了笑。

原来又过了一个月了。金钟大想着。

真的要满两年了呢，自己居然承受两年了。

一旁的Cody姐姐看着镜子前的他，轻声说道：「你还好吧？最近的妆越化越厚了。」金钟大并不作声，自己的脸色是一天比一天差了，每天面对着实质的殴打、虚质的嘲讽……明明早该习惯了啊。

「最近失眠比较严重。」他笑了笑，但那笑容又像是烈日下的冰块，马上就消逝了。

Cody姐姐抿了唇，安静了下来，又继续遮掩他的无精打采。 「钟大，准备一下，换你了。」朴灿烈的声音在耳边响起，他都不知道自己在这坐了多久了。

「嗯。」他轻轻应了声，正想起身，却一个偏头站不稳。 「还好吧？」幸好朴灿烈即时扶住，不然Cody姐姐又要补妆了……

他示意朴灿烈不要瞎操心，实际上是很艰难的走出了待机室。踩着缓慢的脚步，走到了舞台上，暗暗想着幸好今天是坐着表演的。

鹿晗早已落座于舞台上的高脚椅，见金钟大坐下，很异常的一直盯着金钟大，他一个转身，便看见了那道目光。

「……怎、怎么了吗？」他有些惊慌，鹿晗从来没有用这样的目光看着自己。其实鹿晗也没有什么意思，就觉得自己从来没有正视过他，每个他被欺负的情景，他都记的很深。

他总是站在角落，就那样看着，没有想出手的冲动。

毕竟，自己没必要淌这浑水。

金钟大见鹿晗并不搭理他，只是又转过了头，调一调耳机后不作声，他心下叹了一声，想起了金钟仁近来对他的变化。

自从那晚，金钟仁照常对着他笑，还是装的很保护他。但是好几个夜晚，他总是惊恐的看着像头狼的金钟仁，用眼眸残忍的指责他对自己的蹂躏。

啊，原来自己这么可悲。

想到这，都暻秀和边伯贤都上了舞台，都暻秀从他身旁走过，带来了一阵风，「幸好现在是冬天呢。」都暻秀好看的笑容漾在金钟大的眸前，「才能穿长袖，遮住你丑陋的伤口啊。」

金钟大微怔，还未回过神来，边伯贤的声音便传了来：「瞧你那什么模样？我们现在可是很快乐啊。」语毕，边伯贤的眸子黯了下来，仿佛刚刚那个笑着的，不是他。

抒情舞台结束后，紧接着又得赶上GB，他们四人连同伴奏的张艺兴也赶紧赶回待机室，金钟大没想太多，等GB完他差不多就能休息了。

嗯，休息。

正当金钟大刚要锁上换衣间的门锁时，四只洁白的手指阻挡了他，他一扳，那人的脸庞便出现了。 「干麻？」张艺兴睨了睨他，进入了这狭小的换衣间，将门锁锁上。

金钟大有些无奈，他现在又想干麻了？只见张艺兴转过身，脱下了毛衣，柔滑的背部便呈现在金钟大的眼前，金钟大有些窘迫，只得呆站在原地。

张艺兴扣好衬衫最后一颗扣子，转过了身，看着金钟大呆呆的模样，话不多说，直接脱了他的毛衣，「你、你干麻？」他警戒的看着张艺兴，现在的他极度的不相信人，就像那时，他相信了都暻秀，都暻秀却设计他。

张艺兴「嗤」了一声，拿过架上的衬衫，帮着金钟大穿好。

动作完成，静了声，像是在思考什么事情。倏地，他突然拍了拍金钟大的腰，在他耳边说：「……我看到了，你和钟仁。」他的声音侵蚀着金钟大的耳膜，缓缓的，就像人家拿根针，一点一滴的刺入你的皮肤。

「贱货。」张艺兴在他耳旁低语，像是夺命的魔咒，震撼着金钟大。半晌，他才回过神来，他不知道张艺兴离开了多久，只知道自己肯定延误了舞台。

于是他边跑边扣好吊带，急急忙忙的赶上舞台，「对不起、对不起！」他看着那些脸色不耐的工作人员们，只是一直鞠躬道歉。

PD烦躁的挥了挥手，示意现在准备，才开始了录制。

安可舞台，他站在一旁，心底却有着满满的空虚，他要离开了呢，很像依恋的，他细细的看着舞台周遭的陈设，自己居然就要这么的离开了。

他又抬眸，看到了五颜六色的应援牌，只有几处是自己的。随后，又望见一个应援牌，自己旁边有着张艺兴的身影，用萤光色的色纸写着「星辰大发」。

原来，他曾经用那样的眼神看着自己。

是表面吧？金钟大想。

啊，不好意思呢，你们表面的星辰却是如此肮脏。

他下意识的看了看自己，默默的搓了搓身子，自己这么卑劣，怎么能担当名字如此美丽的CP名呢。

安可结束了，金钟大仿佛是来参加自己告别式般的，对着饭们鞠躬了很久。而正当他抬起头时，于远处看见了一个温暖的身影，正对着他招手。

啊，灿烈啊，我走了，你会哭吗？

他在心底一遍一遍低语着，边走近，边默默说着一句。

不要哭喔，你有那么多饭，有那么多要好的兄弟。

你不能哭喔。

而当他终于碰到朴灿烈的手时，隐藏许久的眼泪在眼眶里打转。

原来自己还有眼泪。金钟大想。

朴灿烈瞧了瞧他，原本温暖的笑容隐了下去，「……怎、怎么了？」他在他耳边的轻声问着：「又痛了吗？」金钟大抬眸，只是对他笑了笑。

而正当金钟大踩了第一阶楼梯时，一只脚却突然冒了出来，「硄」的一声，金钟大已经不知道发生什么事了。

药水味，白色的空间，略硬的床榻。 「……医、医院？」金钟大嚷了一声，很快的却看见隔壁的景象。

全部的人都在给边伯贤递吃的、拿喝的，一边跟他聊天，他也照常的用自己的幽默感染众人。可是在他隔壁床的金钟大身旁却空无一人。

此时，金钟仁却看见了他，过来热情的揽了揽他的肩，「……哥，你醒来了啊。」金钟仁的眼眸带着冷峻，金钟大非常好奇那语气怎么能如此温暖。

众人听见金钟仁的话语，忙的往金钟大的病床移动。 「你知不知道你跌下来时是伯贤哥帮你挡着的？」开口的是吴世勋，金钟大的目光却向着金俊勉。

那双眼眸，幽暗的练习室，「咚咚」声……

时间回归到了前几天。站着的金钟大不安的环顾四周，金俊勉坐在床榻上，用那双平时善良的眼眸锁着他。

像夸父追日般，金钟大想起了前几天学习到的中国成语，只是无意的徒劳。他终究还是得面对金俊勉，面对那个天使与恶魔并存的人。

「脱掉。」金俊勉的声音如此冷静，他都快要不确定是不是他说出口的。金钟大愣在当地，久久未有反应。金俊勉站起了身，缓缓的走向金钟大。

每一步，对金钟大来说都是折磨。

那双善良和邪恶并存的眼眸。

那个让他窒息的练习室。

那一声声侵蚀着他的声响。

金俊勉靠近了金钟大，拉开了薄外套的拉链，只是看着，并没有什么动作。其实他真的以为他又要对他怎么了，金钟大愣愣的看着金俊勉，眼神却有着警戒。

只见金俊勉的冷眸还是存在，开口问道：「你自己脱还是我扯掉？」金钟大缓缓的摇头，但是就算只是一点点的幅度，他也注意到了。

带着不明的情绪笑了一声，随后一手钳制金钟大的双手，一手动手脱去金钟大的衣衫，丢了衣衫于地上，金俊勉只是盯着，默不作声。

半晌，金俊勉才有了动作。他靠近了金钟大，从背后环抱了他，手抚上了细洁的胸膛，动作轻柔的让金钟大不敢置信。

正当金钟大害怕之际，有个凉凉的触感在胸膛上蔓延开来，「……为、为什么？」他看着金俊勉低垂的脸庞，只是认真的在为他上药。

那样的神情金俊勉从没对他显示过，他看着他的神情总是冷淡、无情的，他清楚的知道金俊勉恨自己，但他现在是什么意思？

「很疼吧？」金俊勉的嗓音扁扁的，「……还好。」语毕，金俊勉抬了眸子，重重吻上了金钟大的甜美，柔软的触感使得金俊勉放松了些，金钟大却慌张的推了推他。

啊，他害怕自己。金俊勉在心底自嘲的想着。

他凝视着自己用仇恨灌溉的男子，对自己的眼神满是惧怕，但又仿佛像个娃娃，只要他用力一掐，他就会消失。

消失？

金俊勉拧了眉。

金钟大见他脸色又不好了，只是不敢说话。半晌，他才闷闷的说道：「……我可以穿衣服了吗？」

金俊勉没说什么，只是与他的距离拉远了些，金钟大才转过了身，套上了衣衫。身后之人看着这样的情景，想着，如果他不是当年那个男孩就好了。

可惜，命运就是这样。

「……胸膛是世勋捶打的，头也是他拿去撞的。」他顿了顿，顿时有些希望金钟大哭泣，「手臂是亦凡吧？那背呢？」他一一询问着，就像关心自己儿子在学校有没有被欺负般的，这样问着他。

只见金钟大转过身，俯身，拉开了长裤。膝盖处的上方，淤血囤积着整个面积，像是混浊的胎记，有些恶心。

金俊勉说不出话来，因为那是自己干的。自从他成为了储备成员，自己就拿队长的权力对他「特别训练」……

他还记得每个夜晚，他是如何羞辱金钟大。

他曾经推倒他，大脚硬生生的踩着金钟大的身子。

他曾经让他抱着膝盖，跳上跳下有了两个多小时。

他曾经强吻着他，又在离开他后赏了他耳光。

骂他「脏东西」。

「……那你怎么不问这里呢？」他低着眸，显得相当依顺，「这是你给我的。」金俊勉像是被震慑到，他想说话，双膝的那片淤血却硬生生的锁了金俊勉的喉。

原来自己也是扼杀他的人。金俊勉想着。

此时金钟大想起了那样的他，急急的拉了棉被躲在里头，身上洁白的遮盖有些颤动。

他，在发抖。

吴世勋才不理他，走上前去，一把就扯开了棉被，「喂，装死吗？」

是啊，能死的话……就好了。

见他不作声，吴世勋继续说着，「你懂不懂感恩啊？伯贤哥帮你自己却受伤，你伤那么轻。逃避？什么意思啊你。」倒是金钟仁冷着眸子，缓缓的对着吴世勋说道：「闭嘴。」

吴世勋愣了愣，就算他知道金钟仁总是袒护金钟大，但也没想到会对自己如此严厉。他努努嘴，觉得自讨没趣，忙躲在金俊勉的身后。

金俊勉看了看吴世勋，拍了拍他的肩后道：「都出去吧，他们需要休息。」

队长一声令下，没有几个有意见的，原本吵杂的空间，顿时多了份清静。

却有些诡异。

边伯贤躺卧于他的隔壁病床，额上还缠着纱布，眼眸却一直锁着他，金钟大被他盯的有些莫名奇妙。

啊，金钟大想了起来。

——「瞧你那什么模样？我们现在可是很快乐啊。」

对啊，他要让自己活着，他们的快乐不能消失。

「喂。」边伯贤叫了叫失神的他，他转过头来，却没有好奇的意思，「你知道我为什么救你吗？」

边伯贤从来都没看过这样的他，他的脸庞原本是沉静的，此时却在他的瞳孔中一再的放大。

金钟大笑了。他边伯贤保证那是个很美丽的笑容。

他努力让自己的声音听起来不那么惊喜，随后开口说道：「……你、你笑什么？」金钟大转正了脸庞，从边伯贤的角度看来，他的长睫毛被灯光照耀着，一闪一闪的，不比鹿晗的眼眸逊色，柔嫩的脸颊看上去是那么白皙。

他忘了，近看着他的脸，会发现很多粉扑在他的脸庞上。

「……我死了，你们就不快乐了。」边伯贤一震，他刚刚的眼眸透露的……是什么？

他想起来了，金俊勉有次给他说练习生时未能以SHINee出道的事情。

啊，就是那个眼神。那种……

极尽失望，整个世界都黯淡的眼神。

边伯贤不晓得自己现在在想什么，话说出口时，他都未能察觉自己的声音在颤抖：「……你、你在想什么？」金钟大闭上眼眸，并不回答他的话语，「你说，人死后会到哪儿去呢？」

「回答我！」边伯贤不晓得自己为什么要这样吼他，只是觉得心口处快要窒息了，整个世界仿佛暗了下来，没了生息。

如果他看不见那个总是躲在浴室里擦药的傻子。

如果他看不见吴世勋对他嘲讽他还一脸的淡漠。

如果他看不见他唱歌那认真的模样。

如果他看不见那个有时惊恐有时慌张的他。

……他会死吗？

边伯贤不断问着自己。

金钟大，他会死吗？

【10】

朴灿烈记得，那日是平安夜，韩国正下着漫天纷飞的雪，那雪洁白纯净，掉在手中还会融化，像是注定凋零的感觉。

有谁不会凋零呢？

金钟大静静的坐落于病床上，旁边的边伯贤并不说话，只是一直望着天花板。一旁的行李显示出一些讯息，朴灿烈刚刚已为了他收拾行李，准备回到宿舍去，而他不在的原因则是去办出院手续。

「……要出院了啊。」半晌，一直沉默的边伯贤才勉强挤出这句话，他转头看向金钟大的背影，不知道为什么，他总有种感觉……

好像，金钟大就快要消失的感觉。

金钟大没有搭话，虽然可以出院了，但他现在全身疲惫，幸好是外伤，不然让医生看到那些伤口的话……

他拉紧了围巾，只是头也不回的对边伯贤说道： 「好好养病。」其实金钟大也知道边伯贤最近几天有些奇怪，例如……

他会看着他，整天都不说话，就只是看着他。

他会偶尔冒出几句匪夷所思的话，搞的他有些慌张。

他会用一种眼神看他，不知道怎么形容，就是……

自己快要消失的那种表情。

……啊，他知道了吗？

他知道自己想要消失了。

「钟大。」沉思之际，朴灿烈已经打开了门，走了过来，「我们回宿舍吧。」他对他伸出手，虽没笑着，却还是很温柔，像是自己喜欢的香水百合，柔软细致。

他起了身，缓缓的将手交给他，此时，却冒出了一个声音：「一起出院不好吗？」边伯贤看着他们两个，居然有些想哭的冲动，他总觉得，金钟大最近的眼神又更不一样了，不像绝望、不像难过，却有些像一种情绪。

习惯。

曾几何时，他发现金钟大已经习惯了他们的一切。

习惯他们对他拳打脚踢。

习惯他们对他嘲讽个没完。

习惯他们对他指使来指使去。

而他们，却也很自私的……

把金钟大的习惯，当成习惯。

「你在说什么傻话啊？」朴灿烈难得对边伯贤露出些不满，倏地，他看见了他额上的纱布，语气顿时有些放软，「大家都在练习室努力练习，一起出院很不公平的。」

边伯贤默了声，看向了金钟大，话却是对朴灿烈说的：「……等我回去。」金钟大没有什么反应，只是看了看边伯贤，又转过头去。

「放心啦。」朴灿烈挥了挥手，拿着行李故作轻松的扶着金钟大出门。

门关上，边伯贤的心有些空落，总觉得自己再也见不到他了。

别多想了，等自己回去，他会在的。

坐着经纪人的车回到了宿舍附近，刚下了车，经纪人的声音便传了来：「灿烈，你好好照顾钟大，我先去公司一下，等等就回来。」朴灿烈对他点了头，他才开车离去。

「灿烈。」金钟大走了走，又停下了脚步，站在原地不动，「怎么了？」在他身旁搀扶着的他有些担心，急忙问着。

只见他摇了头，抬眸望向天空，现正正下着雪，金钟大有些贪恋的，伸手触碰了一雪花，雪花却在手中缓缓的化开。

突然，他看见了。

手上，满满的伤口，大大小小的，都有着他和他们的回忆。

……啊，自己和他们的回忆居然是靠伤痕来怀念。

朴灿烈看着他，像是一个殒落在尘世的天使，眼眸却有着些黯淡的悲伤。他将视线锁定他，开口说道：「……我喜欢你。」

金钟大微愣，抬眸，看向了他。他不是不知道……只是。

自己就要离开了。

他难得的笑了笑，是个真心的笑，「灿烈。」他唤着他，引来朴灿烈的关注，「嗯」的一声。

「我对你的，只有感激。」金钟大轻轻的说道，听在朴灿烈心底，却有些酸酸的。 「……能被你感激，也挺好的呢。」他又像在医院时，故作轻松的笑道。

金钟大看着他，顿时有些怜惜。自己居然拒绝了对自己那么好的人。

……可是这样的感情也只是短暂的。

「……天冷，先进去吧。」尴尬的朴灿烈搂了搂金钟大，知道他的身体现正受不了这样的摧残，幸好他也听话，任由朴灿烈扶了进去。

进入宿舍，表面上一种暖意垄罩着他们两个，但金钟大很清楚，他明天就不在这个屋子了。他想起了冰箱角落，记得吴世勋都喜欢在那叫自己罚跪，嘴里咬着颗硕大的苹果，直到自己膝盖酸、嘴巴也酸时，他才叫自己滚。

「……膝盖不是不好吗，我帮你复建下吧？对唱歌很有自信，咬着苹果会让你唱更大声的。」他这样对他说道，眼眸没有任何温度。

带着缓步移动到了房间内，此时，金钟大仿佛看见了金俊勉的虚像。

「凶手。」他坐着轮椅，对着金钟大睁眼说道，发色依然是当年初见他的黑色，有点青涩、纯真，却残忍的指责自己是扼杀他梦想的人。

金钟大有些慌乱，退后了几步，「碰」的一声，书架上的东西都洒落了下来，他抚着头，看见地上他们出过的几张专辑，抬手拿了起来，却有些绝望。

他千里迢迢从京畿道上来首尔，靠着自己的努力从练习生变成EXO的成员，而现在，终止他努力的，居然是自己。

金钟大以前真的很脆弱，遇到一些小事就会挫折很久，可是自从他立志当歌手后，所有的阻拦都被他挥去。

老师说他跳舞不好，他就忍着膝盖的瘀血，拼命跳，跳到自己在练习室内虚脱。

老师说他高音需要加强，他就不顾张艺兴的嘲讽，练习高音到有些头晕。

老师说他要去中国发展了，他就自己拿著书，自己苦练，常常熬夜失眠。

但现在，自己做的努力，都要灰飞烟灭了。

想到这，竟有些眼眶发热，最近到底是怎么了？难道是要离开，有些舍不得？

……他们可是折磨自己的恶魔啊。

「钟大。」朴灿烈有些恍神，他看着金钟大独自望向窗外，眼神有些涣散，带着尘世难得的纯洁，好像有一些光芒在他身上盘旋一样。

闻言，金钟大转了头，对着他「嗯」了一声。朴灿烈走近了金钟大，手里拿着一杯水和几颗药丸，「吃药吧。」

金钟大丝毫没有任何动作，他只是笑了笑，对着朴灿烈说道：「……不需要吃了。」他的笑让他有一秒的停滞，随后，他垂下眸子，放下了手上的东西，坐到他身边。

他搂着他，想在这寒冷的冬日给他些温暖，可是他很清楚，金钟大自从加入EXO并没有得到温暖。

得到的是殴打、责骂、指使、屈辱、嘲讽。

以及心底的疲累。

他很记得金钟大永远都自己擦着药，总是面对大家的行为感觉毫无反应，可是朴灿烈知道，他的心一点一滴的在消逝。

带着有些绝望，他不相信金钟大没有对他们抱过希望，也许他有时会希望他们良心发现，能停下那一切变态的行为，不用给他什么，只要真诚的叫一句「钟大」就好。

……自己明明是那么保护着他，可是单靠自己的力量，无法总是护他周全。

有些懊恼的搔着头，朴灿烈低下头，嗓音有些闷闷的：「……离开吧。」朴灿烈有些逃避的闭上眼眸，见许久没有声响，才抬眸起来看着金钟大。

只见金钟大对着他看着，眼神有些空洞，半晌，他才缓缓的问：「你希望我离开？」朴灿烈觉得被他的眼神搞到有些难受，好像自己珍视的东西就快要失去了，他却无法抓住。

只见朴灿烈深吸了一口气，握着金钟大的手又重复说道：「……离开吧。」他顿了顿，眼眸显得有些煎熬，从未想过自己会对金钟大说这句话：「……离开这个，让你觉得失望的世界吧。」

金钟大有些被震撼到了，他缓了缓，才问道：「为什么这样说呢？」朴灿烈有些痛苦，现在他的心全部揪在一起，要他说出这句话，需要多大的勇气？

他觉得金钟大太爱唱歌了，要他退出EXO是极难的事情，他就是为了能唱歌，能继续待在这座看似华丽，实质却肮脏的牢笼。

……所以，他才会想着，如果让金钟大死去，会不会是解脱？

朴灿烈原本想出声，却发现自己没有办法发出声音，他舔了舔唇，才又开了口：「……我觉得你很痛苦，即使你都不说……你总是自己承受一切。」他觉得眼眶好像有些湿意，「才会得到了忧郁症，对不对？」

金钟大没有说什么话语，只是看向刚刚被朴灿烈搁着的茶水和药丸，有些恍惚。

……他有忧郁症。

所以才不常说话。

所以才默默承受。

所以才哭不出来。

所以才总是安静。

所以……才吃药，控制病情。

他将视线拉了回来，语气有些轻柔，像是在诉说着自己今天早餐吃了什么：「你知道我常想什么吗？」他不看朴灿烈，只是自己说着：「那时世勋恶作剧，把我的药藏了起来，虽然很痛苦，但我还是忍耐了。」就像说着别人的故事，似是呢喃，「……但我发觉，自己实在是病的太重了。」

朴灿烈想起了那次，那段期间朴灿烈正在和公司前辈合作，每天都往公司跑，难免有些顾及不到金钟大。

他永远记得那一幕，金钟大第一次对别人低声下气，他跪在吴世勋的面前，抚着心口的位置，有些痛苦的说道：「……世、世勋，可以、可以把药给我吗……」吴世勋笑着，看着跪下的他有些快感，缓缓的摇了摇药瓶，「行啊，去喝马桶里的水，喝完了，我就给你。」

金钟大微怔着，抚着心口的手垂了下来，他有些慌张，后来许久，他起了身……

「啪」的一声，最宝贝吉他的朴灿烈二话不说，摔了吉他在地板上，发出剧烈的声响，他挡在金钟大的前面，而吴世勋的脸上，一个掌印。

「去你妈的！你这小子给我起来，他知不知道他是重度忧郁症了？不吃药会痛苦死的，你他妈的知道吗？」吴世勋抚着脸颊，他无法相信平时那个快乐病毒竟也会对他吼着，还对他爆粗口。

吴世勋丢下药瓶，冲进房间，连带房门还「啪」的好大一声。金钟大顾不了那么多了，他只想吃药，他缓缓的爬，像蜗牛般的乞求，就在他面前距离不远的药瓶。

朴灿烈心下一揪，快速的拿了药瓶递给金钟大，只见他立马接过，打开倒了不知道几颗便往嘴里塞，连水都没配，就这样硬生生的吞了下去。

他的心好痛，为什么大家都要这样对他？他搂抱着金钟大，轻轻的安抚他，他真的有想杀了吴世勋的冲动。

……我的钟大，你离开吧，你活的太痛苦了。

「……所以你离开吧。」朴灿烈真的不想再看见他痛苦了，他在他耳旁轻声说道：「如果你会怕，就我来吧。」他的声音很轻，令金钟大感觉到有些恍惚。

他抬眸，看向了书桌的抽屉，只是推开了朴灿烈，「……其实我承受的住，只是我太累了，又有忧郁症。」他顿了顿，眼眸透露着一些雨季般的感觉，「曾经我也想要反抗，可是我发现，这是没有用的。」

朴灿烈听着，眼泪流了下来，他就是不能理解，为什么金钟大总要为他们的邪恶找理由？ 「……就像小团体，一个人不要和那个人做朋友，一群人就会跟进。」金钟大的嘴角扯了开来，还有着些血，「这是人性，是人性玷污了他们。 」

金钟大拍了拍朴灿烈的肩，只是轻声的说：「明天就是圣诞节了，要开心。」闻言，朴灿烈只是哭的更伤心，他清楚的知道金钟大身上的伤有多少，但真的几乎没一处好的。

「我累了，想换下衣服，你先出去，好吗？」金钟大对着朴灿烈说道，不知道是不是他看错了，他眼底的深沉似乎有些讯息。

朴灿烈顿时有些不安，他起了身，点了头往房门走去。此时，他却希望金钟大能让他陪他，他有种感觉，却说不出来。

「灿烈。」金钟大轻声呼唤，快开门的人顿时有些惊喜，「怎么了？要我陪你吗？还是什么？」

没想到，最后的梦还是碎了，「没有，只是想告诉你。」金钟大移了眸，目光向著书桌的抽屉，「……等等我换好，你进来后先看看卡片，给你的。」

朴灿烈有些失望，只是「噢」了一声，便阖上了房门。

走了出来，朴灿烈也不知道自己能做什么，只是走到了窗外，看着窗外的雪依然在纷飞，就是透明的，如此纯洁、干净。现在才是白天呢，晚上还会下雪吗？

他想起金钟大今年的生日，没有人记得过，只有他和金钟仁偷偷发了条简讯给他。

……居然连过个生日都得如此，朴灿烈想。

他突然想到了简讯，从窗边走开，拿起手机，滑开。

一条简讯，莫名的窜进他的眼底。

「灿烈，我不晓得我的预感对不对……但我总觉得，钟大他好像做了什么决定，如果行的话，你帮我注意他。」传送者，是边伯贤。

朴灿烈微怔，仿佛世界都静止了，他看向了那安静的房门，咽了咽口水，不知怎地，有些不敢靠近。

「……钟大，你换好了吗？」他轻敲门，里头却没有人回应。

「……那我进去了。」朴灿烈推开房门，他却看到了永生难忘的景象。

金钟大直直的躺在床上，他没有换衣服，只是将外套脱了下来，连长裤都是他今天早上帮他挑的。他的猫咪嘴还翘着，双手却握着一个东西于胸前。

刀。

是一把锋利的刀。

朴灿烈缓缓的、慢慢的走了过去，一步一脚都让他窒息。他静静的躺在那儿，像个娃娃，毫无生息。而那把该死的刀……

却正中，插在他的心口上。

【11】

朴灿烈觉得他的世界快要崩塌了。他无法相信刚刚那个还跟他说着话的人，现在居然死了。

死了。

金钟大死了。

他看见他的心口上直插着一把刀，朴灿烈还记得，那是自己给他的。

「如果，我是说如果……」朴灿烈的语气有些难受，他看着自己手上那把水果刀，「……你真的受不了了，就杀了他们吧。」

金钟大愣愣的看着朴灿烈，那个总是阳光的男孩。 「是让我自保吗？」他问着，朴灿烈垂着眸子，半晌才点了头。

只见朴灿烈蹲下身来，只是握着他渐渐冰冷的手，现在还是冬天，他在这么寒冷的季节走了……

会冷的吧？我的钟大。

他问着，床上的人却没有任何回应。他很艰难的抿着唇，为什么自己不陪在他身边？

明明知道他其实很怕黑。

明明知道他很需要自己。

明明知道他总是爱逞强。

明明知道……自己那么爱他。

「……钟大。」他唤了声，希望那个沉默，笑起来却很好看的孩子回答他。朴灿烈坐在床沿许久，最终下了决定，扳开他握的死紧的双手。

……很怕的吧？自杀时。

朴灿烈用力扳开，随后将双手轻轻的放好在金钟大的腰间。他握紧那刀，顿时有些心痛。

——「如果，我是说如果……」

——「……你真的受不了了，就杀了他们吧。」

「傻子。」朴灿烈用力的从他心口拔开那刀，血都溅了出来， 「……这刀又不是让你杀死自己的。」

他不忍直视金钟大的死亡，只是在床沿旁抱膝着，将头埋入手臂的怀抱。

「……喂。」他唤了声，周围只是寂静。

「……你一定去了个很好的地方吧？」他问着，听见自己哭泣的声音。

「……那里没人……会打你、骂你……」一滴。

「……你会很幸福吧？」两滴。

「……可是，这样就没有人保护你啦。」三滴。

「……我很没用，明明爱着你，却守护不了你。」四滴。

「……对不起啊……我、我真的，真的想守护你的。」

朴灿烈泪流成河，虽然明白死亡对他是种解脱，但他就是舍不得，他舍不得那个天使离开了他，而他只是哭泣，不能为他做什么事。

他还记得自己拥着他、搂着他、保护着他的感觉，也记得他满身的伤口，瘀青、红肿、疤痕早已是家常便饭。

他却还笑的出来。

——「……等等我换好，你进来后先看看卡片，给你的。」

朴灿烈起了身，走向了金钟大的书桌，打开，发现好几张信纸。他拿起了一张，外头写着「For EXO.」的字样，缓缓的，拆开。

……怎么办？第一句，他就已经哭了。

【致……讨厌我的你们。

也不知道是什么时候有这种念头，我觉得不写会来不及，毕竟这种事也不一定的。

和你们在一起的时间，只有痛苦、折磨、虐待。我清楚的知道。

我听过子韬说过，中国有种埋葬方式，是将身体烧成灰，然后把灰洒在海里。

如果你们发现我自杀了，请这样埋葬我吧。

我不想再被囚禁了。我想要新鲜的空气。

或许是自己没用吧？恨不起来你们呢。你们也是孩子，只是不明白怎么发泄自己的厌恶而已。

在中国时，一开始只是队长的殴打、艺兴哥的嘲讽、鹿晗哥的漠视、珉锡哥的不勇敢、子韬的……嗯……

但到后来，大家一起住时，痛苦就变成了双份了。我每天沉默，不哭不闹，但不代表我不会痛。

不是身体上的痛，那些我早就习惯了。

而是心灵上的。

知道吗？每次我喊着We Are One时，都会觉得自己很可笑。

我们明明不是一体啊。

你们是这样的憎恨、讨厌、折磨着我，这个倒是可以We Are One吧？

每天看着自己身上的疤痕，就觉得自己像是月球，表面也是残破不堪，更没有氧气能提供。

你们让我感觉不能呼吸呢。

……我真的那么讨厌吗？有时我常常这样想，不过。

都是徒劳。

再怎么忍耐，你们还是一样。

所以我写了这封……遗书。这样的年纪，其实有点滑稽。

但我觉得有天，自己真的会杀死自己。

只要死了，一切都结束了，但也看不见你们了。

所以，你们要好好听着，这是我最后的话，还是讨厌的话……我也感觉不到了。

珉锡哥，不能陪你一起在中国了，要好好学中文。你汗总是留的那么多，天冷时要小心感冒。

鹿晗哥，你不是只有外貌，唱歌也很好听，我走了，你会比较开心吧？

队长，谢谢你的香水百合，知道你偷偷的把它捡回来，我有些自责。

俊勉哥，知道你一直对着当年的事耿耿于怀，所以我死去，你应该会好受些。

艺兴哥，我根本担当不起星辰这CP名，我不是谁的夜空，只是任你们欺玩的骷髅。

伯贤，你唱歌很好听，我从来都没有想和你比较过，我离开后，高音都交给你了，有些难受，你要忍忍。

灿烈，谢谢你总是守护着我，我只是个傻子，你还有那么多爱你的人，擦干眼泪，不要哭了。

暻秀，因为我让你喝了咖啡，我很抱歉。你是很善良的吧？不要为了我这种人而改变了。

子韬，练武术是好，但看见了你身上的伤痕，我却有些担忧。不要怕虫子了，要当个男人。

钟仁，对不起，哥肮脏的让你失望了。如果下辈子我们还相遇的话，你不要跳舞了吧，太辛苦了。

世勋，你给我的痛苦是很多，但是你只是个九四年的孩子，我死后要好好快乐，把憎恨放下吧。

……我是不是很矫情啊？其实EXO从来都只有11个人的。

粉丝也是这样说的。

也是，自己怎么能和你们走在一起呢？

自己该说再见了。

我真的无法再继续了。两个春夏秋冬，你们也该玩腻了吧。

我还记得初见你们的尴尬，你们却只记得殴打我时留下来的疤。

……再见，希望下辈子见你们时，你们都是天使。 】

「灿烈？」经纪人刚从公司回来，就看见了朴灿烈背着一个人。那人带了个黑色鸭舌帽，还穿着黑色的外套。 「……钟大又有些不舒服了，我带他去医院。」朴灿烈回道，冬天的风还这样的冷，刚下完的雪还堆积在地上。

金钟大却死了。

「这孩子怎么那么体弱多病？」经纪人有些烦燥的说道，「快去，我有些事儿要处理，会离开这里一两天，车用不到，你开我的车去。」语毕，他递了钥匙给朴灿烈，随后忙忙走进宿舍里。

朴灿烈接过钥匙，点头示意，便更背紧了身上的人，往车子走去。

他驱车来到宿舍附近的小江，冬雪刚下过，周围都是洁白的。朴灿烈歪头看着身后的金钟大，他已经没有呼吸，容颜却还是如此沉静。

好像只是睡着而已。

突然，他却想起了这次专辑的歌词。

——[（时光倒流）若能回到一年前。 ]

——[（回心转意）现在我们将会不同。 ]

——[像傻瓜般说着。 ]

——[但就算如此，又如何。 ]

——[对不起，无法好好待你。 ]

——[只有满满后悔，那个Christmas。 ]

「钟大。」他唤了声，仿佛他还在似的，「原谅我无法将你变成灰……我舍不得，你身上的伤痕已经够多了，死后，就不要受这种折磨了… …好吗？」

他四处看了看，这个江边原本就是废弃工厂的原地，四周都有着一堆铁桶。朴灿烈走近，轻轻的将他放下，开启了盖子，很好，挺干净的。

我的钟大怕脏。他真的这样说了，在心底。

他转身，抱起了金钟大，将他往桶子里塞，却残忍的发现，他的身体硬生生的被自己对折了。 「很疼吧？」朴灿烈的眼神呆滞，「不过，你现在在天堂了，不会痛的。」

他靠在铁桶旁，不顾冬天的雪还在地上，坐了下来，公司为了让粉丝不打扰他们，而选了个有些偏僻的地方让他们居住。就算跟金钟大待一下，也不会怎样的。

只见朴灿烈往那铁桶靠近了些，有些依恋的摸着，嘴里挂念的满是里头的人，「钟大，你要开心，在那里当个天使。」他缓了缓，不想让眼泪再次流出来，「……他们发现你死了，会怎么样呢？」

自己问着，却只有冬天的雪白回答他，「你才二十出头，为什么那么快就死了呢？」

「你是抱着什么样的心情……写遗书的呢？」

「早知道如果那把刀你是拿来自杀的，那我就不会给你的。」

「是我杀了你吧？对不对？」

「如果你不是CHEN，现在应该过的很好吧。」

朴灿烈已经不行了，但他还是努力的抽抽鼻子，不想哭泣出声，「……我记得你很怕冷的，但对不起，我只能陪你到这儿了。」

只见他站起身，拿起地上的盖子，上面还有些雪白，他拍了拍，发生了闷闷的声响，「……我的钟大，你不再被束缚了，好好的，我下辈子还想跟你相见。」

他不敢去，只是快速的盖上了盖子，随后很努力的推了推那铁桶。一声声的声响，都在告诉朴灿烈一件事。

那个看起来很好看的金钟大要走了。

你再也看不见他了。

他也不需要你保护了。

沉重的「咚」了一声，铁桶掉落于隽永的江流里头，水流承载着重量，压抑着铁桶，将金钟大隐入其中。朴灿烈看铁桶流的缓慢，觉得有些煎熬。

我的钟大，舍不得离开我吗？

他自嘲的笑了笑，自己原来那么自恋。

突然，朴灿烈眨动着睫毛，手一伸出，好多雪花都降落于他的手中，看着雪花在手心融化，他突然想到金钟大。

他体会到了。

「怎么你才刚走不久，我就开始想你了呢。」朴灿烈呢喃着，缓缓的，将雪花握在掌心，再打开来看，是一摊清水。

我的钟大……

再见。

【12】

这个世界对我来说是什么意义？坦白说我真的不知道。

我永远记得，钟大哥的无奈、哭泣，和委屈。可是我却袖手旁观。

我没有阻止，也算是凶手吧？

还记得那年，他笑着看我，眼眸却有些溢满的哀伤，「你太辛苦了。」我也回看着他，脸庞极尽我对他的依恋，「我知道。」

他垂着眸，又看着落地镜里头的自己，瘀血的膝盖还暴露在空气中，可他却不在意似的，继续调整自己的舞姿。

我顿时想起了他的坚持。

他从来不穿掩饰不住膝盖长度的裤子。怎么这时我才恍然大悟？

而现在，我和几人坐在客厅中，一种气氛围着我们，让我有些窒息。伯贤哥还在医院，鹿晗哥照顾着他，而一向乐观的灿烈把自己反锁在房间里头。

他却不见了。

好像从来没有出现他这个人，大家依然做着自己的事，谈天的谈天、说笑的说笑。

或许，真的有人没发现到。

我提了脚步，终于从这个有些难受的空间走了出去，来到了灿烈房门前，我抬手「叩叩」的两声，不知怎地，觉得有些阴暗。

「……你在吗？」我这样问他，他却没回答我。在我触及把手前，我突然听见里头有碎裂的声音。

我顾不得刚刚还有些犹豫，只是转开门把冲了进去，却看见灿烈正拿着酒瓶砸自己的手，「怎么了？！」我蹲下身去，不好的预感从脚底窜升到头皮。

第一次感觉到头皮发麻。

只见他的手掌满满的都是血迹，而那种黯淡随着他的掌纹就像血管的蔓延，活像邪教的图腾，让我有些窒息。我抚着他，却有些无措的看着门外那些人。

「干麻？你也被钟大那小子传染了？得到了忧郁症吗？」LAY哥倚在门旁，神情嘲笑的说道。只见灿烈不顾自己手掌上的血，直直的将头发埋入手心中，那些鲜血染红了他的头发，黏稠的让我退缩了。

「……你们不知道，他有多么孤独。」灿烈的声音闷闷传来，这样的音量只有我听的到，「什么？」我反问，他却没有回答我。

此时，身后传来XIUMIN哥的声音：「这是什么？」我转身看向他，只知道他拿了好几张类似信纸的东西，摊开来看后，他们一群人围了上去，四周变的好安静。

我不知道我推开了谁，只觉得被XIUMIN哥拿在手上的东西，好像和他有关，倏地，我看到了自己的名字，心脏像是被狠狠掐了一下。

——「你太辛苦了。」

又是那句话，震麻了我的头皮。半晌，我才听见有人说道：「……遗书？」KRIS哥开了口，我感觉的到他的停滞。

像是那种，鱼刺卡在喉咙里的痛苦一样。

世勋「啧」了一声，扭头着语气不屑的说道：「故弄玄虚。」他走近了始终安静的灿烈旁，踢了踢他的身体，「喂，你知道他去哪了吧？」

只见灿烈似乎突然像发了疯，站起来扑向世勋，他的眼眸绽着泪光，还有些仇恨的神情，「你闭嘴！你还好意思问他去哪了？」灿烈的怒吼让大家都愣住了，幸好KRIS哥、SUHO哥出面去拉开了他们两个。

而世勋却异常的对着灿烈叫嚣着。

「冷静点！」SUHO哥的脸庞冷了下来，也许是冬天的缘故，莫名的让人感觉阴凉，「钟大他去哪了？」

灿烈的神情有些痛苦，他望向窗外，默默的说道：「……是你们杀死了他。」半晌，原本吵闹的宿舍瞬间安静了下来，好像没人在似的。

他继续呢喃，「……你们知道他对这个世界已经失望了吗？」他缓缓问着，却触动我心灵的深处，「他是带着绝望离开这世界的阿……」

众人中，倒是TAO先醒了过来，他开口问着，语气却有些颤抖，「……我听哥说，钟大回来后又不舒服了，你把他送到医院了？」灿烈笑了笑，颓废的语气令我鼻酸：「你们在乎吗？从来，你们都只是恶魔而已。」

我静默许久，这次终于得以发出声音，「病死的吗？」我问着，却又有些觉得自己傻，如果是在医院病死的，我们怎么可能不知道？

……莫非是？

灿烈望向我，好像有许多话想说，「……病死？」他嗤笑了声，仿佛我讲了多么好笑的笑话。

「他是自杀的。」最后，灿烈说道。

……自杀？

钟大哥杀了自己？

他死了？

真的死了？

「在这干麻呢？」SUHO哥的声音传来，他现在异常的冷静，但我却很清楚的感觉到他放在我肩上的手，一直在颤抖。

我刚哭过，嗓音有些干涩，「……没想到他会自杀。」我忍着激动，只是垂下眸子，问了句：「那会有多痛？」

一旁的SUHO哥沉默着，半晌，才缓缓的说了句：「我还记得，我是你们之中第一个见到他的人。」在练习生时，我一直清楚的知道SUHO哥总是特训着钟大哥，他说他的舞蹈有些差，必须给他加强加强。

所以我当时没有怀疑，现在想来，自己当时怎么没有杀死他？

……阿，我忘了，我也是禽兽。

同个等级的。

此时他笑的特别开朗，让我差点忘记了他的颤抖彻底的带动我的身体。 「灿烈说，他把他硬生对折呢。」他顿了顿，稍些病态的抿了抿笑意，「……听说有骨头脆裂的声音。」

我甩开他的手，站起了身子，指着我一直尊敬的他说道：「不要以为我不知道他有多么害怕你！」我靠近了些，眼眸睁大盯着他，「他对你的恐惧是浑然天成的。 」

我说。他也站起了身，将我压在阳台的栏杆上，夜晚的风如此蚀骨，我却感觉不到冷意，「你敢说，你没对他干过什么事？」他的气息呵在我的脸庞，顿时感觉到短暂的温暖，「你只是打着爱他的名义，背地里做的阴险事儿，都比不上我恶心！」

他的话语使得我为之一颤。突然想起了前几天，那时他还住着院，我却硬拉着他进厕所里头，医院的厕所都是一间病房附设一间的，白色的磁砖搭配着淡粉色的地板，十字的线条缓缓的在我和他的脚下蔓延开来。

像捕命网。

大家那时都陪着伯贤哥做脑震荡的检查，灿烈则是返回宿舍去拿二人的行李，只有我们两个独处。我用力的关上厕所的门，声响震醒了我看他的神情。他还穿着病人服，脸色虚弱的像冬日里的雪，触及一碰，就会消逝般。

我将他翻转过身，二话不说的依然释放着我的邪恶。他只是垂着眸，默默的承受一切，我虽没看见他的神情，却也清楚的知道他很疲倦。

是我吗？是我杀死了他？

当时我的脑中当然没有这样的想法。只是很恼怒灿烈最近都陪在他身边，而我却只能在练习室里生着闷气。

「……你喜欢他吗？」他毫无反应，就算我的热气在他耳边打着，他也没有感觉。我又碰撞了下，不死心的再问一次：「你喜欢朴灿烈吗？」

许久，才传来他轻轻的声音，「……我不知道。」闻言，我将欲望快速的抽离他的身下，将他推倒在地上，他的屁股被尖锐的瓷砖边缘划到，像古装电视剧里女人血崩的样子。

他的大腿内侧，都是血。

我走向他，他却好像已经没有痛觉了，只是坐在地上，「……你只能是我的。」我一字一句对他说道，现在想起来，他一定很难过：「瞧，你那么肮脏，我还这么的依恋着你呢。」

其实，最肮脏的是我。

我顿时想起来，刚刚灿烈对我说的话。

——「……他也是这样，我敲了门，打开的……却是他的最后一面。」

——「你说，是不是我杀了他呢？」

不是，是我。

我才是凶手。

【13】

漆黑的夜晚悄悄来临，缓缓的在这间屋子里头覆上了些沉默，我很清楚，在这屋子里头每天都听的见钟大无声的控诉，他虽没吭声，但眼眸中的光明随着一天又一天的折磨而消逝去。

说整件事因我而起也行，毕竟我觉得确实是这样。从决定开始，我就不曾反悔。

就算他死了，我也一样。

也不知道是这个团体的的气氛太阴暗还是什么，从以前，我连去市场都不敢，因为我怕听见肉摊那样剁肉的声音，沉重的让我觉得恶心。

而现在，他的死却无法引起我当年的恐惧。

是长大了吗？我笑着想。

思想至此，对面的人喊了我一声，他的声音颤抖着：「……你觉得，钟大会不会……回来复仇阿？」他没有哭，至少我觉得比钟仁还要坚强了，不过却让我觉得他有些可笑。

「或许会吧。」我靠近了他，故意吊着有些阴森的嗓音说道：「他会像鬼片里头，对你问说『你为什么要害死我？』吧？」他愣了愣，睁大了眼眸盯着我，突然，我好像看见灯光一闪一闪的，奇怪的是，四周却暗了下来。

「停电了。」我冷静的说着，并欲起身走到床头去拿手机，他却倏地死紧的抓住我的手臂，阻止我的进行，「……他回来了吗？」喃喃问着，语气有些惊悚，「今天才死了……就会回来了吗？」

我用力甩开他的可笑，在黑暗中，我虽看不见他的脸庞，但想过后也觉得自己无需看见。

就只是恐惧而已。

「你给我听清楚，这世界上没有那种东西。」我挨近了他，试图摸到他的肩膀，「醒醒吧，你只是太有罪恶感了。」

语毕，他却发疯的「阿」了一声，黑暗中我感觉到他的逃脱，却好像磕碰了个固体，而因此跌倒。

突然，四周的亮光都绽了起来，真的很像魔法。

我揉了揉眼眸，想阻止习惯黑暗后的不适感，但我一看清楚，却看见了小时候最恐惧的东西。

血。

我看见了他的头靠在相框的玻璃上，整个人活像匍匐前进的姿势，摊卧在地板，而玻璃上有着些血渍。我靠近一看，他一动也不动，就像具尸体。

我推了推他，却没想到他居然「嗯」了一声，到了现在，我才终于有著名叫「惊吓」的情绪在心底蔓延开来。

却是因为他，不是死去的他。

他抚着头，还有些精神恍惚，「……好痛。」我能看见今天在灿烈手上的液体又出现在他的头发上，我却好像只是看见了什么平常的东西，缓缓的拉起了他。

就在那个瞬间，我看见了相框上沾染血渍下的照片。

那个熟悉的身影。

我放开了身体还有些摇摇欲墬的他，蹲下身去，捡拾了那个木质相框。我抹掉他停留在那个人身上的血渍，第一次触碰到血，居然是为了看清楚他。

而正当我看着照片中的他，顿时默了声，那是我们一起代言一家知名保养品的宣传照，他正拿着花儿，淡蓝色的背景衬的和他如此和谐。

我却注意到了相框下的一行英文字，写着「My Angel——CHEN.」的字样。

顿时，我觉得有种缓缓看清楚真相的感觉。

有些不敢置信，他……对他有着那种感情？我摇了头，否定了自己都觉得荒缪的想法，也许他也是能接受的吧。

身后的人传来了声响，他已经坐在床沿旁，而一切都好像没发生过。 「现在已经半夜两点多了……」我说着，他抬眸看向我，「……我刚刚撞到了什么？」

他问着，我却不想回答他，「嗯，就是相框。」我顿了顿，有些坏意的撒了谎，「就是我自己的照片。」

他看着我，眼神有些无法形容，「……哦。」最终，他才轻轻的应了声。

我懒的理他，因为自己一直很受不了他懦弱的样子，「先睡吧。」再一些时间，太阳就要升起了，我不能局限在他死去的时候，还要在乎自己未来的间隔。

只见他点了头，也不回房去睡，就直接睡在了地板上。我突然有些良心发现，想叫他去消毒伤口，后来也只是作罢。

我本来就不是什么好人。入睡前，我这样想着。

梦里。

一个男人站于我的面前，对着我问道：「……其实你也挺讨厌他吧？」我默声，他的外表如此亮丽，内心却感觉让人有些不可触及。

他见我没作声，只是又说了一句：「你很自卑。」顿了顿，我能感觉自己的手正在颤抖：「你觉得……你自己比不上他。」

顿时，我像发了疯似的伸手挥了一拳过去，「你他妈的凭什么？」我揪着他的衣领，看见他抚着肚子，显的有些痛苦，「谁说我觉得自己比不上他？谁告诉你的？」我怒瞪着他，他却笑着，轻声说了一句。

「你。」

我微愣，顿时感觉TAO是不是用了他的能力，让时间暂停了？但想到的当下，我又在心底冷笑。

那才不是真的。

见我沉默许久，他推开了我，随后又「呵」了一声，「嗯？要不要跟我做个交易？」他真的像恶魔，我第一次觉得。

只见我用着疑惑的眼神看着他，他却有点像是得逞了的心情，「你会挺乐意的。」他说着，嘴角有些噙着的坏意，「嗯。」我轻应声。

靠近了我耳旁，他缓缓的说着计划，其实到现在我还不相信他真的说了这么恶毒的话语，「怎么样？」他离开了我的耳边，问道。

真相，从来都不是让他人找寻，而是让人失望的。

天还未亮，大家都动身前往公司的练习室，好像一切都未发生，只有几人的心情受到影响，显的有些低落。

尤其是灿烈，在这车上，少了他和伯贤的吵闹后，显的有些寂寥。

但我们要去的目的地却不一样，我得去准备拍戏的地方。公司近期帮我接了一部戏，说是让我以成为专业演员为目标，其实自己对演戏也没什么兴趣，公司的命令就像军记，说什么就做什么。

我靠在窗旁，莫名的想起了如果我们的目标都不同的话，会不会钟大其实会很快乐的活着？我嘲笑了自己的想法，事情都已经发生了，还能怎么样？

下了车，我目送着其实没有很多人看着我的车里。从窗外看进去，里面的人看似过的很好，享受着偶像的光环，却没想到实质却是那么丑陋。

抱着这样的想法，有些感慨的走进了里头。一开门，Cody姐姐看见是我，便急忙的拉着我坐下，「初演戏吧？」她问着我，我笑了笑，点头。

「那一定很辛苦呢。」她拿着装满清水的水瓶，在我发上喷了几下，翘起的头发便像含羞草，缓缓的墬落。

我从包中拿起自己的剧本，饰演的是由一个有幻想症病人心底幻想出来的角色，其实拿到剧本时我还真的很鄙视这角色，因为我觉得这样的想法太不切实际了。

暗自叹了口气，默默背着早已滚瓜烂熟的句子，一边让Cody姐姐帮我梳化。

大约有些时间了，我才从椅子站了起来，工作人员过来带领着我，让我先准备。

第一个场景便是这个角色的家世，长期被父亲虐待着的可怜小孩。我看清了这个场景中的镜子，觉得脸上的特殊化妆竟有些像他。

「Action！」导演一声令下，我便开始投入感情。看着面前酗酒的父亲，我一边逃避一边抗拒的喊着：「你才不是我父亲！」而饰演父亲的男前辈演技颇为深厚，他踩着醉酒的步伐，巴了我的头后道： 「你这小子！让你和爸爸这样顶嘴了吗？」

语毕，他伸手又是来临一击。那个时候，我不知道自己想着什么，只是突然的就闪过他被欺负的身影，倏地，我反击了回去。

「CUT！」导演一声令下，大家对我的行为有些不解，忙忙窃窃私语着，「准备，再来。」最后，导演对着我说。

我愣了愣，忙忙向前辈鞠躬：「对不起。」就在抬起身子后，前辈笑着拍我的肩：「没事，重来就好。」

这一切都不能重来了。我想着。

不过我也不会后悔。

等到我的戏份拍完了，竟也接近中午的时间。我搭着公司派来的保母车，耳里还挂着耳机，在窗边托着下巴，细细的想着刚刚的行为。

「……他浅意识里，是想反抗的吗？」呢喃着问道，却只有车窗外突然骤降的雪回答我。

阿，今天是圣诞节呢。我想着，突然就想发条短信。

但当我滑开，有条声音讯息就这样出现在我眼前。疑惑的点下播放键，那个恶魔，他说：「你难道不会愧疚吗？在你自卑的内心底，肯定是想杀了他的吧？」他丢了好几个问题给我，我顿时有些愣住。

我沉默许久，却又一次一次的播放来听，对我来说，那不算折磨。

算是啃蚀。

「就算我是整件事情的促成者又怎样？你敢说你就没什么责任？」我拨下他的号码，一开头，毫不客气的说道。他好像刚练完舞，气息还有些急促，能感觉他应该坐了下来，「责任？」他反问我，「我该有什么责任？」

顿时我有那么一点的气结，但碍于音量不能被司机听见，我轻声，却咬着牙问着：「现在你倒撇的干净了？」瞬间，我听见电话那头传来伯贤的声音，他出院了？

「伯贤回来了，不说了。」语毕，立马就挂了电话。

真的，出生以来，我第一次感觉到了被利用的滋味，一直以为，和他还算友好的。

……我也真是傻，在这团体里，有什么可信的？

我们只是以爱之名，满足自己的快感，而令人痛苦的始作俑者而已。

这令我想起了那个相框，那个虽然沾着血，却倒也美丽的相框。我抬手从包里拿了一张照片，上面还有着暗红的干涸，我细细的盯着正面，没发现什么，正当我翻转了过去，却有一行字。

「我爱你。」

就只是这么简单的三个字，令我顿时皱了眉头。

【14】

我们坐在警局里，每个人面无表情，好像是哀凄、后悔、还是伤心？我不知道，我只觉得我真的没有感觉。

我和他并没有什么交集，若要说，也只有那次了吧？

是我改变了他的命运吗？我自问着，心底的那个我却对我说道。

——「你只是帮助了他。」

我不记得那段时间我都在干麻，只知道大家坐在那儿，等待着金钟大的尸体。

我不太懂得，为什么一具尸体要这么让我等待？他也不是自己关心的人哪。于是，烦闷的等待，让我有些怒气攀了出来。

「好了吗？」没有用「请问」字眼，我冷着脸，手指叩着桌上的玻璃，因而发出了些声响。那个男人转过头来看我，对我说道：「请稍等。」

又不是点菜，还请稍等。

半晌，我的烦闷终于有了解脱，他们带着我们一群人走向了一个挺冷的空间，虽然我们每个人穿着温暖，但还是有些阴凉。

金钟大的眼眸闭着，他的长睫毛还安然无恙，倒是胸口的血渍洒了挺多，漾在他黑色的衣服上，倒也不怎么显眼。

「他就是你们的其中一个团员——金钟大？」那个男人我其实也不太记得他叫什么了，只知道他就是那样热忱的检察官，问题是，他的态度却令我感觉疲倦。

只见SUHO站出来「嗯」了一声，算是交代。男人「哦」了一声，又走近了些金钟大的尸体，「这伤口看上去……倒有些像自杀？」

他问着，四周却未有人回话，我在心底嗤笑了声。

突然，我听见身旁那人的哭声，那样的哀伤令我觉得有些讽刺。人都死了，哭有用吗？

只见LAY走了过去，轻轻的抚着他的背部，我却注意到了他的唇。

咬着？

「很遗憾发生了这样的事……刑事警察已经搜证了，他的尸体被装在铁桶里，随着一条江飘流了下来，搁浅在浅滩。」他顿了顿，「算是桶尸吧。」

语毕，只见KRIS问了一句：「民众发现的？」男人笑了笑，说道：「是的。」

KRIS默了声，垂着眸子不知道在思考什么。

而那男人只是让我们退出了房间，我拉紧了自己的羽绒外套，抬眸看着天空，不是都说人定胜天吗？那为什么决定你命运的是我呢？

嗯，不对，决定你命运的是他。

我在心底自问自答，身后却传来了灿烈的疑问：「……请问，需要解剖吗？」我停了脚步，却不回头，「这个嘛，目前怀疑是自杀，成真的话就是请家属签署死亡证明就行。」他缓了缓，又换了一个语气，「那如果是他杀，就得解剖，确认死因。」

我不知道灿烈现在的神情是怎么样的，他喜欢金钟大，谁都能看的出来。我转过头去，看他一直想说些什么，却又欲言又止。

灿烈，他死的让你那么难以启齿阿。

你不就是弃尸者吗？我想着。

上了车，我们大家都没有言语，只是休息、滑手机，日常的小事。我倚在窗边，默默的看着外头的景色，却没有任何难过。

金钟大他是个勇敢的人，不然他也不会自杀。

可是却讽刺的不反抗。

听别人说，忧郁症的人都会在浅意识内有着自杀的念头。终究是绝望了，才会这样吧？

突然，身旁的人戳了戳我的手臂，回过头，我看见那样成熟的他，「怎么了？」我轻声问着，「弃尸需要负什么法律责任吗？」我愣着，随后又缓缓的回道：「……又不是你弃的，问这干麻？」

只见他有些淡漠的看着我，半晌才回了一句：「就是好奇。」其实我明白他内心底深处的想法，只是又看向窗外，「我也不晓得。」

到了宿舍，他都没有再出声。

回到宿舍，我躺在床上，眼眸却是看着那些声明稿和新闻。不过就是一个人死了，有必要侵占那么多的篇幅吗？于是我滑到公司发的声明稿那，仔仔细细看着公司的处置。

大意可以用两句话总结：EXO已故团员金钟大因为有着重度忧郁症，承受不了而自己自杀。而EXO目前暂停一切活动，请粉丝耐心等候。

反正就是你他妈的在推责任而已。

瞧，这就是大公司的手段。就只是掩埋真相，然后任由大众去猜想而已。

我烦躁的丢掉手机，突然想起了我改变他命运的那天。

那是个宣布EXO即将出道的时刻，消息已经散了出来。我们几个坐在公司内部的办公室里头，正听着社长的话。 「你们将分为二队，K队专攻韩国市场、M队专攻中国市场。」他手上还拿着雪茄，我记得完整一盒要价不斐，「……只不过，M队必须有两个韩国成员递补过去。」

众人没有半点声响，大概是习惯了公司的运作。 「剩下的两个韩国人，我们会用抽签决定。」闻言，我不禁在心底噗嗤一笑，这是什么决定方法？

我想着，却也无法否认，这是个好方法。

众人走了出去，伯贤首先嚷嚷着，「我才不要去中国。」我睨了他一眼，他倒害怕的退缩下，「等抽签吧。」最终，D.O.说道。

其实，我真的妄想改变过自己的命运，却巧妙的改变了他的命运。

隔天在休息期间，我看到了平常要好的经纪人姐姐叫我的名字。 「姐姐？」我惊喜的看着她，已经好久没有见过了，「过的还行吧？听说你要出道了。」她问着，我笑了笑，「是阿……不过，这是什么？」

我指着她抱着的方型暗红箱子，有些疑惑的发出疑问，她笑了笑，像是想和我分享秘密，「这是决定两个韩国人去向的箱子。」

哦。我佯装惊讶，问道：「不过，我看好像没有签在里头？」她笑了笑，转过侧身睨着那个帆布袋说道：「签都在里头呢，我刚刚才做好的。」

我噙着一点坏意，朝她挨近了些，「……姐姐，和你打个商量，我们之中有人挺想去中国的。」顿时，我用嘴巴就改变了他的命运，「挺会唱歌的，想请妳帮个忙。」

只见她有些惊喜的问道：「是吗？」我佯装的像是小弟弟，纯真的说道：「是阿，他挺爱中国的，唱歌也不错的。 」

「既然你那个朋友这么想去，我得好好帮他了。」她笑了笑，问了我一句，「他是谁呢？」

我保证那是个为「朋友」高兴的笑容，使得我嘴角都快酸了，「金钟大。」

当天，果然出现了名单。 CHEN、XIUMIN是M队的两位韩国成员。我淡淡的看着他，见他有些迷茫，我走过他的身边，「请多指教呢。」

他只是惊吓了下，浑身颤动着，「……是，前辈。」

我轻松的回到了房间，觉得一切都在掌控中，倏地，房门「咿呀」的一声，KRIS就站在门边，我看着他，满意的问道：「你开心吧？」他走近我，没有说什么话，只是拿了一笔钱给我，「……谢谢。」许久，他才这样说。

瞧，人性就是这样。有钱能使鬼拖磨，当然，也能让我这个魔鬼移动。

「你喜欢他？」在他快要离去的时候，我问了句。他默了声，背影朝我呈现着，无言的回答，「没事。」我走近了他，「我都会帮你的。」

他转过身来看了看我，没有多说什么。

目送他出门，只觉得像还清债务一般的爽快。

互不相欠了，我们。

【15】

小时候，我总会很渴望得到一个正常父母亲的疼爱。我总是看着不断殴打母亲的父亲，却怎么也阻止不了母亲的悲剧。

在那幼小的心理，我承受的是无限的阴影，仿佛一团烟，怎么挥散也挥不去。曾经，我歇在冷静时父亲的腿上，他缓缓的告诉我：「你要知道，我很爱你母亲。」

当时我不能理解这样的事，只是缓缓的点头。

却成就了钟大的悲剧。

记得那时我们在中国，我并无法让他对我有什么反应，所以我殴打他，这样，他才会看着我。

而最后，我却觉得自己病态的陷入了这个旋涡。有些可笑的是，我居然容不得别人在他身上留下伤痕。

只有我可以。我潜意识想着。

我每次努力的想要对他温柔，却还是没有用，「……你为什么就是这样？」我指着他骂，「这样的无所谓？」

他清澈的眸子看向我，我实在不敢相信自己折磨他许久，他却还能拥有这双明亮的眼眸，「……队长。」他轻唤着我，顾不得我刚在他身上用美工刀划了一记，「你一直想要得到存在感对不对？」

我怔着，「什么？」他的神情淡漠，却让我觉得有些不习惯。

他没回答我。只是从旁边拿了一张卫生纸掩住伤口，开门，离去。

而在他死亡后想了起来，或许他的死也是给自己的遗憾，终其一生，我都没对他说过我爱他。

包括我偷偷把他的相片放入相框中珍藏，他也不知道。

我抬眸，正眺望着这个城市的景色，黑暗的光线随着夜晚的来临显得更为美丽，俯瞰这个世上，我想再也找不到能漠视我的人。

而钟大是个例外。

他看似无所谓，任由我打骂，但是，他的心灵却是最强大的。

所以，他的自杀震撼我许久。

「不冷吗？」那人开了落地窗门，披着件外套就坐在我旁边，「怎么会冷呢？」我缓缓抚着自己的面颊，「我觉得他比较冷。」

其实他也知道我在说谁，只是在这清冷的空气中吐出一口暖气，「……他生前受尽折磨，我自己却也很晚才明白。」他缓了缓，有些惆怅，「曾经他问我是不是很想杀了他，那时，我承认心底有那么一点迟疑。」

我看向他，「后悔是人类最愚蠢的情绪。」笑了笑，我看见他眼中的雾气，「而我们现在真愚蠢。」

「才不呢。」他的语气有些让我无法形容，「你以为这屋里的人，会全部后悔吗？」

我沉默，「……或许，没有吧？」结尾当然是疑惑的。你要知道，这屋子里头的人，可比撒旦的心思还难猜。

「我曾经想阻止，却没有用。」有那么一点懊悔，「其实最可怜的是我们。」他的一字一句都那么透彻，「我们都只是群伪撒旦。」

「真正的撒旦，还默不作声。」

挑着眉，我缓缓的问着：「意思是？」他靠近了我些，挺冷静的说着，「……钟大是个这么脆弱的人？」

阿，顿时，我觉得一切似乎都不可能。

我的相框突然失踪了，却找不到在哪，就是整个都被偷走了。虽然我还想留下，却也觉得只是折磨。

我总是告诉自己，他还在，要对他温柔些。转过身来，却看见这个屋子已经没有他的身影。

其实我还真挺羡慕灿烈的，至少我知道钟大心底，还是愿意与灿烈一同渡过人生最后的时刻。

而不是跟我。

EXO一切演艺活动都已经暂停，我们只能在宿舍里等待警察通知，却不能做什么。

不过，我确实已经为了他，而做了什么。

——「您好，是警察局吗？」

——「是，我在江边发现了疑似装着尸体的桶子。」

——「嗯，它搁浅在浅滩。」

——「不，我还没将它打开，只是气味有些重。」

——「好的，谢谢您。」

我也曾经，为了你，就只为了你而已。

因为我爱你。

却愚蠢的，成了始作俑者。

隔天早上醒来，早已中午过后了。我走出房间，却看到了客厅的情景。

只见大家都在，但是钟仁却发了疯似的对着在场的众人大吼：「他都已经死了，你们才来忏悔吗？」他冷哼了声，语气却有些干涩，「… …告诉你们，他再也回不来了。」

语毕，一个声音又冒了出来，「……我跟你们说，钟大昨天有回来。」那人的神情有些恍惚，并涣散着眼眸，「你知道他说什么吗？」

众人沉默，却还是很认真的听着，「……他说。」

「来生，要幻化成老虎，咬死我们！」刚说完，他又「阿」了一声，跌下沙发缩在角落里。

「……他是不是疯了？」最后，我听见鹿晗这样问道。

闻言，我走了过去，想靠近有些恍惚的他，没想到，他却揪紧我的衣领，「……你为什么要打他？」他的眼眸有些血色，原本白皙的脸庞被他映的有些沉闷。

我缓了缓，用力的推开他而又起身，「清醒点。」

他突然大笑了起来，整个声音回荡在屋子里，像是疯狂的魔咒，紧紧的追着我们几个。 「把他带回房间。」我冷着脸，半晌才说道。

一切仿佛安静了下来，我和其他九个人还坐在客厅里。我们沉默着，似乎已经没有话可说。

「……他已经疯了。」鹿晗说着，却没有任何温度，「……是哥。」钟仁的眼眸空洞，「他在怪我们。」

「有什么好怪的？」世勋的脸庞这样的无情，根本不符他的年龄，「我就不相信死了之后，他还能拿我们怎样。」

我不敢说话。

因为我是始作俑者。

倏地，在我思考的同时，一个人就冲了出来，当场挥了一拳奉送世勋：「闭嘴。」灿烈的脸庞胀红，那是极为生气的象征，「你这个畜牲没有资格说他怎样。」

「去你的。」我第一次听见世勋爆粗口，对象居然还是灿烈。 「我就是看不惯他，你最宝贝的他死了，我还不快乐吗？」

灿烈已经忍不住了，面对诋毁他最珍惜的钟大，再也无法再容忍。 「你他妈的给我过来！说什么话？」他睁着眼眸，抓着世勋的头发，「不过以为我不知道你的阴谋。」

世勋用力挣脱他的手，却被上前的鹿晗、伯贤拉开。 「够了。」鹿晗清冷的说，他们两个却依然像是要打架。

「吴世勋你现在最好给我冷静点。」鹿晗按住他的肩膀，声音只有最靠近二人的我听见，「不要逼我把你的秘密说出来。」

世勋微怔，肩膀的扭动稍些停止，似乎冷静了下来。 「边伯贤你滚开，这个冷血的混帐！」他努力扳开边伯贤的挟持，却在SUHO上前时无力回天。

「你们都给我滚回房间去。」SUHO的声音如此冷淡，就像给他们两人泼了桶冷水。

而在SUHO冷静的处理完后，大家也都像散了戏一般的走开。

好像他们刚刚根本没看见他们在打架。

我曾经想过为什么这么……优良的SUHO会令他们停下。但现在，我才很丑陋的听见一些事情。

站于房门外，我正想进入里头拿我的外套，却不巧听见了他们的对话。

——「世勋？哼，你怎不去问鹿晗？」

——「你他妈的别跟我说你要推卸责任。」

——「是你，你怂恿我的，不用负一半责任吗？」

—— 「是你笨哪。傻瓜的被当黑锅利用。」

——「你以为我不敢说？」

——「去阿，我觉得你应该挺勇敢的。那时只有你和钟大，咖啡的事是我的计画又怎样？」

——「对，但现在我牺牲了我的声带，你却事不关己的这样说？」

——「暻秀，我得说……你真的很傻。因为，借刀杀人的那个人，才会是最大的赢家。」

——「……而我，只是任你玩弄的棋子？」

——「你应该知道的，毕竟……你明白我和钟大的过去。」

后来，我都没敢再听。我突然想起了那个来到医院后，脸庞上又有了一道疤的他。

我觉得我好像不能呼吸了。因为现实实在是太丑陋了。

移动脚步，我来到了庭院外，蹲下身，我就这么看着那几朵已经枯萎掉了的香水百合。仔细一看，外头的透明包装还沾着些石砾。

那是钟大丢弃的证据。

我拿起一朵，淡蓝色包装纸，是钟大最喜欢的颜色，我还特地买了这么多，打算一天送他一朵。

就算他都偷偷丢掉了，我也还是默默的捡回来。

阿，我打算在圣诞节做的事情，却成为了我心中最深的遗憾。

「我爱你。」我抹去眼泪，闭上眼眸后，像是看见圣诞节那天，我和他告白的身影。

记忆中的他低下眸子，只是缓缓的说了一句。

「那为什么，要杀了我呢？」

【16】

现在是半夜十一点四十七分，我被杂乱的文件夹搞的有些心烦，扯了扯领带，它就这样颓废般的松散在我领口前，翻了翻桌上，突然看见一张纸张。

我拿起它，精神突然一下清醒，上头是韩国大势男子团体EXO已故成员——金钟大的死亡证明书，都不知道搁在这儿几天了。

我想着，金钟大的家属现在正在国外度假，赶回来还需要时间，索性的将它乱丢，还差些儿不见。

正当思绪到此，门却「咿呀」的开了，我抬眸，疲倦的笑了笑，「还行吗？」

他是个法医，叫郑东贤，是我哥。

「最近可苦了……为了那案子。」哥哥耸耸肩，手中还拿着一个文件夹，「那是？」我指着，疑惑问道。

只见他「阿」了一声，「瞧我这记性，那个完结的案子有重大发现了。」

我起身，也不知道自己为什么这么好奇，「快说。」哥哥睨了睨我，那是嗤怪着我的模样。

「我想你耳濡目染，自然知道怎么初步判断死因，你说是自杀，而我也说了是自杀。」他顿了顿，翻开文件夹，出现了金钟大遗体的清晰图，「你看。」他指着他胸口被解剖开的地方，仔细一瞧，我顿时说不出话来。

「……你怀疑是他杀？」过了许久，我才从现实中苏醒，「我觉得吧，伤口看上去还挺像自杀的，但是我还是不放心。」他看着我，「一个人的身体，很可能伤的如此严重吗？」

我抿着唇，「……但是他有忧郁症。」哥哥笑了笑，对我说道：「我觉得很多事情都不是现实这么美好的。」

「你觉得，全身上下超过百分之八十的面积都有伤疤，正常吗？」

「阿。」我惊呼一声，「我一直纠结在自不自杀的临界点，却没想到，如果是自杀后，又把自己关在桶里逐波流去……」，我滚动喉结，有些艰难，「那刀呢？」

……那刀呢？

「很好。」哥哥笑了笑，仿佛看着小孩子的眼神，「解剖过后发现，他的伤口是偏掉的，刀口大约……偏掉了十五度角。」

拧了眉，我提出疑问，「害怕是有可能的吧？」他点头，倒也不否认，「行，这不足以证明。不过……我还有证据。」

哥哥又拿了一张照片，里面有着一件用警局特用的透明袋装着的东西，「……那不是死者的毛衣？」他笑了笑，「你想，那件毛衣是什么材质？」

「一个人的力量，行吗？」

「更何况，他还是个严重缺乏营养，从医院刚回来的人。」

「出来吧。」他看着我，在目送着他出门后说道。

我从书桌的身旁抽离开来，劈头就骂了一句，「贱人。」他意外的笑了笑，抬手脱去厚重的外套，似乎有些习惯了。

我看着他，见他缓慢的起身到我刚刚窝着的书桌打开抽屉，从里头拿出一把刀，那刀面还一闪一闪的，像件危险的宝物。

而他的动作如此虚弱，像个即将死亡的人。

他又走了回来，就坐在床边，低着眸子，看着那把刀。

「喂。」想自杀吗？我想这样问，虽然我已从他的眼眸看穿。

闻言，他瞬间抬起眸子，双手握紧将刀柄朝向我，「来吧。」他深吸一口气，像是在做什么准备，「你挺想杀我的，不是吗？」

我冷着眸子，眯眼看着他，「你以为我不敢？」我顺着他的意思，俯着身将双手握紧了他的，他现在就像具尸体了，但是戴着编织手套的我，却感觉不到他的温度。

「嗯？」他挑眉看着我，「敢说不敢做的人，是最混蛋的。」

我微颤了下，危险的靠近，「你想死？」他看着我，完全没有半点玩笑的意味，「Why Not？」

只见他将刀子举向更高的地方，从原本的腹部到达了他生命的中心。

心脏。

「只要你勇敢了。」他的声音仿佛魔咒，深深的催眠着我，「……我就会消失在这个世界上。」

我就好像着了魔般，眼眸涣散，心底一直重复着那句话。

——「只要你勇敢了。」

——「……我就会消失在这个世界了。」

我鼓起勇气，他就像是母亲，鼓舞着我全身的细胞，使得自己用力的朝向他的方位，握紧，推进。

「呃——」我看见血溅满了他的心口，我握着他的双手还冷静的摆在那，血却一直延伸。

像朵血艳的花儿。

看见他倒下，原本我紧紧握着他的手也倏地放开。当时我也想知道自己到底想些什么，只是冷静的将他的身体移正，他连眼眸都被长睫毛所装饰着，挺美的。

所有的动作一气呵成，他在走前都没有说什么，而我杀害他的时间如此短暂。

我拿起了他刚刚脱下的外套，缓缓的看着，又走向了窗边，开了落地窗的我竟披上了刚死去的他的外套，最后一眼，只要再看最后一眼就行。

我吸了一口气，从窗外走了出去。

你所看到的真相，都不是真相。

【17】

你懂得喜欢一个人的感觉吗？像是水龙头，你无法将它关掉，对他的情意如江水般滚滚流逝，最可笑的是，你喜欢的人居然视你为恶魔。

我窝在床边，将房门关上，不想听见任何声音。公司为了让我们有良好的练习空间，特地选用良好隔音效果的墙壁。我想，就算我在这里死了，也没有人会发现吧。

他也不会发现。

现在宿舍如同监牢，只是在延续我们虚伪的生命，时间悄悄的流逝，他已经死了……大约，十天左右吧。

不晓得。

从床上拉了拉棉被，感觉到有些疲倦，却无法阖上眼。

我怕看到他。

……应该是说。

看到，他和他。

拿起了手机，黑暗的空间瞬间在角落里亮了起来，我看着手机萤幕里的人，他笑起来就是这样的好看，让我无法自拔。

但他却该死的喜欢他。

忆起了那个安静的夜晚，记得我曾经对他说过：「你是我最喜欢的哥哥。」他笑了笑，脸庞覆上一阵风，「我也喜欢你。」

谎言，就是这样的丑陋。

我抓着棉被，将脸庞埋入里头，吸着他的气味。就像他呢喃着，对我说「我喜欢你」，他缓缓的抚着我的脸庞，却不对时的说了一句。

「我爱他。」

倏地，我睁开了被忌妒蒙恨的眼眸，「……那个贱人，喜欢他干麻呢？」呢喃着，希望他听见我的声音，但很该死的。

他的眼中从来都只有他。

我忆起了那晚，细碎的声响震醒了我的精神，就在我缓缓的靠近时，却又没声音了。我不敢趴在门旁，因为那是透明的玻璃，很容易被发现。

「……嗯。」顿时，我觉得那些事实像雨水冲破坚硬的屋顶，它缓缓的折磨着，我能想到他伤心的眼眸。

转念一想，但是如果……

于是隔早，我趁着大家都还沉睡时，蹑手蹑脚的将一枚LOGO戒指放入衣架上，想证实一切。

「……嗯……」

「……唔……」

「……」

我戴上耳机，缓缓听见从戒指里头装设的录音器发出的声响，原本以为我会挺有快感，立刻散布给大家。但是，现在我却想毁了这个证据。

因为他妈的该死刺耳。

……或许，我还是无法狠下心来。

他是我爱的人哪。

我把装着微小录音器的LOGO戒指丢在床上，它就这样无辜的碰撞了下，我又看着那枚东西，转念一想，拿了起来，放置在书桌上。

我没多想，只是走了出去，转到厨房。

我看着坐在吧台上的SUHO哥，对他笑了笑，「……我想吃东西。」他「嗯」了一声，「行，吃拉面吧？」我点头，试图冷静我内心的激动。

只见SUHO哥从储藏柜内拿了一包拉面，又走进了我房间，那是他的惯例，他不喜欢令酱料沾到自己的手上。

我缓缓的看着关上的房间门，忆起了刚刚录音器内的另一个声音，「……和TAO、KAI都搞上了……金钟大，你还真是厉害阿。」我依然记得他的语调，从来没听过，若没知晓那段额外的录音，我想自己现在一定还是对他毫无疑问。

「发什么呆呢。」他笑了笑，手中拿着剪刀出来，我却清楚的注意到他手背上的划伤，「……没事。」简单应过，下意识眯着眼想瞧仔细他的手背，不知怎地，总觉得哪里奇怪。

但后来，我都没想太多。

隔早，我们知道了警方要重启调查这个案子。理由是详细解剖后发现疑点重重，而怀疑是他杀。我面无表情，环视着这个客厅的人，安静至极。

像是宇宙中的运转，虽然缓慢，但你可以很清楚的看见它的踪迹。

「……你不是说是自杀？」KRIS哥很艰难的开了口，我对上灿烈哥面无表情的脸庞，别过头，「……他杀？」他已经挺多天没有说过话了，语调有些干涩，像是没有水喝，沙漠里的失踪游客。

「……钟大在哭喔。」XIUMIN哥笑了笑，他的手里还紧抓着从床上拖来的绵被，「……他说自己好痛，那天还那么冷。」他顿了顿，怪异的神情令我觉得有些不适，「……而他却被杀死了。」

语毕，他的视线正对准我。

我有些慌乱的别过头，众人没有说什么话，只是睨了睨。

你要知道，最恐怖的不是杀了人，而是你不知道凶手是谁。在这房子，谁都有可能是凶手。

……包括我。

我们开始猜忌，过没多久，激烈的争论便已吵了起来，「你他妈的凭什么这样说？」KAI吼着。

「行，就你最喜欢钟大了，但谁晓得是不是你杀了他。」伯贤哥问着，眼眸满是自信，「……我有什么理由这样做。」他逼近他，能感觉到整室压迫的感觉，「我怎么知道。杀人，有时不需要理由的。」伯贤哥耸了耸肩，仿佛他刚刚都没说过那些话。

「有什么好吵的？」D.O.哥冷着脸，「你们就只会吵，还会干麻？」不知道是不是我看错，KRIS哥高大的身影居然冲了上去，导致D.O.哥倒在地上，我还记得有一连串的脏话传出。

只见KRIS哥指着跌在地上的D.O.哥，「……你给我闭嘴。」他的语气颤抖着，连肩膀都还在抖动，缓缓的转过身，视线定向了SUHO哥，「你和D.O.干的肮脏事，我都知道。」

「就是你们，他妈的阴险……用诡计让钟大深处于曝露的危险当中。」他一字一句说着，好像压抑很久了，脸庞的泪滴不断流出。

「……就是这样，大家才开始明目张胆的讨厌他、欺负他。」他抽了抽鼻子，「……而我，却该死的没有理由说话。」

「我是开头，像蜂拥的潮浪，无法停息。」

我永远都无法忘记SUHO哥那时的脸庞，他冷笑了声，「你又知道了什么？」他看向我，「那个小子才是迫害他的最大凶手！」

「而我。」

「只是要回应有的公道而已。」

闻言的顿时瞬间五雷轰顶，他指着我骂？是吗？

那个总是照顾着我的SUHO哥，他，指着我骂了吗？

我无法言语，只觉得有种情绪在胃里翻搅，「嘘。」XIUMIN哥的低语声传来，「……我知道你的秘密喔。」他冲着我笑，我却有些迷茫的错愕。

我和鹿晗哥对视一眼，他垂下眸子，我完全看不见他的情绪。

「你喜欢灿烈，对不对？」我就这样看着XIUMIN哥从棉被底下，拿出我再也熟悉不过的手机，而在他打开了开关键的同时，一个人的脸庞便显示了出来。

只见灿烈哥的脸庞被手机的亮光打着，就像照片中的他。

他抬眸，眼睛中有些不易察觉的情绪，倏地又垂下眸子，缓缓的拂去喧嚣，「……你们总觉得，是因为D.O.哥的事，我才开始打他。」

抬起眸，我定定的注视着他，一字一句的说。

「爱情，就是这样，让人蒙蔽。而我，又该死的阻止不了它。」

……我喜欢朴灿烈。

而金钟大却该死的，出现在他眼前。

【18】

我就这样静静看着一切，「恶心。」灿烈说道，他的眸子瞬间暗了下来，说实在话，我从没见他这副模样，要笑不笑，那嘴角像是被人控制似的，挺别扭的。

「……你觉得我恶心？」世勋嗤笑了声，「行，就金钟大那个要死不活的娃娃最高贵了！」我看见他走近他，睨了XIUMIN一眼后，用力的将手机抢过来。

只见XIUMIN颤动了下，又神情诡异的拉着棉被将自己埋入其中。 「是你杀了他吗……？」灿烈问着，眸子顿时对上他的。

世勋笑了，仿佛他说的话多么可笑，「……好阿。」他原本俯着身，现在却快速的仰了起来，「你们这里的人都当我是杀人凶手吧？」他环视着我们，我能看见他表情上的满满失望，「你们他妈的就觉得自己很高尚吗？」

「你们有在我打他时吭声吗？」

「你们有跳出来保护他吗？」

「没有。你们他妈的可笑，没有！」

「而你们……现在居然在这装正义？」

我嘴角抽动，他说的是事实。

就因为漠视，他才会死。

就因为不敢，他才会死。

就因为不解，现在我们才会吵架。

……你们其实很在乎他的。

却嘴硬。

「正义是什么？」SUHO冷笑了声，「正义就是我好心救了他，他毁了我的努力。」我觉得自己好像听见了许多真相，「……是这样吗？」

全场静默，好像时间暂停，屋外开始滴滴答答，连上天都在为他哀悼。雨越下越猛，吵闹的声息缓缓的搅乱我们本就杂乱的心，我突然想到了他被塞进桶里的感觉，挺痛的吧？

但明明自己也是凶手。

疲倦的我歪了头，缓缓的靠在沙发上。大家开始哭，我却一点眼泪都流不出来，我的梦想要毁了，这个团体迟早也会毁的。

从一开始，EXO就是12人，而我们该死的，总是不把其中一个人当人。

闭上眼眸，我细细听着他们的哭泣声，却没有人愿意为整件事负责任，大家只会哭，而他们却没想到，钟大从头到尾都没有哭。

是麻痹了吗？

我默默的看见TAO的脸颊有一滴眼泪，从来都没有见他这样哭过。

他常常哭，在节目上哭、在宿舍哭、在练习室哭、以及练武术时受伤也哭。

而我却觉得他这样的泣容，有些陌生。

我缓缓的拍了拍他的手，示意我还在。看着他的手，我突然想到，自己往年都会在秋天就使用毛线织好手套，然后在初冬拿给大家。

很讽刺的是。

我从来都只有编织十人份的。

他歪了头，用种我无法解读的眼神看着我，「你爱他吗？」我轻声问，幸好大雨掩盖了我的脆弱。

我只知道他静默，最后，他还是没有回答这个问题。

我想，是回答不出来吧。

「……老实说吧，谁是凶手？」钟仁问了，他又哭了，自从钟大死后他就不断哭。没有人回答，「……你们现在是告诉我，警方推断错了吗？」他哑着声，我想起最近他都没跳舞了，跳舞是他的梦想。

钟大也是他的梦想。

「我觉得有可能。」暻秀出了声，并且抬手揉着自己的屁股，顿时令我映上了钟大的身影，「……明明是自杀阿……」灿烈抱着头，懊恼拍打自己的脑袋，「他的手……真的是安稳握在刀把上的。」

我光想就觉得痛。

「……你们快招好不好……」KRIS的声音闷闷的，刚刚的哭泣者中也有他，「让他有个栖息之地吧，好不好？」他问着。

……不就是你吗？

不就是你，开始的吗？

记忆中，钟大总是蹲在行李箱前面，处女座的他特别有洁癖，他不能容忍自己的脏乱，所以我每次都喜欢把东西弄乱，让他整理。

默默看着紊乱的书柜，从中拿起了一本书，书名是「如何让你自己快乐」，我笑了笑，如果他在，肯定会皱着眉头，然后将书分门别类吧？

记忆中，他很少有笑着的时候，除了工作需要。有时我会看见网上的评论，他的粉丝都喜欢他笑起来的时候。

我也是。而讽刺的是，我却无法让他拥有美好的笑容。

但听灿烈说，他是笑着离去的。至少，他曾感觉到安慰。

我坐落在床上，阅读着那本书，那里头有钟大自己的话语，我翻开，看见他娟秀的字迹，「哭泣会使别人嘲笑，淡漠会使心灵得到怀抱。」

我继续翻着，满满的都是他的读后心得。

「如果明天就要死了，我会做些什么？」

「守护着自己的东西，却侵犯到别人关心的领域。」

「最珍惜的地方是声带，谢谢上天给我这么美的礼物。」

但是最后一个主题，他却摆脱前几个主题的乐观，开始阴暗。

「如果没有快乐，疲累是双份的。」

「如果我能懂，自己为什么会得病就好了。」

「粉丝说喜欢我的嘴型，而我却只能装笑，说：『谢谢妳。 』」

翻到最后一页，我细细抚着他的画作，上头只画着一颗太阳，和一朵大大的乌云。

他在乌云底下提出一个箭头：我

在太阳下提出一个箭头：粉丝

然后在底下空白的地方写：除CHEN之外的EXO

「咑。」我看见自己的眼泪滴到「除CHEN之外的EXO」字样上。

我阖上，久久无法平息。就像这场大雨还持续，他撞击着我的心，也撞出了钟大的内心世界。

我把书放好，起了身，想拿卫生纸擦干眼泪，但在我抽起卫生纸时，旁边成员的抽屉却开了一些。我拧眉，那个东西……是我所熟悉的。

我缓缓拉开，一堆笔记本的底下，有着一副淡紫色毛线织成的手套。

我颤动，无法克制的睁着大眼，那是什么？

……血？

我看见精心编织的毛线被拉开，像是有人故意破坏它似的，缓了缓后，仔细的看着那干掉的血渍，无法掩住惊吓的看著成员书桌上的相框。

我快速的将被扯烂的手套放置于原本的位置，逼迫自己冷静下来。

然后久久无法回神。

【19】

「你叫……边、边伯贤是吧？」那个警官看着他，有些拧眉的问道。

「我想，你必须跟我说说，你比死者……呃，金、金钟大还要矮，看上去还要瘦弱。」他缓缓的走近他，带着一些怀疑。 「是怎么将他塞进桶子里，又流放到江边的？嗯？」

伯贤咬着唇，没有说话。「你办案怎么这么啰唆？」

那警官笑了笑，「好、好。」说完又拍拍他的肩膀。

「……是我做的。」暻秀站了起来，推开椅子的声音如此刺耳，他觑了我一眼，我却垂眸，并不看他。

警官很显然的不相信他的话，他比伯贤看上去还要瘦弱，完全不可能是将钟大塞入桶子里的元凶。

「是……是我们十一个人做的。」我掩着脸，难过的将手指插入棕发中，发了疯的突然哭了起来，「我们都是凶手……」

阿，忘了说，是梦里的我这样说。

我恍惚的起了身，天还未亮，窗帘微微敞着，迎来了这个无尽的早晨。走出房门前，我睨了一眼KAI抱的死紧的那个枕头，有些觉得可笑。

钟大死后，KAI每天都是这样过的。他总抱着他留下的衣物、枕头、棉被，才能安稳入睡。

我进入浴室，将自己有些疲倦的脸庞擦拭了一遍，又用自己的手掌抹了抹镜面，「有些脏了呢。」我呢喃着。

回眸，我瞧着那个独立的透明浴间，眉头又不自觉的拧了起来，「贱货。」依稀还能听见钟大当时的呻吟，那是多么的令人……

愤恨？

我在愤恨什么呢。

「……和TAO、KAI都搞上了……金钟大，你还真是厉害阿。」心中所想的是那时听见他们的声音，而我当时没有闯入、没有生气、没有什么表情。

只是在这个位置，于心底嘲讽了一回。

推开了门，我看见了TAO的疲态，本来他就有天生的黑眼圈，现在看上去，更加深刻了。 「……早。」他抬眸，看了看我后道。

我也回应着，「怎么那么早？」TAO正想走入浴室，当我一说道，他却停下脚步，「……睡不着。」

我目送着他的背影进入，又走到客厅开了电视，「……SM娱乐公布大势男子团体EXO已故团员金钟大预留遗书，原为自杀的案情出现重大转折。」我盯着电视台下方的标题，正努力咀嚼着，却进入了主题。

报导还进行着，我看见了钟大好看的笔迹出现在萤幕上，遗书是我们发现的，就放置在给我们的遗书旁。

一封给父母、一封给公司。

而公司对于钟大的识大体很满意，给公司的那封遗书完全符合公司的心态，他亲笔写着自己因为忧郁症而自杀，没有任何不妥。

但是，现在警方重启调查，怀疑是他杀，而加深了钟大死亡的迷雾。

晚些，我们聚在长桌上吃着早餐，没有人说话，气氛死寂的比钟大在世时还要阴森。 「……等等警方传唤我们过去。」我开口，这是刚刚经纪人哥哥跟我说的。

闻言，KRIS问道：「警方开始怀疑我们了吗？」我看着他，昔日注重形象的他渐渐变的狼狈，胡渣已许多天没有整理，「……他只是叫我们过去。」我回道。

「我们都对自己不坦承了。」灿烈说着，还有一口三明治在嘴里，「怎么对别人坦承？」

他问着，面上毫无表情，不知道是麻痹还是怎样的，最近他都将自己关在房间里头，只有吃饭时才会出来。

于是我睨了睨他，继续吃饭。

好不容易抛开大量的媒体和粉丝们，才进到了警局，我们进入之前等待钟大的那个空间，十一人围着长桌坐了下来。

一个男人走了进来，他拿着一叠文件，「你们好，我叫郑东旭，是这次负责侦办的检察官。」我抬眸，顿时微怔。

……和我梦境中的那个男人一模一样。

「这次让你们到案说明，是因为你们团员的自杀案转变为他杀。」他顿了顿，坐在我们对面，「现在，谁要先说？」

众人沉默，我开始想着等等伯贤会不会承认，就像梦境的那样。

「行，你们不说。」他起了身，眼眸扫过众人，「……警方已掌握有利证据，已采集等待化验结果。」

众人的眸子不约而同的抬了起来，「……什么证据？ 」我问着，他转身，看到了我，「就是个染着血迹的编织手套，据提供者指称，那是在你们宿舍里头发现的。」

他笑了笑，任由我们的猜忌蔓延，「我想，一时半会你们也说不出什么话。」我觉得他看的见我们的眼神，「明天，明天我再各自传唤。」

随后，他看向门上的透明框，点头，经纪人便走了进来。他示意我们起身，而我却清楚的听见身后传来一句话，「……明天哪，明天结果就会出来了。」

就像清丽的雾水滴落了下来，震醒着我的理智，「凶手，就会被揪出来的。」

回到宿舍，众人摊坐的摊坐、躺卧的躺卧、呆滞的呆滞，倒也随他们去了。我坐上吧台的纯白高脚椅上，抬手就倒了一杯水喝着，目光瞬移，心思也跟着转变。

随后，一人坐上了我身旁的位置，他伸手拿了个杯子，为自己倒了一杯水，「在想什么呢？」TAO问着我，只是问着，我却深觉他的嗓音有些奇怪。

像是垂败的枝桠，即将要墬落于地面上，「……没什么，怎么没看你戴着手套呢？」放开了杯子，随着手覆上他的，「给你的手套怎么没有戴上？」

他的目光转移，我却看不出来他的想法，「……不见了。」闻言，微怔后的我笑了笑，「嗯，丢了就丢了吧，我那儿多的是。」

他低眸喝着杯中的纯净，就像当时我看见被练习生欺负的他。那时他总练武术，伤口随处可见，由于故乡是中国，总受同辈练习生欺侮。

而为了遮掩住他的疤痕，他都会在出席场合时，戴上手套。

「……哥，你说呢，凶手是谁哪？」他问着，身子微微的往后仰着，用似慵懒的语气，「灿烈说的没错，我们连自己都要骗，怎么会承认？」我回答。

我微歪头，看着他日渐微长的头发，额前的碎发遮掩住他那魅惑的双眼，「……是阿，也是呢。」他的嘴角扯了开来，喝完杯中的水，便跳下离开。

我将杯中的剩余一饮而尽，待了些会也离开。

夜晚，我睡不着觉，总觉得有什么事情要发生。我望向隔壁的床榻，KAI今日依然拥着钟大的羽绒外套熟睡着，从他沉静的眉眼，就能看的出那外套给他的安全感。

思想至此，转正了身子，便听见耳旁一个低低的声音：「……SUHO。」他唤着我的名字，双眸低顺的阖上，有那么一瞬，我以为他从没开口。

「嗯？」我应了声，闭上眸子看见眼眶中虚无的黑暗，「……我给你的手套呢？」LAY问着，我能感觉到他语气的肃然，「弄丢了。」这是真的。

半晌，这间房间都没有了声音，而我以为他睡着了，正当我睁开干涩的眼眸，歪了头看他，才发现他好似盯着我许久。

我俩表面沉默无声，却在心里头缓缓的说了好多话语。都不知过了许久，他才低低的出了声：「好好睡吧，明天你还有得忙。」

语毕，他的身子轻轻的转了过去，留给我的是一幅无言的背影。我盖上棉被，眉眼闪过一瞬疑惑，却又在疲倦下悉数拂去。

大概是半夜，我又被一瞬的声响弄得恍恍惚惚醒来，起了半身，还揉着眼睛，仔细听闻，却没有了声音。随后想着也没事，又渐渐睡去。

隔早，众人都知道今早还要再去警局一次。早早起床的大家不知是睡不着还是真的早起，每人无声的吃着早餐，「TAO呢？」KRIS问着，我们无声的默契便是会自己找寻自队的成员有无存在。

众人抬眸，没有作声。 「……今早起床，也没看见他。」同寝室的伯贤回道。

不知为何，总觉得哪里不对，起了身后走进了TAO的房间，没有人在，我下意识的打开他的衣柜。

没有哪，衣服都还在。

觉得奇怪的同时，从房间里头走了出来，我却发现众人的视线都盯着我看。

那种眼神我也不知道怎么说，就是……「怎么会」的眼神吧？

「……你们干麻？」我疑惑问着，却看见LAY的表情较为不同，「承认吧，你是凶手。」真的是心下自然的「阿」了一声，「你在说什么阿？」

LAY笑了一声，却是不屑的那种，他起步靠近着我，随后张开左臂，直接将我摁倒在地，「你干什么！发什么神经？」我挣扎，瞪视着这个平时安稳的弟弟。

「我干什么？」他的语气有些别扭，眼眸定定的锁住我，「……告诉我，我昨天问你的那个问题。」顿了顿，他说：「说实话。」

终于，我推开他，「丢了！你要我说几次？」不顾自身的失控，我沉着声说道，长桌那却传来一个声音：「……LAY哥说，是你杀了钟大哥。」我看着发声的KAI，有些受不了的问着：「有什么证据？」

「金俊勉。」我听见LAY的声音，随后他说的一字一句都在我心底留下深刻的印象。

「……躺在你抽屉的手套，有血，你知道吗？」

轰！

我仿佛听见自己脑中的爆裂，随着LAY的询问轻易分开，我抬眸，迎上他的脸庞，「……什么？」

「我说！」LAY吼着，挟持住我的肩膀说道：「我给大家织的手套，你的沾有着血！」他晃晃我，像个被挂着的饰品，「……嗯？你告诉我，不是你，对吧？」

脑中混乱至极，所有的片段在我的脑中闪过，「那是——」我的话语被打断，因为我的手机响了。

抛开他们紧迫的视线，我缓步走着，滑开手机，「……喂？」一出声，我才发现自己多么艰难的开了口。

「TAO呢？」那头的经纪人问着，我压着自己的面颊，极力冷静下来，「……他不见了，刚刚发现的。」

我能听见电话那头急促的声音在手机里头蔓延， 「快！快去找他！」就好像有人抓住我的手，对着我很着急的说。

「怎么了？」我拧眉，感觉有事情要发生。

随后，电话那头的话语，令我觉得世界好像被翻转过来了。

「……俊勉阿，化验结果出来了……手套内侧的指纹……」

「……是TAO的。」

【20】

大概是七岁快八岁吧？我记得以前在青岛时，总被隔壁的孩子欺侮，「小熊猫黄子韬！长的这么干干巴巴的……瞧，他瞪我哪！」

我咬着唇，小时候我并不高大，甚至比同龄的男孩子还要矮小些，那时被嘲笑的我，只是无助的跑了回家。

一进门，连「我回来了」都没有说，空气中只听见「啪」的一声，就将自己锁在这个房间中。

「韬儿，怎么啦？」奶奶的声音从门外闷闷的传来，我抬眸望去，随后却赌气的将头埋入膝上。安静片刻，我缓缓的抬起头来，随后跳下床，倚在门上听闻。

「啊！」不如何时，我一阵倒卧，头便磕在了奶奶的鞋子上，「……调皮。」奶奶将我扶起来，细细的拍了拍我的衣服，「今天又是谁骂你啦？」她问着，我却有些无语。

「韬儿啊。」她唤着我，用她已稍稍沙哑的嗓音，「奶奶让你去练武术，好不？」当时自己一定很蠢，都不知愣了多久，才只是垂眸而不回答。

奶奶只是瞧了瞧，随后伸出双臂来拥抱我，她拍着我的头，身上还有崂山那儿的百合香，「只要你变强大了，别人便不能再欺侮你了。」

于是，我开启了八岁就练武术的生涯。记得别人总是玩耍时，我就在自家庭院反覆练习着老师给我传授的招式，为了能让自己变强，我从不对自己心软。

爸妈有时看我练的满身伤，也会问几句，但我总会听见奶奶说：「韬儿还小，能让他锻练自己是好的。」一开始，其实我并不喜欢武术，但为了能让自己变得强大，我选择喜欢它。

而现在，我却用我喜欢的杀死我爱的。

昨天半夜时分，我就已经偷偷离开了宿舍，身上只带着自己储存的一些钱而已。我知道，明天来临，我就会被抓。

如果自己坐以待毙的话。

我慢慢走，想着也没有人会知道我已经离开。最后，我倚在宿舍附近的桥边，看着熹微的晨光升起，阿，原来这就是开始阿。

而这个升起的晨阳，则是倒数我生命的开始。

空气中还带着些濡湿的气息，我歇息着，闭上眼睛，享受着什么事都不用做的感觉。开始回想起，我用刀刺进钟大心脏的时刻，那仿佛是神圣的，只为了我。

……和他。

——「你爱他吗？」

我的眼眶带着一股潮湿的气息，当时LAY哥那样问着我，我却没有回答。

其实我挺想和他当面说的。

我爱他。

「怎么不当面和我说呢？」

下雨了。

那是种带着潮湿气味的雨，散落在地面上，跳起的滴答声像是在飞舞。我听见他温暖的声音，心底颤了一下，随后，缓缓地睁开我的眼眸……

我看见了，他就在我身边。

我凝视着他，眼泪不自觉的流了出来，「……怎么不当面和我说呢？」他再一次问着，扯开嘴角对我笑了笑，面颊上还有被殴打的痕迹。

「你不会爱我。」我很诚实，真的，「就像你不爱总是保护你的灿烈那样。」我听见雨声越来越大，左手臂溅上老天的眼泪，祂在为谁哭泣，其实我不知道。

钟大依旧穿着那日的黑色毛衣，那血还安静的躺在上头，宛如我所形容的花儿，挺美的。

挺美的。我总是说他美。

就像崂山的那青岛百合，橙色的外表让我联想到他在中国的昵称，橙子。

可惜他喜欢的是香水百合。同样是百合，但就是不一样。

就像我们都爱他，但对待的方式不同。

他缓缓的看着我，任由面前的水流冲破我们之间的沉默，「我在这里得到了自由。」他说着，好像有些欣喜，「我不再被困住了。」

我用人们都说魅惑的眼眸朝他望去，他依然沉静，像初见他时，那种可远观而不可亵玩的感觉。我拉紧了膝上用来遮盖的外套，那是他的。

就是他死时，我带走的那件。

「……那很好阿。」我垂眸，觉得自己已经不能再置身事外，「你可以唱歌、浇花、整理自己的衣服……嗯，挺好的阿。」此话一出，我竟才发现自己了解他那么少。

「……TAO。」他唤我，我不敢抬眸瞧他，「你是不是觉得我很肮脏阿？」

我轻搓着羽绒外套，上头已经没了他温暖的体温，反而有种异感的阴冷。此时，只是反覆思考着，我可以答什么，回什么……

「……你是这世界最纯洁的灵魂。」闷闷的声音使我意识到自己的唾液止于喉咙里头，我抬眸，终于迎上他那看起来恐怖……

却又柔和的脸庞。

他笑而不语，仿若是那天上纯净的白云，一尘的不留痕迹。不知何时，我抬手想抚上他那受伤的脸庞，身后的雷声却又震醒了我的理智。

我蜷缩于外套里头，许久，才敢抬起头来。

钟大不见了。

伴随着雨停的时刻，一颦一笑全被我收纳于心底，而他仿若化成一缕轻烟，雾雾地被我的胆小给挥散去。我起身，探头于桥上。

雨停了。

他走了。

我想起了MAMA时期，主持人总会要我们介绍自己的特异功能。

——「我是CHEN，我的能力是，雷电。」

……原来哪。

所以雷声出现，你就消失了。

「……那，我能不能也让时间暂停，就停留于，你存在的那一刻呢？」我问着，却只有带走钟大的水流回答我，真的……我还有好多话想问他的。

我想问他在天堂过的好不好。

我想问他有没有爱过我。

我想问他被塞入桶子时会不会痛。

我想问他当我杀死他时他是解脱的吗？

我想问他来生能不能再相见。

……我会变成天使，会武术的天使。

我会保护他，不再只是迷恋他的身体。

真的……

是夜晚。我也不晓得过了多久，醒来时头昏脑胀，今天之内都还未吃饭过。打开了手机，看见了成员们的来电，倏地，我快速的将它关机。

发现了吧？我就是那个连对自己都不坦承的人。

我看了看面前的水流，有些艰难的站起身，似乎有那么一点迟疑，但是又被我的理智给拂去。

……嗯，这儿的水，不好喝。

我极力咽下那夹杂雨水、水沟水……嗯，其他我就不晓得了。难忍的将它好好的成为我的粮食。

此时，我其实最想起的是SUHO哥。他和钟大的过去起初我当然不知道，但是总觉得他挺恨钟大的，不过自己也不能否认，他大概是既钟大之后，我最喜欢的人。

粉丝们都以为我和KRIS哥较为亲和，我不意外。我是崇拜他的，但又和SUHO哥的那种感情不一样。

但是，我却利用了SUHO哥对我的宽容，把他给我的手套……

用来杀死钟大。

然后，又将手套放置回他的抽屉……

想嫁祸他。

真是卑劣。我心想着，但其实心底并没有真心悔过。

因为凶手是我，不是SUHO哥。

这个事实永远不会改变。

下意识的，我又望向右方的位置，希望钟大能再出现一次。生命的尽头，在我杀了钟大后我就很清楚，阿，我忘了，还有XIUMIN哥。

……他会发疯，都是我害的。

「……你？」XIUMIN哥开了门，看着我，随后愣然的指着我偷藏在口袋里头的染血手套问道。我向外探头探脑，随后利用优势快速捂住他的嘴，将门紧实关锁上。

他「唔、唔」的求救着，我对他比了个「嘘」的手势，示意他安静。随后，他慢慢缓和下来，我才放开他的嘴。

「……那是什么？」他看起来似乎也很惊讶，压低声音问着我。我面无表情，随手将手套丢置于书桌上，「……别问。」

他站起身来，一步一步的靠近我，「TAO，你得老实……」随后，耳边浮现了一问句，「……你、你是不是凶手？」

只见我似笑非笑，默默将我和他的距离拉开，随后笑问他：「……哥，你觉得呢？」闻言，他圆润的眼眸顿时放大了好几倍，「你疯了吗？」

「我疯了？」指着自己，我这样问着他，「这屋子里的人，哪个正常过？」靠近着他，能感受到一丝在空气中苟延残喘的冷静，「……难道你，就没做过什么缺德事吗？」

他望着我，如同受惊的小白兔，「……我、我又做了什么？」咽下紧张， XIUMIN哥白皙的脸庞瞬间胀红，我看着，顿时有些错觉。

仿佛，那个录音器不是他录的。

睨了睨他，再也无须多说，我走出房间，只是觉得虚伪。

那个搁在自己桌上的LOGO戒指，是XIUMIN哥的。

为什么？

因为上头的LOGO——是冰。

和我谈话后的隔天，XIUMIN哥的精神状况变的很不稳定，他时而笑、时而哭、时而恐惧、时而安静。

夜里，我总是睡的不安稳，因为XIUMIN哥会在半夜时，就一直盯着我。什么都不说，那空洞的眼眸，令我感到全身鸡皮疙瘩。

到现在，我依旧无法理解XIUMIN哥录那音是什么意思……

可是，恰巧的，成就了我愤恨的理由。

有种自己的东西被抢夺了的感觉，KAI居然和我共用钟大的身体。

——「来吧。」

——「你挺想杀我的，不是吗？」

他早就知晓我蹲在那，却不出声，如果他出声，他就不会死。

而我，也不会杀死他。

今晚，我依然还在怀念钟大。

明天、后天、大后天、大大后天。

我还能躲多久呢？

「你是个通缉犯，黄子韬。」我闭上满是疲倦的眼眸，睡前，对自己这样说。

【21】

「哥。」我看见他，他正坐落在房间的地板上，被殴打的脸颊还微漾着笑，屁股下却一阵黏稠，暗红色泽为他而绽出艳丽而温柔的花。

我顺好杂乱的头发，缓缓的看了他一眼，「你来啦。」钟大他真的还在，可是没有人愿意相信。 「……他们都说你死了，瞧，你不是好好的在这吗？」

他静默，抿着的微笑就像一阵柔风，轻轻的向我袭来，将我带向那未知又黑暗的回忆里头，「……我还在哪。」看着我，他说：「只在你眼前。」

闻言，下意识拉紧了手中的棉被，「……是吗？」我恍恍惚惚，发出的声音宛如搁在银针上的细线，语气如同那样穿梭般，一戳即破，「他们都说我疯了。」

钟大起身，没有做出什么回应。一步一步的走近，缓缓的靠近我，我还记得我对他说过那样的话……

「钟大阿，我想留在韩国。」语毕，他的眉角抿着一丝哀愁，「顺其自然就行。」当时的我，真的听进去了，可是真正来临时，我却觉得中国粉丝似乎不怎么关注我和钟大。

他打开房门，我正坐在床沿边沉思，钟大一人扛着沉重的洗衣篮，总是这样一间一间的送衣服给我们。 「钟大。」我唤他，送来的是他好听「嗯」的一声。

「他们讨厌我们。」我说着，起先他还有些疑惑，最后却转化成淡然的叹息，「哥，你比我好太多了。」就像是羽毛，你看的见它的存在，落下却这么无声无息，「至少你还有兄弟。」

闻言，我竟有些无语，「……你是在怪我不帮你吗？」只见钟大拿起沉重的洗衣篮，就倚在门扉上，用他的眼眸瞧着我，「你比我还害怕。」说完，钟大缓缓的阖上门扉离去。

就像现在，钟大就在我面前，俯身，像是在观赏什么奇特的生物，「哥。」良久，他才唤了声，我的瞳孔开始放大。

只见钟大的身体仿若魔法的蜕变，上衣被时间缓缓蚀去，最后，显现的是侵占满他上身的伤痕。 「……去找TAO吧。」他对我说。

他叫我去找他。

「为什么？」我颤抖着，宛如趴在墙边的小白鼠，喘着孱弱的气息，「你不相信我吗？」他笑了笑，身上的伤痕缓缓淡去，「……杀我的凶手，有好几个。」

「而你，是其中一个。」

一缕轻烟逝去，我摊坐在床沿旁，双臂无力的支撑，却带不走我的愚蠢。

此时，我却还没忘记钟大的话语。径自起了身打开衣柜，选了件单薄的外套便向外走去，「XIUMIN哥？」伯贤看着我急忙的走出门，有些试探意味的问道。

我抿着唇，牙一咬，推开了无辜的他，向外头走去。

「TAO！TAO！」又是雨。我承受着雨滴对我的攻击，只是将帽子微微掩住头发，就这样漫无目的找着TAO，倏地，我灵光一闪，突然想到了一个地方。

似乎是有种预感，快靠近时，我却不想赶了，努力平息自己的呼吸，缓缓的探头望去。

但已经到了这时，我才有些后悔。为什么自己会愚蠢的被人利用？成了莫名的替死鬼？我看见TAO倚在桥下的半圆形墙洞中，他的脸庞被脏污所覆盖着，走近后，莫名有种情绪在胃里翻搅。

我看见他的嘴角还有些水渍的痕迹，到底是喝了什么水不得而知，但他已经那么久没吃饭了……

「……TAO。」我忍住情绪，卸下连在外套后头，全是雨滴的帽子。只见他「嗯」的一声，睁开眼眸，脸庞上的表情立刻有些愣然。

才几秒的时间，他已迅速起身，离开我有三步远。他扯着干哑的嗓子，问了声：「你是来抓我的吗？」我缓缓的摇头，「不是。我只是觉得，需要让你知道事实。」

TAO歪了头，用有些疑惑的眼神询问我。我调整呼吸，静下心神，「……那录音不是我。」顿了顿，就算我真的发疯了，我还是想说：「是世勋。」

仿若听见河流被冲刷的声音，那种力道让我有些措手不及，就像令人恶心的秽物顿时朝你扑来，而那些龌齰却可笑的是来自自己。

从来都没想过要和TAO说这个事实，自己埋下也就是了。但这关系钟大死亡的真相，于情于理，我都不想隐瞒TAO。

「……那又怎样？」他的嘴角噙着一丝冷笑，缓缓的抬眸，迎上我，「钟大都死了，你说这有用吗？」

缓了缓，我看见，那是绝望的眼神。

「我都要死了，你说这，有用吗？」

有用吗？

……有用吗？

有用吗！

看着他的眼眸，我顿时想说些什么，却被一阵声音，吵的无法继续。

「黄子韬！不许动！这里已经被我们警方包围了！」倏地，我一转身，看见了警察和成员们在桥上看着我俩。

「去你的。」他咒骂一声，睁大眸子不可置信的问我：「你假心假意来这里……就是为了让我被抓？」此时，我有些不知道该怎么形容那种表情。像是残暴的洪流，狠狠的将我给淹没于其中。

「……我没有。」一次一次的重复，「……我真的没有……」

「你自己走上来吧！乖乖的和我们回警局。」警察对他喊叫着，他的嘴里抿着一丝无法察觉的阴冷，缓缓的笑了。

撒旦。

倏地，我却听见SUHO的声音：「……警官，让我下去吧。」他的语气坚定而轻柔，「我是他们的队长。」

那警官似乎有些为难，半晌，才让他一个下属和SUHO下来。 TAO嘴边噙着一丝不明的笑意，他抹去脸庞上的脏污，背对着我，「……哥。」他叫我，我还没看见SUHO。

「嗯？」我应声，看见SUHO穿着的灰色裤子。

「对不起。」他对我说，看见了SUHO纤细的手腕。

真的仿佛是一秒之内，他已经冲上前去。练武术的底子使他动作比谁都还要敏捷。那警官似乎还是菜鸟，一时反应不过来，握着手枪的手掌慌乱的松落着。

很快的，TAO已上前扯去那警官的枪，随后，他快速的拉起倒卧在地上正愣着的SUHO，一个弧度，我看见了他的正脸。

TAO拿着枪，抵着SUHO右太阳穴的位置。

桥上的警官还不知道发生什么事，我愣愣的看着那个倒卧的警官，他的后脑硬生生被地上的砖块给砸出血来。

TAO又杀人了。

SUHO看不见他的脸庞，却异常理智的对他说：「……冷静好吗？」只见TAO笑了声，一个转身，拖着被他挟持的他走上阶梯。

我愣然，赶紧追了上去。但我看到的是什么画面？

一群警官持枪对准着TAO，抬眸一瞧，还有埋伏在天桥上头的。我看着他的背影，和SUHO无力伫立的脚踝，顿时有种难以言语的情绪。

我不知道该怎么形容，只是莫名的红了眼眶。

「把枪放下！我只说一次。」那警官似乎是经验老道，朗声着，带着一些自信的对他说着。我悄悄的走近些，能微微看见他的侧脸。

「……世勋呢？」他问着，持着枪的手从未放松过，「TAO，你听我说，现在你和我们回去，还来得——」

「你闭嘴！」我听见枪靠近的声音，「什么都来不及了！钟大死了！我又杀了那个警官！又持枪对着你。」他的语气响亮，但细细听来，却有些一戳就破的空洞。

「……回不去了。」

我有些迷茫，这难道是钟大冥冥之中安排好的结局？他还是恨我们的，是吗？才那么一瞬间，我就已经否定了这个想法，没有爱，哪来的恨？

「第二次！把枪放下！」那警官握紧手枪，严阵以待的又说一次。

时间依然还在推移，我们却无法选择停下或回去。

「……TAO阿。」我鼓起勇气，将话语对着正脱离轨道的他诉说：「钟大也不愿意你这样……真的。」他睨了睨我，眼神满是无语，「… …所以，把枪放下，好吗？」

真的是祈求了，我希望我的话语还对他有用。 「他不会原谅我的！是我杀了他！我结束了他的一生……即使是解脱……我想他并没有真的想要离开。」

「因为他爱EXO，而不是爱我们…… 」像垂落松散的柳絮，他的声音温热而空洞，且带着些疲惫的哑音，「从来都不是我们一个之中。」

TAO，你累了，对不对？

边想，还边苦笑着，他说的何尝不是真话？钟大连死至前都没有真正爱过，这是真的。

现在的天气还这样冷，钟大一人已经受苦了，我不想我的弟弟也成为寒天中的一缕亡魂，在这现实的城市幻化成袅袅轻烟。但在这瞬间，我的思想却因他而颠覆。

只见TAO推开了被挟持的SUHO，随后，原本抵着SUHO的枪换成了他的右脑，他笑笑，宛如一个疲惫的天使，脸庞脏污极多，笑容却很美好。

我还能看见他的嘴唇动了动，真的，而且还是带着笑的。

但是随后，我听见了「砰——」的一声。

真的像电影里头演的，子弹在他脑中停留一瞬，随后贯穿TAO的头颅，由于近距离射击，头颅还硬生生的被压力弹开，下过雨的午后被他的血渍染了完全。

纷飞的细雨又开始落下，我靠近一看，只消一眼，便不忍心多看一瞬。

我转身，留下一滴眼泪，再来是越来越多。在心底，默默的想起了TAO给我说过的往事。

「我奶奶说，练武术要拿来保护人。」那时他的笑还那么纯真，俨然就是个孩子，「不过奶奶说，有时还是会伤到人的。」

「是你奶奶让你练武术的吗？」

他笑着，「是阿，还记得那年，我得了全国武术比赛第三名。」

「……只不过，她老人家笑着，安祥离去了。」

是否……都该结束了呢？

我抬眸，任由泪水和雨滴混杂，依稀还记得他颤动嘴唇时，所说的话语。

「再见。」

他是这样说的。

【22】

以前，我总会觉得还有许多时间可以挥霍，转眸一瞬，什么却都不在了。我抬手，触摸难得晴朗的光线，手掌缓缓一动，那些强烈都被我握在手心中，但是放开了后，却又停在原地。

我叹息，默默隐了隐些情绪，只是凝眸望着窗外。白雪积成温柔的诗句，缓缓的诉说，这个冬天已过去一半。 「不准备一下吗？」KRIS哥的声音在我耳边回荡，我闭上眼眸，将自己沐浴于这假象的温暖。

「有什么好准备的。」我睁开眸子，拉拢好了披在肩头上的羽绒外套，「等等可是去送两个人哪。」KRIS哥剑眉微拧，看着我，「……我们没有资格后悔，是不是？」他顿了顿，语气满是哀伤，「是我们杀了他，只是TAO实行而已。」

有那么一瞬间，我似乎看见了钟大的脸庞，仿佛他还在，他依然待在自己的位置，对我说着「伯贤，录制快迟到了。」可惜，这一切都已不在。

「还磨蹭什么呢？」鹿晗哥在后头出声，对着我俩，「走吧。」KRIS哥瞧了瞧我，随后又转身，嘴里说着一句：「……时间原来过的那么快。」

你知道的，参加一人的丧礼并不稀奇，参加二人合办的丧礼就奇怪了。

而且他俩还是被施加和施加的身分。

都多久了？自己没有特意想要去缅怀他，但看着他皎洁无尘的容貌，依然还是有那么一瞬间，真的想落泪的。

自己的那封简讯，终究是晚了。

抬眸，我看向灿烈，垂眸着的他依然好看，却少了些昔日的灿烂，「还好吗？」我推推他，看见他双手交缠的紧握，「……伯贤。」他轻声唤着我，惹来自己回应「嗯」的一声。

「天堂也会有春夏秋冬吗？」他的语气令我感到鼻酸，「钟大怕冷，希望别要有冬天的好。」我的笑容就凝在那一刻，仿若眼眶中的晶莹即将矜持不住，「……那也不要有夏天，热的他难受。」

他抬眸，难得的生意，「……春天最好了。」他搓搓手，低低的呢喃，「他这样温暖的人，最适合被包围在花朵里头。」

……嗯，是阿。

他是这样温暖的人。

他是这样善良的人。

他是这样心软的人。

他是这样强大的人。

他是……被我们折磨的不像人的人。

回神，KAI吸着鼻子，眼眶有些透红的说：「哥，该你了。」我缓缓点头，起身，走向了那架美丽的透明钢琴，坐下后，还看的见钟大和TAO在正中央，所悬挂的照片。

我的手指开始敲弹温柔的节奏，任由那些喧嚣隔绝于我身后，现在的我，是专心为了钟大和TAO二人而歌唱的。

——[那下着初雪的午后，若能与你通个电话，该有多好？ ]

——[一年过去，我仍傻傻叨念着「真寂寞」填补心中空缺。 ]

——[（时光倒流），若能回到一年前。 （回心转意），现在我们将会不同。 ]

——[像傻瓜般说着，但就算如此，又如何？ ]

——[只是瞧见你，眼泪止不住，傻瓜般的我。无话可说只说着，Merry Merry Christmas，你好吗？ ]

——[最近过得如何？雪落下，再伤痕累累的心能让雪白覆盖一切吗？ ]

——[对不起，无法好好待你，只有满满后悔，那个，Christmas。 ]

「伯贤。」我真的看见了，钟大就站在他的照片旁边，他笑笑，歪了头看着我。

倏地，琴声戛然而止，我的眼泪缓慢流了下来，呆呆的看着他，世界……都只剩下我和他了。

什么话语都说不出来，只是搁在了喉咙，「很好听。」他笑着，如此好看，「你不是第二名，没有人能说你是第二名。」

回了神，我才听见了台下声音的渲染，我垂眸，悠扬又在这间教堂内苏醒。

——[大街小巷充斥着明亮灯火，我却独自行走，每个人看起来都如此幸福。 ]

「你活在我的心底。」我看见他的笑容。

——[你像空气般存在着，我总有那样的错觉，真像个傻瓜，我真的很抱歉。 ]

「你就活在空气中，无色无味，却是支撑着我呼吸的原因。」他缓缓走近。

——[（多么平常的对话），结束后才觉珍贵。 ]

「你好吗？」我问他，换来的是他的轻握。

——[（却已不再），为何当时懵懂不知珍惜只想告诉你，现在的我已不同。 ]

「我很好。」他看着我，嘴角还是那样的灿烂，「TAO他不肯来。」顿了顿，感觉到自己的声音在颤抖，「……他说他没资格。」

——[只是瞧见你，眼泪止不住傻瓜般的我。无话可说只说，Merry Merry Christmas。 ]

「别哭了。」他的手触及我的眼角，却无法带走我任何一抹泪滴。

——[你好吗？最近过得如何？雪落下，再伤痕累累的心能让雪白覆盖一切吗？ ]

「……我现在很好。」他的手触碰不到我，但我却感觉到有些隔离的温热。

——[是眼泪，还是那白雪，你似乎渐行渐远，那个，Christmas。 ]

「……Merry Christmas。」他的身影不在，而我，也弹唱完了给他的歌。

我相信你过的好。在泪流满面，泪水侵占我的脸庞之时，站起身子的我鞠了身，在心底说着。

「……Merry Christmas。」

仿佛这世界都不在了，我独立于阳台下方，坐于院里的木椅上，仰头，看见KRIS哥。他正细心的浇花，我不懂，种植香水百合是什么意思。

「介意我坐着吗？」暻秀的身体挡住了我的视线，替我隐去了一些思绪，我缓缓的点头，示意他坐下。

「我看过了，钟大和TAO的身体……」顿了顿，似乎在思考怎么说明，「……就像没死去。」

我俩沉默着，却各自有着一些话语在空气中喧嚣，「……是吗？」掩饰了一些事情，我笑着，问了完全迂回的问题：「暻秀，你记得钟大MAMA中唱的第一句歌词吗？」

暻秀明显不解，随后思索了一下，才用韩文中的意思回答：「……像是失去了什么，转过身去，只能闭上眼睛，不停地忍耐。」

我抬眸，望向KRIS哥在阳台上发呆的模样，「那是他的心情吧。」仿佛像是说些什么不重要的事，「他的确比我们厉害。」

能想像的，暻秀现在的心情多么无语。我望向他，凝视着这个看起来单纯，内心却又十分自卑的脸庞，看起来纯净无瑕，我却觉得染上了些许尘埃。

「我从不后悔我做的事。」拉紧了身上的薄外套，语气坚定，「但他死，却不是我希望的。」

「我希望，他能看见我超越他。」

阿，是阿……但是，他再也看不到了。

吞去心里头的难言，我缓了缓，试图将情绪压制住，「他说我不是第二名。」我凝视着前方，看着那张双人悬空木椅，「没人能说我是第二名。」

那悬空木椅微微摇动，像是刚刚有人来过。

你在听吗？钟大。

「从来都没有人说过。」暻秀的声音听上去没有语气，却是种令心微微绞动的感觉，「都是我们自己说的。」

仿佛渐渐释怀了，那些怨恨、情绪都在这一刻掩埋了住，封在了那记忆深处，在回忆里头摇摇欲墬的隐去。

晚间，我们十人坐在了饭桌前，微微抬眸，便看见了空置的两个位置。 「你们听着。」SUHO哥依旧坐在最中间的位置，脸庞原本的白皙成为了苍白，「……这星期，把行李收拾收拾吧。」

众人沉默，自己都很清楚结局，「……周末前吗？」少说话的XIUMIN哥开了口，我的目光移向了他，只见眼眶下的乌青漾于他疲倦的面上。

他是从头到尾，亲眼了见证TAO死亡的人。

SUHO哥默默低着头，并不言语，所有人安静的吃完晚饭，便也自己散去。

我坐落于床沿旁，头无力的依靠于床铺上，眼眸则凝视着盯着衣柜的灿烈。这个房间，TAO已经离去……只剩我们三人。

XIUMIN哥安静的坐了下，随后又走出房门。我睨了睨，又看向灿烈，「……要我帮忙吗？」我出声，原来自己，就要离开这个充满回忆的地方了。

灿烈的背影漾于我的眸中，从前，他是怎样的快乐、怎样的灿烂，都是我所知道的。 「伯贤。」他唤了我，我却不起身，因为他绝对不需要我。

他需要的是在天堂的他。

「我好像可以理解，钟大叫我出去的意思了。」我知道他在说什么，「……那你会后悔吗？」我问着，在关键字眼时颤抖了下。

他的肩膀随着呼吸所起伏，像能容纳许多河水的海洋，沉稳的令人安心，「如果是我来，就好了。」我静静听着，默默的将视线转向我的手机，「 ……到最后一刻，我都想陪他。」

我的眼神空洞，抬手滑开手机，点到讯息栏，看见了我给灿烈传送的那封简讯，「你到最后都陪伴着他。 」轻声说着，随后在讯息栏的位置打了几个字，搁下后并没有按下传送。

「你给了他自由，用那条江，浸染了他的灵魂。」我移了移身子，这个角度望过去，能看见灿烈对着透明镜上的表情，「你是从头到尾，都陪伴他的人。」

看见了镜中的他扯了嘴角，极不自然，「……是吗？」他转头看我，说着：「初雪，是我那时在江边，想到的歌词。」他顿了顿，终于有了欣慰的表情，「由你口中唱出，他会很开心。」

是什么时候呢？灿烈的那句「伯贤是个好人」的时候吗？在我看见他流血的时刻里，脑子里被忌妒侵蚀，狠狠的刺伤了他。

我起身，走向他的身边，「……去找他吧。」口中呵着热气，真心希望着，能把灿烈破碎的心捂热，「去京畿道吧。」

灿烈抬眸，晶亮的眼眸微微闪烁着，那是多么充满希望的眼眸。

我转身，拿起了手机，按下讯息传送键。 「灿烈。」我唤着他，听见他搁在书桌上，手机的震动声，「你自己去吧。」

灿烈，让我来完成你的愿望吧。

【23】

我一直都记得，钟大的无助、悲伤，以及那样无奈的心情。此刻，我正定睛盯着衣柜上的透明框，不自觉的搓揉着身子，想用温热暖和自己，却没想到，是越来越冷。

只见我抬手打开了衣柜，拉来了行李箱，将一件又一件的衣物收拾好，就像是收拾我的心情，收拾着我的回忆。

良久，这卧室溢满的沉默喧嚣于我的耳畔旁。却在此时，我倏地听见门「咿呀」的开启。

我没转身，大概也猜想到了是谁。

「……收拾好了吗？」我觉得我都快忘记他的声音，「你没看到我在做什么吗？」我回答着他，冷淡的回绝他给我的关心。

阿，我想起来了。就是因为没有明确，才让他凝了这样的念想。

……我错了吧？

「你对我说过的。」能感觉他的脚步缓缓靠近，搭了不知名的情绪，我倏地转身，迎上他疲倦的面容。从前的他，还是个那么纯真的孩子，他看上去很成熟，但不代表他就能承受这般的事情。

「世勋。」多久了，自己没唤过他？ 「……你知道吗？我开始后悔了。」要是以前，我一定会对他百般问候，深怕哪里碍着了他，「我觉得，自己错的很离谱。」

世勋疲倦的面容漾于我的眸前，那样不合适的模样，他却也还笑着。他缓步走向了落地窗处，抬手，拉开了许久未曾蒙面的外头，「我是来告诉你一件事的。」

他抚摸窗上的尘埃，留恋似的抹了抹，「……录音是我录的，是我拿XIUMIN哥的戒指……又放在他的书桌上，故意让TAO听见的。」

他缓了缓，「……TAO死前，叫的人是我吧？」我沉默，难道自己已经疲累了？听见这样的真相，居然可以无动于衷。

阿，我忘了，钟大死后，我的心也跟着死了。

「说再多都没用了。」细细呢喃着，仿佛有些事情还可以挽回，「逝者已去，EXO也将拆散为个体。」细细的听着，真希望他有眼泪什么的，但现在，我可祈求不了多少。

我和他仿佛有一道墙，谁也闯不过去，我凝视着这墙，想像着墙面上浮出昔日的他，「哥，你喜不喜欢我阿？」我看着练习完，坐到我身旁歇息的他。

「你这小子，什么怪问题？」我不禁送出一笑，和他在练习生时期早早就认识，一路看着他成长，自然把他当弟弟，「你是我最喜欢的哥哥。」世勋笑了笑，明媚使我心底瞬间颤动了下，但也仅是一下。

我看见落地镜的倒影，嘴角动了动，随后望向外头昏暗的灯光，「我也喜欢你。」

……对不起阿，哥是个食言的人。

以后，不要喜欢我了，好吗？

「……你要好好的。」他吸了吸鼻子，转过身，倔强地不愿面对我，「你是我第一个喜欢的人，说什么，你都要幸福。」该有什么样的情绪、什么样的言语，才能告诉他……

世勋哪，从钟大走后，我就不幸福了。

……是我亲手扼杀了我的幸福。

空气中一个弧度，我看见了他脸庞上若有似无的泪水，随着那门沉重的「咿呀」声，才尘封了这段情绪。

我疲惫的拉紧了窗帘，不让任何一丝光明照入我的视线内。我缓步的走向床去，瘫坐于上头，闭上眼眸前，我想的是……

钟大，我这样做，竟是错了吗？

早晨，光线仔细的将我全身上下的细胞给吵醒，体内哄闹的氛围却感染不了我，我起身，揉了揉眼边的疲倦，拉了早已整理好的行李，打开房门。

从浴室里头出来，我想着，仿佛就是这样一个早晨，我们几人和睦的处在一块，钟大却自己在沙发上歇着，他的长睫毛被光线所照射，宛若谪仙下凡。

「……要走了吗？」伯贤首先打破沉默，起身上前问道。 「嗯。」我没有语气的应了声，随后望向客厅中呆坐的人们。

才两年阿，为什么我总觉得已经相处了二十年了。但才一瞬，我便转念一想，自己才不要钟大死了十次……

他这样好的人，就该被珍惜。

「一起走吧。」KRIS哥迎上前来，他的目的地是机场，刚好和我回钟大老家的路线一样。我望向他，只见昔日的狼狈全都被拂了去，他是怎样注重形象的人哪，除了钟大死去，TAO的自杀更是令他打击甚大。

我们步出宿舍的门口，只见SUHO哥、伯贤以及KAI在门口目送我们，「一路都好。」我和SUHO哥拥了拥，能感觉到他温热的体温。

「路都还记得吧？」伯贤在我耳畔问着，我笑笑，「谢谢你。」他离开了我的肩头，眸中有种看着自家儿子出社会历练的沧桑感。

最后是KAI，我看见他的眼眶中有着些许晶莹，他很爱钟大，我也看的出来些许，「别哭了。」我抚着他的头发，柔顺的令人怜爱，「公司都为你安排了SOLO，你哭什么呢？」他垂眸，闷闷说了一句，「我以为我们会一直在一起。」

在一起吗？多么遥远的语句阿，若是在一起的是我们十二个人，就会有一人痛苦的。

所以，还是不要在一起了吧。

和他们道别过后，正要起步，一个人的身影便映入了我的眼帘，我看着他，他也看着我，两人虽然无话，眼神却为了我们而透露，「世勋。」我轻唤他，看见他眸中的晶莹与不舍。

起初，他是很怀疑的，最后，他却加快脚步，到达我面前。

好像我们再也见不到面。

「你过来。」我对他说，仿佛那样，才能使我的脆弱永远掩埋于这间屋子里头。

他靠近我，唤了句：「哥。」丝毫没有任何迟疑，我轻轻的将他拥入怀中，多久了？我已经多久没有像个哥哥的拥抱着他，听他说心事、练习以及倾听他的烦恼？

他还是个孩子阿。

世勋的发中有种淡淡的清香，似是某种水果的味道，「哥不在了，你要好好规划自己。」我听见他哭泣的声音，「……放下一切吧，没有什么，比你自己的未来更为重要。」

随后，他只是顺着柔和在我的颈边点了头，我放开他，看见了以前那个世勋，「再见。」他努力的坚强，过于的成熟在我看来不是好事，「我不会让你失望的。」

我笑了笑，见KRIS哥也告别完毕，才又离开了门前的阶梯。

转了身，潇洒似的不带留恋，我可以忘了一切，却无法将回忆从记忆中铲除。

「要结束了阿。」我听见KRIS哥的叹息。

「离开这里，什么时候还能相见？」一步。

「不知道呢，有缘，总是会见的。」两步。

「也是，灿烈，你要好好的，知道吗？」三步。

好好的吗？我在心里头这样想，转眼，已经步出了这个屋子。背对着屋子里头的人，轻轻的关上了栅门。

再见了，EXO。

就是这里了。和KRIS哥道别后，我搭着公交车，欣赏着这个城市，京畿道我并不陌生，这里的国际航空相当发达，与常常出国时必到的仁川机场接近，金浦机场也位于京畿道。

下了车子，我望向缓缓离去的它，呼吸着京畿道的空气，钟大，我就要去见你了。我拿着手机，上头有伯贤的说明，和钟大老家的地图。

我直直的走，沿路边欣赏着风景，钟大故乡始兴市位于京畿道的中部，又分为好几洞，而现在我所在的，就是伯贤说的银杏洞。

好美的名字呢，钟大就出生在这么美丽的城市。

终于，当我在小巷里拐来拐去，最终走到一处房子的栅门前，我抬眸一瞧，与手机上的资讯对照，是的，我到了钟大的老家面前了。

我轻轻一推栅门，这里并没有人居住，据我所知，钟大父母一年前早已搬出这间屋子，转而到首尔找间房子居住，也好方便与钟大见面。

试探着，我握紧大门门把，一转，门轻松的被我打开。进门后，一入眼帘的是许多的防尘布垄罩于整室空间，都一年了，没人打扫是很正常的。

我挥了挥空气中的尘埃，笑了笑，想着，若是钟大回来了，他肯定会一声不响的开始整理吧。

客厅中已然剩下沙发、柜子这样简单的陈设，我并未去触碰那些尘埃，为什么呢？或许，我觉得自己没有资格。

我走上楼梯，到达二楼，只有一间房间，心念一转，好像确定了什么的感觉。

推开了门，我不禁愣然了下。映入眼眶里头的，是为钟大小时候的照片，看来他的父母极为疼爱他，将他的成长历程都贴置于天蓝色的璧上。

钟大的房间并没有被盖上防尘布，反而保留着人在的整洁，心下一想，钟大父母回来过了吧？

是想念吧，对不对？

缓缓的走近，我抬手抚过那架搁置在房间里头的钢琴，也不管到底有没有脏乱，只是放下了背包，一屁股地坐于椅上。

钟大，不要怕，这个冬天快要过去了，春天来临了。

那是属于你的季节。

我的指尖轻轻在琴键上敲弹几下，仿佛这样，便能感受着钟大昔日的体温，即使细微，也没关系。

因为我真的很想他。

虽然敲弹着，但始终没有谱出一首曲子来，倏地，注视着黑白琴键的我，看见了左手出现了一双手。

几乎是颤抖着，连琴音都已经甚不完美，「继续。」我听见他好听的声线，心跳似乎瞬间戞然而止，「我想继续听。」

听见他肯定的音量，细细呢喃于我耳畔间，不再犹豫了，倏地，开始弹奏了一首曲子。

那是他与公司前辈合唱的《呼吸》，是首男女对唱的情歌，有时我想着，看似没有经历过爱情薰陶的他，怎么能吟唱的如此令人心醉？

我不敢看他，我怕又看见他被殴打的面容、无奈的面容，以及那样令我心疼的面容，「……我压抑不住思念着你，拨通了电话，想你，多久没见过你？」

好好听。就算离去了，上天依旧没有带走他最为珍惜的东西，「远去的窒息忧伤，又系在我的心上，当初的放手，一个人叹息后悔让你走。」

那是怎么样的感觉？此刻我脱口而出的歌词，却是我花了一个月的时间练习而成的，中文极难，我不是不知晓，但为了钟大，我什么都能做。

能感觉到他关注的视线，那是怎样发音不标准的中文？

这样愚昧的我，居然有勇气在他面前唱出来。

「……是突然袭来，那个问候，心都在颤抖，交集，心中的话被枷锁。」他依旧吟唱，丝毫不在意我那粗劣的中文发音。

琴声悠扬，我坐落于窗帘被微微吹起的房间里头，见到我挚爱的人，「想问你那边天气，难过的心情，隐藏的关心，早已被泪看透。」

「……只听听呼吸，最好的安慰……」满室的美好被我的脆弱给打破，我倏地趴下，身体的重量给琴键带来了力量，只听那刺耳的音符，便知道我有多么堪不住。

我将头转向逆着他的方向，眼泪簌簌，疯狂的落了下来。 「……不用忍的。」轻柔的声线于我身旁响起，他告诉我，不要再忍了。

他告诉我，他现在过的很好。

他告诉我，他现在还是在唱歌。

他告诉我，他现在已经得到自由。

他告诉我，他现在不是CHEN，而是属于他自己的名字——金钟大。

他告诉我，他现在对我只有抱歉。

……他不能爱我，这样直接的告诉着我。

「……你这样全心全意的爱着EXO，最后还是成了这样。」我吸吸鼻子，努力用衣袖掩去落下的湿润，「有什么办法呢？」没有无奈、没有忧伤，反而有种悠悠的音调，「是你的抢不走，不是你的也带不去。」

不知是什么样的勇气，我倏地起身，努力望向他。现在的钟大已不再是那个满脸伤痕的他，他的脸庞白皙、纯净，像是无尘的云，随风来、随风去。

他望着我，那双眼眸令人感觉他将把我看穿，「想念，亦不能相见。」他抬手，却触碰不到我的泪，「……是吗？」

真的有那么一瞬间，我即将否认他已经不在的事实，喉咙里咽着的炙热，他不是不知道，然而，这一切，连我也无能为力。

「那你为什么要来？」我望着他，深吸一口气，「……你知道我很想你，是吗？」

想不到的，他居然摇头。

「我们是不同世界的人，怎么会知道？」

……是阿，已经是不同世界的人了。

「我想你。」很认真，不带丝毫犹豫，「……你现在知道了吧？」到底是自己还认不清，亦或者是他的逃避，钟大只是笑了笑，「不能相见，不如不念。」

苦涩的感觉蔓延整个脸庞，凝了凝表情，又努力令它柔和下来，「……是阿。」我顿了顿，发现自己竟然没有话要说了。

有道隔阂，好似阻拦了如此靠近的两人。像平静的波，无法预言它什么时刻风起，「以后不要来了。」似是发现我的无语，他起身，望着我说道，「……不要想念我、记得我，对你没有好处。 」

转过头去，我静默许久，只是自己喃喃自语：「……你怎么可以这样？」

「你会走开的吧？」

「你会忘记我吧？」

喉中一种情绪在翻腾，整室的安静令我越说越快。

「你会快乐的吧？」

怎么办，自己居然开始舍不得了。

「……你会记得我吧？」

我觉得他会忘记我，却又私心的希望他永远记得我。

记得曾经有个人给他温暖。

记得曾经有个人在等他。

记得曾经有个人只为了他。

记得曾经有个人愿意替他疼受苦痛。

记得曾经有个人……全心全意的爱他。

而那个人，是我——朴灿烈。

「钟大。」我颤着声，生硬的说出遗憾：「……我爱你。」

「对不起，来不及，在你死前，没说出我爱你。」沉默与我缠斗，我倏地转过头去……

钟大不见了。

只有那微微被风掀起的帘子与我无语对望。

我呢喃，起身去拉开那浮动的帘子，「……来不及了呢。」望着窗外的世界，现在已不再严寒，移眸时，还能看见许多美丽的花朵。

「钟大。」我看见了，那时的他和我……

那时的金钟大和朴灿烈。

钟大笑了笑，「嗯」了一声，「在练习阿？」我看见他拿着歌词本，默念着那杂难的中文发音，「是阿。」

我顺了顺他因低眸而凌乱的浏海，「唱给我听吧。」我看见他的认真，漾于那张我挚爱的脸庞上，是多么合衬？

终于，满室顿时充满了他美好的嗓音，只要他一吟唱，我就可以不管世界成了如何。

——[触摸你，看着我泪流的温柔，这样继续，回忆也不能安慰。 ]

——[我不停流泪，曾经约定好，如果分手离别，再不能相见。 ]

——[受伤的时候，偶尔一次让我听听你呼吸。 ]

「好听吗？」我看见他的笑容。

「好听。」我呢喃，就如同现在。

「……钟大。」你会听到的，是吗？ 「下辈子，再唱给我听吧？」

闭上了眼眸，我看见钟大温暖的笑容，他对我说了话。

「谢谢你。」

「对不起。」

金钟大，你是我朴灿烈，人生里头的主角。

不是配角。

【全文完】

【后记】

全新的后记，不一样的时间、不一样的心境、不一样的感受，一开始的确是有将作品变成实体书的想法，但没想到就真的这么实行了。很多人喜欢《配角》，这点我真的由衷的感谢，作者最需要的就是鼓励、评论，很庆幸的，这篇文章可以激起你们许多的共鸣。像是蜂拥的潮水，我无法停止的更新，这表示我想传达的事物是如此的急切，我想要创作出一篇符合现实的作品，不只包含了爱情，更隐含了尘世中的现象。

《配角》，就是这样的一部作品。

但是，再怎么宽广的海洋还是会有用尽的一天，所以，我决定封笔。这个决定使我身旁的很多人——包括读者、朋友都问我「为什么？」但我的回答是：「没有为什么。」当作者本身感觉到自身的作品已不再纯粹、不再使自己满意，都会下此决定，两个新坑完结前，当然还会有些灵感的短篇，但等到两长坑更完了，我想我的任务就完成了。

那是一种，使命达成的感受。

当然，我也为了《配角》再写一篇番外，原因是，我想继续使用番外来传递你们没有了解到的涵义。

最后，谢谢购买这本书籍的你们。

我喜欢你们。每个你。

【番外1——钟大视角】

「现在，我将让你观赏一部悲伤的电影。」我和经纪人正坐落于精神科诊所里头的松软沙发上，心理医生于我正对面，他看起来很乐观。

却感染不了我。

那部电影，诉说着一个父亲因为被污陷而入狱，中间发生了好多与女儿温馨的事情，而最后，却因女儿的前途，而承认自己根本莫须有的罪状。

我默默的观赏着，电影牵动着经纪人的情绪，自己却毫无波动。

电影终毕，冷静的我和泪流满面的经纪人走出了电影播放室，又回到了光明的空间内。 「我可以单独和他谈一下吗？」医生问着，我却只是望向外头，那样的落地窗和宿舍同个款式。

这里那么温暖，而宿舍，却是华丽的牢笼。

待到经纪人离开后，医生坐于我正对面，「刚刚，那样的电影无法感染你吗？」我默声，只是低眸把玩自己伤痕累累的手指。

他倒也不恼，只是笑笑，随后拿出一张照片。

里头的十二人笑的那么开心，甚至，我还看见平时对我打骂的世勋，将手轻轻的搭于我的肩上，但不仔细一看，还真不知道他间隔着一段距离，假意的放置。

「现在，请你选出自己认为的好朋友。」医生说着，使我看向照片，「……我不知道。」无力的回应使我身心俱疲，我真的、真的不知道谁是我的好友。

……真的不知道。

他见我沉默，转而笑道：「嗯，那我们循序渐进吧。」语毕，他指着最为右边的位置，那人没有什么特定的笑，只是嘴角微微扬起，「你对他，有什么感觉？」

「……害怕、软弱、不勇敢。」说真的，他们几人给我的感觉其实很模糊，每天承受着崭新的伤疤，光是擦药就不够了，怎么可能会对他们有什么感觉？

即使，我一直观察着他们，也只是自己无聊时做的闲暇事情而已。

「听说，那是你们队里的大哥。」医生看了看XIUMIN哥，照片里头，他的笑显得有些勉强，「是。」

他笑了笑，随手拨了拨散乱的浏海，「那——」在他的话语还未说完时，我则是安静的打断他，「医生，我可以拒绝这样的印象询问吗？」

或许是太久没有表达自己的立场，我的语气有些干涩，「这样的测试，我不明白能看出什么。」只见他短暂的停顿了下，显然是没有预料到我会这样说。

「看的出来，你对你的成员，嗯……」我想他正在搜寻能用的形容词，但最后，他才吐出四个字。

「没有感觉？」

我的思绪在脑中缓缓的流过，「……没有感觉？」反覆呢喃着，开始思索着医生的话语。

自己真的，对他们没有感觉了吗？

医生似乎感觉到我的思考，只是拿下照片，随后将桌上的电脑缓缓转移，点开一个视频。

出现的，则是那熟悉……又陌生的十一人影像。

「钟大，祝你生日快乐！」只见XIUMIN哥捧着蛋糕，那样的溢满的奶油显示出它的甜美，却撼动着，我的心。

「……生日快乐。」那是给我的一抹微笑，都显得很勉强的鹿晗哥。

「我是M队的队长，记得吗？生日快乐。」那是才见过一次面，询问着自己记不记得他的KRIS哥。

「欢迎你，钟大。」那是救了自己的性命，却又对我加诸伤害的SUHO哥。

「一起加油吧。」那是酒窝好看的他，而现在，却变了一个样的LAY哥。

「都是练习一年、主唱，我很期待呢。」那是睁着下垂眼，初期对我很好的伯贤。

「钟大！我是灿烈。刚到来还不太熟悉吧？我人很好相处的，一起加油吧！生日快乐！」那是唯一对我说过最多话，给我温暖的灿烈。

「生日快乐，我是都暻秀。」那是看上去弱不禁风，唱起歌来却非常稳定的D.O.。

「哥，生日快乐呢。」那是眼神不变，在摄像机那头，依旧不改炽热的TAO。

「嗯，我也不会说什么……就是生日快乐。」那是名字相似，却好像很害羞的KAI。

「哥，上次请你的冰棒好吃吗？身为忙内，我也不会说什么……就是希望你快乐。」

我看着视频那头的世勋，回想着一年前，「我们EXO一直在一起，不分开。」那是笑起来很稚气，EXO的忙内世勋。

医生移开他的电脑，我却早已泪流满面，「……还是有眼泪的。」他似乎感叹着，只是对我说：「你还记得吧？这是他们一年前，为你录制的视频。」

我一直都记得的，这种局面并不是一开始就开启，而是从KRIS哥的起头，过没多久M队全部跟进，MAMA宣传期结束，回到韩国时，变成K队也是。

算是迎新吧？那时其实自己生日已经过了，成为预备成员时，只见过一眼，他们就录制了视频。

「我觉得，这样的视频，很多人不晓得要说什么吧。」垂眸着，我抚摸棕色沙发的柔软，「……医生，其实我一直觉得，与其一开始被伤害，还不如别给我希望，一路伤害下去。」

「至少，这样我会明白，他们没有喜欢过我。」在他面前，我像是诚实的学生，侃侃诉说自己的内心，「我就会，少忧郁一点、少难过一些。」

医生凝视着我，但不像宿舍内的人令我窒息，我抬眸，定定迎上他的视线，「我问个问题，直至今天，你多久没哭了？」

多久没哭了？我在心里问着自己这个问题，半晌，才回答道：「大约……快满一年。」

医生点头，随后说道：「我现在可以断定，你罹患了重度忧郁症，不是轻度。」只见他顿了顿，随后继续说，「而你，靠着自己的意志力撑了过来，代表你是个很强大的人。」

我听着这个很陌生的词。

强大？

「……你觉得我强大？」我缓缓而问，感觉到自己满满的疑惑，「是的，当然，病人本身通常不会这么觉得，但从刚刚做的一连串测试里头，在在都显示出你是个坚毅的人。」

时间回到了现在，也就是初次接受咨询的……十个月后吧，我也记不太得了。

此时，我凝视着药瓶，将它放置于自己的手心中。

药瓶里头的东西可以使我负担减掉些许，但却不能保证我内心真实的快乐。

抬眸，我想起了温柔呢喃的风，仿佛这样就能感受到外头的自由。

只见我缓慢的起身，于桌上拿起些东西，随后打开了房间的落地窗，抬脚走了出去，将自己沐浴的满身温暖，好整顿我接下来的思绪。

「试着为他们写封信，用自己的想法。」忆起了前日医生在诊所里头对我说的话，「真挚的，用你的心去感受一切。」

那时的我只是傻傻点头，但我真心想问。

一个得到忧郁症的人……不，应该是说毫无感觉的人。

真的可以写出这样的信件吗？

我打开笔盖，拿出一本书垫着柔弱的信纸，却不晓得要写些什么。

「致……讨厌我的你们。」

沉默半晌，我才用这句话起头。

我边写，边感受着柔和而不炽热的太阳，它给了我温暖，让我有勇气写下去。直至写完，我的情绪才在这封信中尘埃落定。

……是的，我写了自己给三方的遗书。

细心的将三张信件折好，我握着，看似只是三张纸，却给我了归属的感觉。

金钟大，你终于为自己负责任一次了。

闭上眼眸前，我的想法是这样的可笑，正因为自己那么可悲，完成了这样细微的事情便如此开心。

我起身，推开了落地窗，进入房间，「钟大？」听见那样熟悉的声音，我不禁颤抖了下，「嗯？」

只见自己转了身，默默的将三张信纸放入口袋中，「外头热的很，怎么出去了？」

那是母亲，我日夜思念的母亲。

现在……居然连幻觉都出现了，「妈……」几乎是快要倾尽而出，我努力压抑着自己的鼻酸，私心的将幻觉当成感觉，「你这孩子，总让我担心。」我看见母亲移步向我走来，甚为缓慢的步伐使我知道一件事。

她真的老了。

我说不出来任何话，只是愣然看着，「给妈妈唱歌，还在节目上告白阿？」她触摸着我的脸庞，我却感觉不到实质的温热。

「知道你挂心我的健康，唉，我也挂心你被子有没有盖好阿、吃饭有没有照时阿、和成员相处的好不好阿。」

——[我好想妳，好想見妳。 ]

——[甚至开始讨厌这样的自己。 ]

——[好想哭，我是这样的懦弱。 ]

——[只要能使一切当做没发生过。 ]

眼泪顿时倾巢而出，倏地，我抱紧了妈妈，想跟她说在电话里头没说出口的话语。但是，当我一触及到她，虚质和不真切全都灰飞烟灭。

她不见了，像没来过似的。

有那么一刻的冲动，我拿起手机，按下了通话键，「……喂？」电话那时干涩的声音，使我鼻酸了下，「妈妈，是我。」

她「阿」了一声，笑道：「钟大阿，怎么了？汤又不会煮了，是吗？」一滴眼泪缓缓的流淌下来，我只是对她说了迂回的话语。

「……妈，我好想妳……」

「好想見妳。」

【番外2＆3——12人解析＆代表语句】

金珉锡——不勇敢。

这里塑造的金珉锡形象我想不必多说，里头的人几乎都有个矛盾点存在，就像金珉锡不愿意将自己扯入这场纷争中，却愿意在紧要关头向凶手说明一切起头。他愿意在那样紧张的时刻，对着黄子韬讲话，叫他把枪放下，而除了金俊勉，几乎没有人出声制止黄子韬——包括他自己本身崇拜的吴亦凡，都没有。由此可知，金珉锡其实算是特别照顾黄子韬的，对于金钟大的爱，我想金珉锡的方式可以说是愚蠢、可笑的，因为他生前并没有保护他，而在他死后又借着那些虚幻的影像怀念着他，这样的方式，只有后悔二字形容。

【代表语句：钟大连死至前都没有真正爱过，这是真的。 】

鹿晗——不说话。

鹿晗从头到尾都是个出场率特别少的角色，他看似不重要，却是这文章里头重要的线头之一，这么说是为什么呢？首先，是他耍计让金钟大永远留于M队里头的，虽然只是为了赚取吴亦凡的报酬，但这行为同时也让金钟大进入这样的深渊里头。但是，他对金钟大的爱是最隐含的，他有些像张艺兴，但又不似张艺兴如此明目张胆的接近他，他只是用注视、漠视来关注他，而他又在这样的环境里头选择沉默，自然让金钟大认为他也是讨厌他的——应该这么说，金钟大潜意识就认为他们都讨厌他。

【代表语句：金钟大他是个勇敢的人，不然他也不会自杀，可是却讽刺的不反抗。】

吴亦凡——占有欲

依照金钟大的话语来说，吴亦凡是他认为第一个开始这场纷争的始作俑者，但对于这样的人，金钟大却还是记得他的习惯——吴亦凡很注重睡眠。而显然，小时后的偏差观念，使得自己陷入那样的精神深渊里头，他无法停止，他只能允许自己所烙印的伤痕在金钟大身上，却无法接受别人在他身子上留下什么。他曾经想买香水百合，直至圣诞节那天便向金钟大告白，然而，我想你必须思考，如果他告白了，而金钟大那时还未死亡，他真的能彻底保护他吗？而这个问题的答案，我想你们还是得问问那个矛盾的金钟大。

【代表语句：后悔是人类最愚蠢的情绪，而我们现在真愚蠢。】

金俊勉——爱与恨

这里的金俊勉其实算是最复杂的角色了，他其实可以算是最先认识金钟大的人，那时善良的他选择冲了出去，为金钟大承受这样的痛楚，然而醒来后，却又因为即将到来的出道机会而将仇恨加诸在金钟大身上。试想，没有爱，哪里来的恨？他愿意记得他那么多年，就已经代表他内心深处最真实的想法了。再让我们退一万步来说，如果不爱他，为何要吻他？我想大家都有讨厌过一个人的感觉，你会去吻你最讨厌的人吗？我不得不说，这里的人塑造出来都是极为矛盾的角色，也就是这样，才衍生那么多问题。

【代表语句：金钟大，我就是那个当年为你挡车的哥哥。因为你，害我失去了良好的出道机会；害我得苦熬那么多年；害我……又得跟你相见。 】

张艺兴——不说出

首先，我得先说为何用MC问着张艺兴的问题而当开场，原因是，这样一来就开始带出这场纷争的症结点。张艺兴一直都是个刀子嘴豆腐心的人，他利用这样虚伪的CP理由来接近金钟大，真的只是想让这个CP大红大紫吗？而在金珉锡哭倒在尸体旁边的时候，张艺兴为何要咬着唇？答案是：他不想让泪滴掉下来。他的视角当中，由他自己揭开金钟大的内心世界，这样的方式，我认为是最合适的。而他清楚的知道，他们都喜欢钟大，却嘴硬，很明显地，他是个明白人。

【代表语句：……你们其实很在乎他的。却嘴硬。 】

边伯贤——为自尊

我想边伯贤你们很印象深刻的一章是，他在朴灿烈走后，和在房间的金钟大独自说话的那时，我觉得边伯贤算是条上流污染极致、下流却清静无暇的河流，前期执着的第一、第二名的问题使他身陷深渊，但难道你真的没有这样的感觉吗？没有那种被比下去，很不开心的时刻？我觉得边伯贤对金钟大的爱是在告别式上才正大光明的显现出来，这样的爱情，总是死亡之后才来发现，但你能发现，边伯贤的语气是什么？叹息。我想现在，问题都在你的脑中了。

【代表语句：你活在我的心底。你就活在空气中，无色无味，却是支撑着我呼吸的原因。 】

金钟大——为梦想

我不得不说这里的金钟大是最悲惨的，为什么我会这么说？如果你的生命只剩梦想和一些仅有的温暖才能支撑，该有多么可悲？我可以说，这样的设定绝对来自于生活中，还记得吗？我形容金钟大总是用「默默的」一词来形容，是的，他就是这样一个默默的人，从不说多余的话，也只是偶尔，才会语出惊人。这样的他显得很可悲，年纪轻轻被殴打、伤害——体无完肤的那种，换成你是他，你确定你能支撑下去2年吗？连我自己都不敢想，这必须要意志力很强大的人才能继续下去，虽然这里是ALL橙，但我能说，这里的金钟大其实很少感受到爱，或许就是这样——没有心，所以才感受不到。

【代表语句：知道吗？每次我喊着We Are One时，都会觉得自己很可笑。我们明明不是一体阿。 】

朴灿烈——浓淡爱

我想，看过此文的人大概对朴灿烈的好感多过于其他人，他总是保护金钟大，在寒冷的气氛中给他奢求的温暖，为了他摔坏自己心爱的吉他，愿意为他伤害喜欢自己的人，最后，成了压垮金钟大信心的那个朴灿烈。我必须说这样的关系才能显示出朴灿烈对他的爱情，他对金钟大的爱我想EXO里头没瞎眼的几乎都看的出来，那样给他自保的刀，居然成了杀人武器，而最后，弃尸——让金钟大自由的，却也是他。我想，如果连朴灿烈都和他们一般，金钟大不会撑到2年。朴灿烈本身是个讽刺的化身，他爱他，却用自己的温暖杀了他，但我现在必须很公正的说，朴灿烈是从头到尾都没有伤害过金钟大的人。

【代表语句：钟大。原谅我无法将你变成灰……我舍不得，你身上的伤痕已经够多了，死后，就不要受这种折磨了……好吗？ 】

都暻秀——自卑败

都暻秀是很多人的化身，也可以说是我自己的化身。都暻秀因为自卑，而觉得自己比不上他人，然后愤恨他人，选择陷害，然而，当金钟大愿意踏出信任之旅时，却因为他和金俊勉的谎言与阴谋，脚一悬空，又掉入那个安静的谷底。都暻秀这样的事件，你能说他是牵动整个气氛起来的人，也可以说他卑鄙，但身为作者的我却认为，他是个做事不后悔的人，他的视角内头，说明他是个不会对自己的决定感到质疑的人，也就是这样的个性，促使他与金俊勉合作，而且他是个不胆小的人，在金珉锡害怕金钟大回来的时刻，他却还能谈笑风生的吓吓金珉锡。

【代表语句：真相，从来都不是让他人找寻，而是让人失望的。 】

黄子韬——情与欲

黄子韬的话，我并没有说这样的爱是奇怪的，但是他的作风的确只是对他的身体表达爱意而已，金钟大曾说过，如果黄子韬不这样对他，他可以把他归类于和朴灿烈同个级别的——问题是，他没有。我可以说黄子韬绝对是爱的深沉，就因为这样的爱，显得他太可怕，太无可自拔。然而，他却是那个大家从来都没有想到的凶手，他在杀他的时候，脑中埋着那样刺耳的声音，正因为他爱他，所以不允许有人和他共享他，你能说他不合理吗？其实合理阿，只是这样的方式，和付出的代价，实在太过于大了，再来就是他在逃亡的期间，于桥下的洞内所说的话，他很奢望金钟大在他身边，然而，那都只是他记忆中的金钟大而已。

【代表语句：我看见了，他就在我身边。 】

金钟仁——一见爱

对于金钟仁，我想前期大家对他的印象其实挺不错，他总是温柔看着金钟大这个人，并在分房的时候跳出来为他加油，他对他的依恋，可以说比朴灿烈还要深刻，对于金钟大的感情，他是一见钟情的，也就是说，他喜欢金钟大2年以上了。然而，在他极致宠爱的金钟大背后，居然还隐藏着这样一个恶心的秘密——他和黄子韬。曾说过，爱的越深恨的越深，恰巧可以拿来形容金钟仁，他是这样爱着金钟大，却从没想到，这样纯净的外表，沾染了上世俗的尘与恶，他是不能接受的，所以他选择共用身体，来达到自己那样奇怪的感受。金钟大死后，他觉得自己是凶手，但我必须说，这里的凶手，又何只你一个呢？

【代表语句：我顿时想起了他的坚持。他从来不穿掩饰不住膝盖长度的裤子，怎么这时我才恍然大悟？ 】

吴世勋——妒而伤

最后是吴世勋，其实写到这里，我又想起了对于吴世勋的定位，他是EXO里头的忙内，这样的年龄，能有多成熟呢？他是喜欢朴灿烈的——一开始，然而，你有没有注意到朴灿烈搬离宿舍时，吴世勋对他说的话，他说，朴灿烈是他第一个喜欢的人，所以说，他真的没有喜欢过金钟大？这样的问题，自然得你们去解密了，毕竟这样的问题，说出答案，一切都变的简单。吴世勋一直是个光明磊落的人，他是个很相反的人，是个是光明处做着暗处该做的事之人，这样的设定显示出他不畏缩于其他人的眼光，我很喜欢这样的个性。

【代表语句：你懂得喜欢一个人的感觉吗？像是水龙头，你无法将它关掉，对他的情意如江水般滚滚流逝，最可笑的是，你喜欢的人居然视你为恶魔。 】

【番外4——若曾相恋，何不想念。 】

【一】

在覆满慵懒的阳光照映下，一个男人正站于街道的中央，他的眉眼平淡，手中正握着一台相机，有种说不出的气息，仿佛他并不是这个世界的人似的。

那个男人往庭中的喷水池走近了些，随后停下，「嘿，先生，需要我帮忙吗？」男人看了一眼来人，又睨了好几对男女赤脚踩进池中的画面，抿嘴笑道：「嗯，我想请问这座喷水池有什么故事。」

外国人笑了笑，手指向广大的喷水池，周围皆是湿润的清澈，「这座喷水池有个故事，传说在这里牵手一起踏入池中的情侣，皆会在一起一辈子。」外国人看了一眼男人，笑问：「先生有爱人吗？」

男人笑了笑，只道：「我有。」抬眸望向天空，不知在找寻什么，随后说道。

「他在天堂。」

【一眼之念。 】

【二】

朴灿烈离开了那座喷水池，转而步行到郊区外，他一路边走边拍摄，用影像记录下瞬间的美好。到了一处小木屋，朴灿烈才停下脚步，随后步上阶梯。

门「咿呀」的开启，带来了到来的讯息，「回来啦。」厨房里的男人笑了笑，回眸说道。朴灿烈点了点头，走至中央广大的圆环沙发坐下，「我刚刚听到个很美丽的传说。」男人回眼望了下，将平底锅里的菜肴装盛好，「哦？什么传说。 」

朴灿烈「嗯」了声，也不回答，只是径自走向饭厅。 「我想你知道啊，你不是住在这儿挺久了吗？」男人疑惑的拧了眉宇，「是……那座喷水池吗？」

他坐落下，拿起叉子，叉起了一片火腿，「是的。」男人闻言，拉了椅子坐落下，说道：「……想起他了吗？」

语毕，他准备叉起食物的手顿时停了下来，「LAY哥，说真的，我当年不该这么跟他说的。」张艺兴望着他，也不言语，只是安静的沉默。

「……爹地……」此时，一个声音却打破了他们二人的沉静，「怎么下来了呢？不是在睡午觉吗？」张艺兴起身走向那位小心翼翼步下阶梯的小孩，他看起来只有五岁，脸庞却是棱角分明的，右肩的衣服落了下来，小小的手揉了揉眼眸。

朴灿烈站起了身，望向那个瘦小的孩子，心里顿时有种窒息的感觉。 「LAY哥……就是他？」张艺兴走至阶梯上，抱起了小孩，随后转过了身回道：「是，就是他。」

「叫朴叔叔。」他拉了小孩的小手，轻声说道。只见小孩望着他，靠在张艺兴肩上只露出了一双大眼，那甚为明显的单眼皮绽了绽，随后闷声唤道：「叔叔你好。」

朴灿烈看着他，眼眸中的激动随着眼眶缓缓的流动，而当那个小孩终于抬起头直视他，才听得他说道。

「我的名字是，CHENCHEN。」

接着，他看到了那个唇形。

猫咪嘴。

【一念执着。 】

【三】

人生有时就是如此奇妙，已经离开的人居然降临在一个小孩身上。

他和金钟大实在是太像了。

不只那特别的唇形、忧愁的眉宇、略微温柔的眼眸，还有笑起来的模样。都一模一样。早就听闻张艺兴在法国领养了个法韩混血的孩子，在电话那头的他说他和金钟大实在相似，自己便忍不住将他领养了来。

「爹地，叔叔为什么哭了？」CHENCHEN好奇的歪头问道，惹的张艺兴有些为难，「……因为你和一个叔叔长的很像。」只见他「哦」了一声，也没有疑问，就这样一直看着朴灿烈。

「叔叔，你叫什么名字？」朴灿烈哭过的喉咙还有些紧绷，只是闷声回道：「朴灿烈。」

闻言，CHENCHEN笑着转向张艺兴说道：「爹地，叔叔和我的字首一样，都是C开头。」

事后朴灿烈自己也不晓得他怎么会在这样的场合流下眼泪，不只是金钟仁和金钟大的名字相似，自己怎么就没想到也有关联呢？

太想念了吧？自己明明就爱的那么深，却无法将他留在身边。

是他亲手，把爱的那么深的人推离自己的。

不，正确来说，是推离这个世界。

【注定就此飞蛾扑火。 】

【四】

室外的空气很好，朗朗的阳光降落了下来，温暖了人们的身子。朴灿烈的右手握着CHENCHEN的小手，显得有些抓不牢，但他却努力的想握紧，仿佛可以抓住金钟大似的。左手，则是一束鲜花。

二人走至一处广大的草地，周围没有来人，安静的宛如桃花源。朴灿烈低下身去将那束香水百合放置下，随后起身望着那件羽绒外套，顿时就红了眼眶。

张艺兴说中国有种立墓的方式，叫做衣冠冢，而前方，便是张艺兴为金钟大立的衣冠冢。 「钟大。」他唤了声，拉着CHENCHEN的手不由得颤抖，「……我来晚了，是不是？」

CHENCHEN的大眼转着，丝毫不晓得那件衣服为何会在那儿，「叔叔，爹地不是说要来找钟大叔叔吗？」他看着朴灿烈的眼神如此纯真，问的句子却几乎令他心碎：「他在哪啊？」

朴灿烈怎么能告诉他面前是座坟墓？怎么能告诉他张艺兴领养他只因为他和金钟大的容貌甚为相似？他怎么能？

「他在天堂。」朴灿烈低下身子，拥紧了那个小小的身躯，「在那很美的天上。」CHENCHEN拧了细小的眉毛，疑惑问道：「天那么高，怎么能住人啊？」

朴灿烈闭上眼眸，感受柔和的风拂在他的面颊上，随后喃喃回道：「因为上头住的是天使啊。」

【明知是祸为何还不知所措？ 】

【五】

【给我最亲爱的你：我的钟大。

钟大，你过的好吗？都四年了，你一次也没来到我的梦里，是不是忘记我了呢？

每天一睁开眼睛就想到你；吃饭时就怕你没有吃饱；晚上在睡觉前也会想跟你说晚安。

可是钟大阿，现在这些渺小的事情，对我而言，都是奢求哪。

我多希望可以倒流回当初那个不懂事的年华，那个只爱着你的时刻，享受着最温柔的太阳，和你一起消遥在世界里头。

我开始忘记我为了什么而活、为了什么而梦，我不明白为什么你走了我还是如此想念你。

不是说时间会冲淡一切的吗？

我曾经恨过TAO，但我现在明白，他才是最幸福的人。

他可以提早去见你哪。

你没有留下任何东西，只给了我无穷的回忆和无尽的夜色，这时我总会想，你还记得我吗？

你会记得我和你的一切吗？

不，你不会记得的吧。

因为那是一段痛苦的回忆，是不是呢？

也罢、也罢。我的钟大。

来生，请一定要让我找到你。

我是那个闪着大白牙，笑的很二，长的很高的男孩子。

我是朴灿烈。

来生，我们再相爱吧。

好吗？ 】

【最好不见。 】

【六】

「叔叔，不要哭了。」

「……嗯？」

「你抬起头来看CHENCHEN，CHENCHEN一直在你身边喔。」

是的，你在我身边。

【最好不念。 】

【七】

「……如果才可不与你相恋。」


End file.
